


All I Wanted

by Britkiir



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is Frisk's Sister, Reader-Insert, frisk is a boy, reader is female, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britkiir/pseuds/Britkiir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident, you are left caring for your little brother, Frisk, and you do your best to protect him. However, after a few issues, you and Frisk decide it's time for a break and decide to camp on the summit of Mt. Ebbot, expecting to come back refreshed and ready to take on life.</p><p>Life, however, decides that's not how this story is gonna work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time for a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for deciding to give my story a chance! This is my first time posting on Ao3, so I'm still kind of learning the ropes.
> 
> Please feel free to comment, they definitely give me a drive to keep going! Enjoy!

"Gosh DARN IT!"

 

A loud clatter echoed throughout the house, followed by a very frustrated shout. You sighed and tucked a piece of hair back behind your ear, trying your best not to snap the paintbrush you were holding in half.

 

It was a quiet Thursday afternoon and the windows in your art studio were open, a light spring breeze tumbling in. The bright sunlight danced all across the old wooden floors and lit up the room in a warm, almost nostalgic way.

 

That, however, was the total opposite of how you were feeling.

 

You were agitated beyond all belief. Having three weeks to complete this portrait seemed easy enough, but actually getting down to it was driving you insane. You cast your (e/c) orbs over the canvas, then over to the actual photograph you were painting from and a slight grimace passed over your lips.

 

You were supposed to be painting a regal, renaissance style portrait of a pair of twins that belonged to your neighbor. There was nothing wrong with the twins themselves, they were sweet each and every single time you had met them. No, it was their mother. Moving back to the canvas, you focused on the blonde curls that framed the little girl's face.

 

'Oh, do make her look just like a little princess~ Only the best for my sweet babies!'

 

You fake gagged as you remembered the sickeningly sweet smile the mother had given you. Parents that spoiled their children rotten were the reason the world was so... Messed up.

 

Your thoughts softened though. Parents.

 

Leaning back from your slowly impending disaster, you took a deep breath and ran your hands through your slightly tangled hair. You glanced up at the clock on the wall, noting the time. "Frisk should be home from school soon," you mused, a soft smile placed on your lips.

 

Frisk was your little brother, and just the thought of seeing his little face quelled any storm you had inside. He was always just so happy and so determined, something you were incredibly envious of. Maybe it was just part of being an adult, but you had the tendency to look on the not-so-bright side of things.

 

Letting out another soft sigh, you placed your hand over your chest. Your days seemed so quiet, now that it was just you and Frisk.

 

But it wasn't always just you and Frisk.

 

Closing your eyes tightly, you recalled the past few months of your life and your hand instinctively gripped the fabric of your shirt, feeling the slight pang worm its way into your heart.

 

_It was raining that night, and you remember it was a Tuesday as well. It was just you and Frisk at home, snuggled up in front of the fireplace, sharing a blanket to keep warm. The smell of hot chocolate was evident, and you remember ruffling Frisk's brown hair, earning you a playful nudge and a giggle._

 

_God, you loved his giggles._

 

_Mom and Dad had called, telling you it would be another late night. They were doing research on the local legends of monsters, their life's work. Mom was a writer, publishing her field journals, and Dad illustrated them. Frisk got Mom's determination, you got Dad's talent._

 

_After putting Frisk to bed that night, you took your place back in front of the fireplace and sketched away in your sketch book. It wasn't uncommon for you to wait for your parents' return, ready to see Dad's new sketches (he liked to work in watercolor), or to read Mom's manuscript and offer any advice that might help._

 

_A rapid knocking woke you from your spot, and you were confused. When had you fallen asleep? Turning to look out the window, you were met with a dark and angry sky, rain hitting the glass relentlessly. What time was it? How late had it gotten? Another run of rapid, slightly urgent, knocks made you shoot up from your nest on the floor and b-line for the door._

 

_You did your best to tug the wrinkles out of your shirt as you unlocked the door, swinging it open to reveal a pair of police officers. There was a taller, dark skinned male who had a look of pensiveness on his face, and a shorter, shorter than you, female with red hair, who did her best to keep your gaze._

 

_"Are you Miss (Name)?"_

 

_Opening the door a little wider, you came into full view and did your best to hide your confusion. You hadn't done anything illegal, right? "Um, yes... Yes, that's me."_

 

_The policewoman visibly tensed, clearing her throat slightly, "We... We offer our condolences, ma'am."_

 

_This time, the taller male spoke up, his voice slightly deeper than you expected. "Your parents... Mister and Missus (Last name)..." He seemed to be struggling with the words. "There's... There was an accident."_

 

_In that moment you felt like all the wind had been kicked out of you. You watched as his lips moved, retelling the accident like it had been recited, but only heard a few bits and pieces._

 

_Storming. Drunk driver. Cliff._

 

_Suddenly, the entire world felt so much heavier and you struggled to breathe. Your grip on the door tightened until your knuckles turned white._

 

_"Ma'am?" The female officer reached out to you, but you shifted back away from her reach._

 

_You wanted to speak, to accuse them of lying, to prove that this wasn't real and it was all a dream._

 

_"Nuna?"_

 

_Your heart was caught in your throat as you craned your neck around, your eyes met with a very sleepy looking Frisk. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He let out a small yawn before giving you a blissfully sleepy smile. "Nuna, what's going on?"_

 

_You flinched at the endearing name for you, instead you collapsed to the floor of the entrance hall. You only stared at Frisk, or rather the place where he was just standing. The officers had moved inside from what you could tell, their voices frantic as Frisk stuck to your side, his brown eyes wide with worry._

 

_Nothing broke your heart more than telling Frisk that Mom and Dad wouldn't ever be coming home._

 

You were snapped out of your thoughts (memories, really) when you heard the front door open and close. Poking your head out of your studio, you smiled as you saw Frisk shuffle in. "Hey, Frisky! How was school?"

 

He only gave you a passing glance as he moved into the dining room, presumably to get started on what homework a fifth grader has. You made a face and followed him, paint pallet still in hand.

 

Frisk was already situated at the dinner table when you rounded the corner, pulling his folders out of his backpack. He didn't even notice your arrival, or if he did he still didn't look at you.

 

"Frisk? What's wrong?"

 

He still said nothing as he retrieved a sickeningly pink slip of paper from one of his folders, sliding it across the wooden tabletop to you. It was face down, which made you slightly worried. You hid it though as you lifted the paper from the table, only a little concerned that you left yellow and green thumbprints on it.

 

**To the Parent/Guardian of Frisk (Last Name):**

**We are sending this note to you under the circumstances of Frisk's in school performance.**

**Today in class, there was an altercation between Frisk and another unnamed student. Verbal and Physical violence were both present, however it is unclear as to whom initiatied the disagreement.**

**Due to this situation, Frisk and the other included student have been momentarily displaced from the school property for three days and may return the Wednesday of the following week.**

**If you have any further comments or questions, please don't hesitate to call.**

**Sincerely, Mt. Ebbott Elementary School**

 

Once you finished the letter, you set your eyes on the visibly uncomfortable child seated in front of you. He squirmed a little under your gaze and kept his head downcast, but you could tell he was watching you through the fringe of brown hair that fell over his eyes.

 

Trying to keep your face as straight as possible you slid into the chair next to him. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

 

Frisk hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "No..."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

To this, he shrugged. "I just don't want you to be mad at me..."

 

"Aw, baby," a soft smile crossed your lips. You slipped a finger under his chin and gently made him look at you. "I won't be mad at you. I promise." You moved your hand to cup his little face, running your thumb over his high cheekbones. He got those from Dad.

 

It took Frisk a moment to visibly relax, leaning into your touch and closing his eyes. "It was Bronson Willis again... He called me a freak. And he called you weird..." Frisk's lower lip trembled a little bit, and it caused your heart to break. "I was showing off one of your paintings for show and tell today. After I was done, Bronson took it from my backpack."

 

You moved your hand from his cheek in favor of grabbing his own little hand, "Which painting was it, baby? I'm sure I could do it again."

 

Tears welled up in his eyes, "I-It was the one you did for my f-first birthday... The one w-with... Mom and D-Dad in it." He hiccuped and you rushed to pluck him up from the chair, the pink paper and the paint pallet left forgotten on the table.

 

Frisk wrapped (or tried to wrap) his little legs around your waist as you held him close. He continued to blubber out what happened, "B-Bronson took it and stomped on it! I-I tried to get it back, but h-he put a big hole i-in the middle!" He gripped your shirt in his fists, shoving his face into the crook of your neck. "I know you t-told me not to take it t-t-to school, Nuna... I just... I w-wanted to show everyone..."

 

Your heart soared at the nickname and you pressed a kiss to the top of his head, rubbing small circles on his back.

 

"I got so mad... I shoved him off the painting, but he hit me in the arm and on my face... I didn't want to fight him... I just didn't want you to be mad..." At this, you pulled away slightly and noticed the already forming bruise on Frisk's left cheek.

 

You tucked Frisk's unruly hair behind his ear before softly running your thumb over the sensitive skin. "Aw, honey... I'm not mad. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? You were protecting what was yours. There's nothing wrong with that."

 

Frisk gave you a small smile and you pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

 

"Now, it's almost time for me to head in to work. Don't forget to bring your homework, we wanna get it done so you don't have to worry about it when you go back to school, right?" You let Frisk stand again, ruffling his hair affectionately.

 

"Right!"

 

 

 

The restaurant was even more busy than usual, and it was only a Thursday night! You had an entire section to yourself tonight, and you did your best to stay on top of the orders while keeping an eye on Frisk.

 

He sat at his usual table, a booth in the far corner out of the way. He had finished his homework an hour ago and was now busy drawing in a sketch book you had gotten him for Christmas, his face fixed in concentration. You let out a slight chuckle as you arrived to a table, a tray of drinks balanced on your hand.

 

"Alright, here we are! A sweet tea for the lady, and a diet cola for the gentleman." You tucked the tray under your arm and retrieved your ticket pad from your little apron, "Now, have you figured out what you wanted to order yet?"

 

You smiled at the couple and jotted down their order before turning and making your way back to the kitchen. "Hey, sweetheart, can you come over here for a sec'?"

 

Cringing inwardly at the nickname, you placed an award-winning smile on your face as you neared a man sitting alone at a booth not far from Frisk. "Yes, sir? Can I help you?"

 

He looked to be in his early thirties and looked to take care of himself quite well, but the overbearing scent of cologne threw you for a loop. He had tanned skin and blond hair that he slicked back with his hand as you approached, and he flashed you a toothy grin with slightly lidded eyes. "Why, yes you can. I've looked all over the menu," as he spoke he gestured to the menu in his hand, "But I can't seem to find your number anywhere."

 

'Oh god...' You did your best to let out a small laugh, "Well, that's unfortunate, I'll let the manager know right away!" You inwardly groaned when the man gave you a not-so-subtle wink. "So, did you know what you wanted to order, sir? That is on the menu?"

 

He looked slightly taken aback that you evaded his pickup line and simply pointed to the first thing on the menu, which you jotted down and turned to head to the kitchen. He turned to sip on his drink when he heard lighthearted giggling from somewhere behind him.

 

Frisk covered his mouth with both hands when the man's eyes landed on him, still giggling at his failed attempt of picking up his sister.

 

"Whatcha laughin' at, pipsqueak?" He visibly grimaced when Frisk's giggles only got louder. This caused him to twitch and stand from his booth, moving over to stand in front of the laughing child, his arms crossed as he looked down his nose. "We got a problem, kid?"

 

Frisk smiled up at him, "No, sir."

 

The simple answer only seemed to enrage the man and he reached down to grab Frisk by the scruff of his sweater. "It ain't polite to laugh at people, ya little shit," he seethed out, Frisk making a face as his hot breath hit his nostrils. "You oughta learn some manners."

 

"You oughta brush your teeth," Frisk faked asphyxiation, "No wonder Nuna didn't want to give you her number!"

 

The man fumed, snatching Frisk up out of the booth. The child's eyes went wide as he started kicking at him. "You little shit!"

 

"H-Hey, put me down!" Frisk tried to pry the man's hands from his sweater, fear in his eyes.

 

"I'll teach you, you little- AHHH!" He man screamed and nearly dropped Frisk, reeling back as an entire pitcher of ice cold tea was poured all over his head and shoulders.

 

You slammed the now empty glass pitcher on the booth and retrieved Frisk from the stranger's grasp, a look of pure disgust on your face. "What kind of asshole tries to start a fight with a child?!"

 

"Wh-Wha?! He was laughing at me, the little prick!" The man wiped the sticky drink from his face, which was now red with embarrassment.

 

The entire restaurant was silent, faces watching on in horror and amusement. You adjusted Frisk on your hip, shooting a deathly glare at the man in front of you. "That gives you NO right to go grabbing him!"

 

Moments later, your manager emerged from the kitchen, having heard the entire exchange. He was red in the face as he approached you with his short legs, the feeling that this was not going to bode well for you sitting in your gut. "What in the WORLD is going on?? (Name), what have you done?!"

 

You gaped. Was he serious? "Sir, he grabbed Frisk! He was going to-"

 

The manager waved his arms, signaling for you to shut up. "YOU'RE FIRED! DONE! GET OUT!"

 

You watched with wide eyes as realization set in. Embarrassment aside, you raged. "Fine! No one wants to work at this crappy place anyway." Setting Frisk down, you untied your apron and grabbed his backpack, tugging Frisk out of the now silent restaurant by his hand.

 

The drive home was quiet, and Frisk wanted so badly to break the silence. After several minutes of trying to think of what to say, he simply uttered, "I'm sorry, Nuna..."

 

His little voice fell on your ears and you realized you had been glaring so harshly at the road in front of you. You sighed, giving him a tired smile through the rear view mirror, but said nothing. Frisk didn't either.

 

 

  
You locked the door behind you, watching as Frisk took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. Running a hand through your hair, you followed suit.

 

Frisk fumbled with his thumbs, biting his lip as he looked at you, "Nuna... Did I make you mad at me?"

 

The look he was giving you made your heart flutter a little bit and you crouched down to his height, "No, baby, I'm not mad. That guy was a jerk anyway. The manager, too." You placed your hands on his arms, rubbing them up and down. "How about you go and take a bath, huh? I'll make some tea and we can watch a movie or something. We've had a pretty crazy day."

 

Reluctantly, Frisk nodded and answered with a small, "Okay." Before you could stand straight, he threw his arms around your neck in a tight hug. Your eyes widened slightly before you grinned and hugged him back. You both pulled away and Frisk gave you a quick peck on the tip of your nose before disappearing down the hall.

 

Once you heard the water running in the bathroom, you moved to the table in the kitchen. Slumping down in a chair, you flipped through the stack of letters you had retrieved from the mailbox on the way inside. Bills.

 

A groan emitted from you as you opened the first one. Then the second one. Third. They were all overdue. And you had just lost your steady job. The weight of these simple letters was heavy on your shoulders. You'd have to go job hunting tomorrow, hoping that they'd be able to work around Frisk's school schedule.

 

Leaning your head back, you ran your hands over your face, as if the simple motion could rid yourself of the stress.

 

Making pretty paintings didn't pay the bills, that was for sure.

 

You stood and grabbed the bills, taking them to the kitchen where you stuck them on top of the fridge. You did your best to keep these things from Frisk. No sense in having him stressed about it, too.

 

You placed a kettle full of water on the stove top and flicked the burner on, the simple motions ringing out in the quiet house. You looked out the window that was positioned right above the sink, your eyes roaming over the infamous mountain in the distance.

 

Mt. Ebott.

 

A soft smile played at your lips. Your parents used to take you and Frisk there all the time, almost every other weekend. Hardly anyone ever went there, the legends of monsters and demons usually scared them away. But that's what your parents worked on; The true story behind the legends of Mt. Ebott.

 

Soft footsteps pulled you out of your thoughts. You looked over and saw Frisk enter the kitchen, his brown locks still damp from his rather quick bath. He said nothing as he grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it over to the cupboard, scuttled up onto the seat, and retrieved a box of tea from the shelf.

 

He then shuffled over to you, holding the box up to you with a smile. You took it and turned to the now whistling kettle, taking it from the hot burner. You moved in a quiet harmony, preparing two steaming mugs of tea, handing one to him.

 

"So, what do you wanna do, kiddo? Watch a movie?" You began to move towards the living room, but the feeling of Frisk tugging on your shirt stopped you. He still didn't answer you but he took your free hand, leading you to the back door.

 

You chose to just follow him, an amused smile playing on your lips as he led you to the porch swing that faced the back yard. He forced you to sit before setting his mug down and disappearing back into the house for a moment.

 

Taking in the sweet silence, you barely noticed when Frisk reappeared, a blanket bundled up in his arms. "Lift up your arms," he ordered, and you did so, holding your mug up above your head.

 

Frisk busied himself with situating the blanket over your lap, and once he was satisfied he crawled under the blanket as well, leaning up against your side with his mug back in his hands.

 

"Can I put my arms down now?"

 

Frisk playfully rolled his eyes, "Duh." He reached up and tugged your free arm down to fall around his shoulders, snuggling up into your side even more.

 

A silence fell between the two of you, only broken by the sounds of crickets chirping and whatever animals were active at night. You leaned your head against his, and he took a tentative sip of his tea.

 

"So... Why did Bronson say I was weird?" The question seemed to take Frisk by surprise, as he slightly choked on his drink.

 

He dabbed at the tea that stuck to his face with the sleeves of his sweater, "Well... Remember that time you came for career day?"

 

You pondered this for a moment, "Yeah. Why?"

 

"Well," Frisk ducked down behind his mug, "You kinda showed up with paint all over your face."

 

You flushed, eyes wide as you looked down at your brother incredulously, "Wh-What?!"

 

"Yeah, it was everywhere."

 

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

 

"I tried, but you were too excited to talk to my class!" Frisk's laughter rang out into the air, which caused you to laugh as well.

 

The two of you sipped your drinks in comfortable silence. Your eyes traced the outline of the mountain in the distance, and an idea popped into your head.

 

"Hey, Frisk?"

 

He made a soft sound to indicate he was listening.

 

"Remember when Mom and Dad would take us to the mountain? And we'd camp and hike?"

 

"Yeah. It was so much fun... I liked going swimming in the river."

 

You gently ran your hand over his arm, "How about we go? You have a break from school, and well... I obviously have some time off." You looked down at him, your eyes locking, "I feel like we need a break."

 

A bright smile broke out across Frisk's face. "Really?" You nodded, ruffling his hair gently. "Yeah! That sounds awesome!"

 

You pressed a happy kiss to his forehead, rocking the porch swing back and forth. "We'll leave tomorrow."


	2. Camping is Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Frisk make it to your parents' cabin, and everything seems great. That is, until Frisk finds something neither one of you had ever seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE! Over one hundred hits already! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much!

The sun had just barely painted the sky a soft periwinkle when you woke the next morning. The sweet singing of the birds outside danced in your ears, and you slowly cracked your eyes open, met with the plain white ceiling of your bedroom. Only then did you register the familiar weight on your chest.

 

Looking down, you were met with a very unconscious Frisk, snoozing away with his little face buried into the soft crook of your neck. How late had you two stayed up last night? You couldn't really remember, and it really didn't matter, anyway. Smiling, you gently shifted the boy down to lay next to you, sitting up and tucking him in before swinging your legs over the side of the bed. Luckily he didn't stir. That kid could sleep like a rock.

 

You stood and stretched your arms way above your head, making a weird grabbing motion at the ceiling. Feeling fresh and rested, you started to make way towards your closet to get dressed for the day. However, a soft vibrating sound reached your ears and stopped you short.

 

Looking back to your bedside table, you saw your phone light up, indicating you had an unread text message. As you snatched your phone from the wooden table, you were mildly surprised that you had several unread text messages. They were all from your friend, and fellow coworker, Pamela, whom you had known since your were Frisk's age.

 

With an amused smile, you tapped on the little envelope icon.

 

**Pamela: 5:34 AM**   
**Hey! I heard what happened last night! Are you okay?**

**Pamela: 5:36 AM**   
**Is Frisk okay? I can't believe that guy grabbed him like that!**

**Pamela: 5:40 AM**   
**Are you purposefully ignoring me? I KNOW you take Frisk to school at the ungodly hour of six in the morning!**

**Pamela: 5:42 AM**   
**If you don't answer me, this friendship is OVER!**

**Pamela: 5:43 AM**   
**JK. But for reals tho.**

 

You did your best to stifle your chuckles, your phone lighting up just as another text came through.

 

**Pamela: 6:01 AM**   
**Knock knock!**

 

Just as you were about to type 'Who's there?', a barrage of rampant knocks came from the front door. Rolling your eyes, you grinned as you slipped your feet into your fuzzy slippers. You tried your best to make the least amount of noise possible as you closed your bedroom door, casting one more glance at Frisk as you did so.

 

You did a weird hurried shuffle down the hall to the front door, flicking the chain off the door and putting on a smile as you greeted your friend. "Isn't it a little early for you to be attacking peoples' phones and front doors?"

 

Pamela rolled her brown eyes, "It's never too early to assault inanimate objects." She had her wavy brown hair pulled back in a perfect ponytail, and she adorned black shorts that showed off her nicely tanned skin. She always looked so well put together, even at six in the freaking morning.

 

You smiled, nodding in agreement and stepping aside so she could enter. "Right, what was I thinking?" You closed the door and moved to lead her to the kitchen, "C'mon, I'll make some coffee."

 

"You read my mind."

 

Pamela sat herself at the table, offhandedly watching you move around the kitchen to retrieve the coffee you hid from Frisk. He'd gotten into it one time, and you ended up having to chase a naked fifth grader drenched in purple paint throughout the house, having no success until he crashed on the couch.

 

You scooped out the appropriate amount into the coffee maker and pressed the button to start brewing. The machine whirred to life, slowly starting to drip the dark brown liquid into the glass pot below.

 

"So, what exactly happened last night? Morrice won't tell me, but he was still pretty mad when I came in for my shift," Pamela, although she tried to, didn't really hide her curiosity as she spoke.

 

You retrieved two clean mugs from the cupboard, closing it gently so as not to make too much noise. "Well, some guy tried to get my number, using a god-awful pick up line. Then when I-"

 

"Wait, wait," She had a devious glint in her eye, "What was the line?"

 

You snorted slightly at the memory. Grabbing a nearby magazine from the counter, you turned and gave her a sultry look, dropping your voice a few octaves as you spoke, "Sweetheart, I've looked all over the menu," you gestured to the magazine, pretending it was the menu, "But I can't find your number anywhere."

 

Not even seconds after you spoke Pamela was laughing hard enough for tears to gather at the corner of her eyes. "Oh, my god! He didn't even try!"

 

"I know! Anyway, I took his ACTUAL order, and went to the kitchen to put it in. Then I walk out," you turned, filling both mugs up with the bitter smelling beverage as you continued talking, "And I see him holding Frisk up by the collar of his sweater!"

 

"Why did he go after Frisk?"

 

"Apparently Frisk thought his failed attempt at getting my number was funny. So he laughed at him." You shook your head as you placed a mug in front of your friend. "How could a man attack a child like that?! So, I dumped a whole pitcher of tea over his head."

 

Pamela's eyes were wide as you sipped at your coffee nonchalantly. "(Name), you didn't."

 

"Oh, but I did," you chuckled, "And it was awesome."

 

She shook her head at you, trying to hide her smile behind her own mug. "Well, you sure went out with style, I'll give you that."

 

You let out a sigh and took a seat next to her, "Yeah, but now I've gotta find another job..."

 

She creased her brow at you, "You know you don't have to." Her voice was serious now, and you knew what she meant.

 

You two had had this conversation many times over the past year. Your parents' death didn't leave you penniless, the exact opposite actually. All of their money and properties went to you after you turned twenty one last fall, but it didn't feel right to just get by on their money. You weren't raised that way, so you continued to work hard and tried to set a good example for Frisk.

 

"I mean," she cleared her throat, "Your parents... They wouldn't want you to be working yourself to death. They would understand, you know?"

 

You didn't want to answer. You were doing this to yourself. Stressing out over bills shouldn't even be a problem, what with the steady money coming in from the published books and even the emergency money in their bank account. If you'd just used that, you and Frisk would be set for life. "Yeah, I know..."

 

A comfortable silence fell between you two, Pamela speaking up again after a few moments. "How long has it been?" Her voice sounded so small.

 

A small, almost bitter smile passed your lips, "It'll be a whole year next month." You ran your fingers over the lip of your cup, wiping away the little drops of coffee left behind the last time you took a sip. "I can tell it's really difficult for Frisk, but he tries... He tries to be a good boy. And he is just such an amazing kid."

 

Pamela smiled as well, "He is, isn't he?"

 

"You know, he got suspended from school yesterday," you let out a small chuckle, "And he was only worried that I'd be mad at him for taking a painting to school." You leaned forward, holding your head in your left hand, "What did I ever do to deserve someone like Frisk?"

 

Pamela leaned back in her chair, gazing out the window into the open backyard. "He's just a little beacon of light in this big, screwed up world, huh?"

 

"You got that right," a dry chuckle came from your chest. You looked back at her, leaning over fully on your left hand, "I'm taking him to the mountain for a few days. We need a well deserved break."

 

She shivered, shuddered really. "On Mount Ebbot? Eugh, those stories always give me the creeps. The disappearances, the monster sightings," she shook her head, brown hair bouncing with her movements, "No, ma'am. You wouldn't catch me dead on that mountain."

 

You rolled your eyes, taking another sip of your coffee, "I practically grew up on that mountain, so it doesn't really bother me."

 

The sound of little feet caught your attention, and you turned to see a slightly disheveled Frisk shuffle into the kitchen, your blanket from your bed wrapped around his shoulders. You couldn't stop the smile from breaking across your face, "Good morning, sleepyhead. Want some breakfast?"

 

Frisk looked between you and Pamela, yawning before nodding, "Yes, please."

 

Pamela grinned at Frisk as he trudged over to take the seat opposite to where you were sitting, promptly resting his head on the cold wooden table. "Hey, kiddo. Long time no see, huh?" She reached out and ruffled his hair, earning something between a grunt and a mumble in return.

 

You ended up making a quick breakfast for three, which consisted of cinnamon pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon, paired with orange juice for Frisk. The two of you had continued to talk throughout breakfast, which made Frisk antsy long after you finished eating.

 

"Nunaaaaaaa," he drawled, swinging his little legs from the chair, "I'm ready to get packed and goooooo."

 

You chuckled, "Well, go on and get packed then! I'd like to talk to Pamela for a little while longer."

 

"But I need your heeeeeeelp," he pouted, laying his head on the table again, squishing his cheek against the wood.

 

Pamela gave his hair a ruffle, "Well, I should be heading out anyways. I work the morning shift." She stood and stretched, placing her now empty mug into the sink with the rest of the dishes, "I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

 

You followed her, placing your mug in the sink as well, "Well, thank you for that. You're the best."

 

She grinned, "I know." She pulled you into a hug, her demeanor serious now, "Please be careful up there. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

 

You pat her back, giving her a squeeze before letting go, "I will." You gave her a convincing smile, happy that she returned one, albeit a little concerned. "I promise."

 

You waved to Pamela as she slipped into her car and pulled out of your driveway, disappearing down the gravel road that led off of your property. You could feel Frisk standing behind you, his little hand gripping your shirt, waving bye to your friend as well.

 

“Alright, kiddo. Ready to get packed?” You looked down at him as you spoke, grinning as his eyes lit up.

 

“Yeah!”

 

 

 

“Frisk, you don’t need to take twelve sweaters.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“We’re only going to be gone for five days, hun.”

 

“I don’t tell you how to live your life!”

 

“Why- What- WHY is the television remote in your bag?”

 

“I’m entitleded to my privacy.”

 

“It’s ‘entitled’, Frisk.”

 

“Don’t you judge me.”

 

You chuckled as Frisk tried to add more random things into his bag: a ratty old sock monkey, one house shoe, a pink scarf. “I feel like you’re just doing this to spite me,” you said as you pulled out the random objects, putting Frisk’s folded up shirts in their place.

 

Frisk only grinned in response, “No, I just like to make you smile.”

 

Your stomach did a little flip-flop. He was such a precious little pancake. “Aww, you’re the best, Frisk,” leaning over, you planted a kiss to his forehead. “Alright, looks like you’re all packed! Now,” you zipped up his bag, filled with his sweaters, shorts, and all the bare necessities, “I’ll go and pack myself, then we can head out. Sound good?”

 

He nodded, brown bangs falling down into his eyes. You ruffled his hair and walked out of his bedroom, going next door to yours.

 

You shuffled to your closet to retrieve a rather large backpack from the top shelf, struggling to gently move a few boxes you had stacked on top of it who knows how long ago. You unzipped the backpack and tossed it on your bed before moving to your dresser.

 

“Let’s see... It’s pretty warm out, so shorts couldn’t hurt,” you pulled out four pairs of shorts, following with a single pair of jeans, “And you can’t go wrong with flannel. I could look like a lumberjack AND a hipster all at the same time,” you mused to yourself. No one had to know you talked to yourself.

 

Opting to roll your clothes rather than folding them, you shoved them all in your pack. You quickly changed into a pair of denim shorts and a blue flannel shirt, slipping your black converse onto your feet. With your backpack on your shoulders, you headed out the door, making sure to grab your leather satchel that held your keys, wallet, pencils, and sketchbook.

 

“Frisky! You ready to go?” The sound of little shoes padding along the wooden floor was your answer, Frisk bounding up next to you with his own pack on his back. “Good. Let me grab the food, then we’ll be on our way.”

 

After you had packed the cooler full of food (you’d gotten it together this morning after Pamela had left) into your car, you buckled Frisk into the back seat and took your spot behind the wheel. “Nuna, did you make sure to lock the door?”

 

You stopped and had to think for a moment, “Uh… hang on.” After darting from the car back to the front door to confirm you had locked it (you didn’t at first, but you wouldn’t tell Frisk that), you flashed Frisk a smile. “Yep! All locked up tight!”

 

Frisk nodded, proud that he had reminded you. He knew you forgot the first time.

 

 

 

It was about a two-hour drive from your house to the base of Mt. Ebott, and most of it was in a comfortable silence. Your eyes flicked to the rear-view mirror, landing on Frisk. He was usually leaning his head up against the door, his eyes focused just beyond the window. He watched the trees and other cars pass by, lost in his own thoughts.

 

You let out a sigh, leaning back against your seat. Your town slowly became smaller and smaller in your mirror, and with it you felt the stress and worry wash away.

 

It was just you and Frisk, and even though it would be only for a few days, you felt that a change of scenery would be all you needed.

 

 

You turned your car onto a dirt road that split off the main road, the jostling waking the nearly sleeping child in the back seat. You winced a little, giving him a small smile, “Sorry, hun. Looks like it’s been a while since anyone has been on this road…” You did your best to avoid any fallen branches, taking note how any could be hidden in the now overgrown path.

 

Frisk stretched in his seat, taking in his surroundings now that he was almost fully awake. Your car bumped and tottered up the path, finally ending at a small gravel lot. You shifted the car into park, hopping out and stretching your legs. Frisk stumbled out of his side, pulling his backpack onto his shoulders. “What time is it,” he asked, a small yawn following his question.

 

Tapping the button on the side of your phone, it lit up, “It’s just a little past one. How about a late lunch once we get to the cabin?” You moved to the trunk and popped it open, tugging out the cooler before pushing it closed again.

 

“I can carry your satchel,” Frisk said, retrieving the leather bag from the passenger seat and slinging it over his shoulder, “And lunch sounds really good right now.”

 

After situating the luggage and locking the car, you and Frisk started up a path that winded through the forest. It didn’t take long to reach the cabin, but it was easy to get lost if you didn’t know your way. Frisk skipped along behind you, humming a tune he must have heard from school.

 

When the two of you neared the door, you fished the keys from your satchel, selecting an older looking key from the rest. The outside of the cabin looked old, but still sturdy, just like you always remembered. A soft smile crossed your lips as you put the key in the lock, turning the knob and shoving it open with your hip.

 

Light spilled into the wooden abode, illuminating the little flecks of dust that passed by the now open door. You let out a little sigh. It was apparent that no one had set foot into the cabin since your parents’ accident, and a little pang of guilt sat in your gut. You regretted just leaving it to sit, but it honestly still hurt to think about it.

 

This was where you spent your childhood. You’d watch as Mom and Dad would fawn over new lore and new tales, ready to sit and listen to them. It was where Frisk had said his first word, taken his first steps. You remembered sitting in front of the fireplace with Frisk, watching as your parents danced around on their anniversary, their eyes so full of love for one another.

 

Scanning the room, you noted all the photographs. They told a silent story of a family, so full of love and hope and determination. The memories littered the walls, the desks, everywhere. You moved into the one room cabin, your eyes landing on a frame sitting on the nearest table. “I remember this…”

 

The photo was of you and Frisk, covered head to toe in mud. He couldn’t have been more than three at the time, his lips pulled back in a childish grin, making his chubby cheeks even bigger. You were holding him, his little arms wrapped around your neck as he smushed his muddy face against yours, making you laugh out. Mom and Dad were in the background, Mom giggling with her hand slightly covering her mouth, and Dad dramatically rolling his eyes, a bright smile on his face.

 

You smiled at the memory, turning as you heard Frisk plop his bag down on the bed. “Hey, kiddo. How about sandwiches for lunch,” you placed the photo back onto the table, taking the cooler to the small kitchen area. You hoped the small refrigerator still worked.

 

“Then can we go swimming?” Frisk stood next to you, his chin resting on the counter as he looked up at you.

 

“Sure, then we’ll go swimming.”

 

 

 

You and Frisk spent the rest of the afternoon at the river a little way away from the cabin. The current wasn’t too strong, but you still kept a very close eye on him, not wanting anything to happen. The water was clear and chilly and it felt nice as summer was quickly approaching, warm air whipping around the two of you.

 

You sat with your feet dangling in the water, watching as Frisk did a cannon ball off a large rock, giving a battle cry as he descended into the icy waters. He breached the surface after a few seconds, smiling and waving in your direction. “Nuna, did you see that?! How big was my splash?!”

 

Chuckling, you applauded him, “It was very impressive! But hey, we need to get some firewood so we can cook dinner.”

 

Frisk sloshed out of the river, shaking his wet hair around like a wet dog, “I can get it!” He hurriedly slipped his shoes on, not even concerned of all the water dripping down from his soaked shorts.

 

“Alright, just don’t go too far. If something happens, call for me, okay?” You stood, gathering your shoes into your arms before dipping down and kissing his forehead. “Be careful.”

 

“Aye, aye, captain!” He gave a little salute before darting off, determination in his eyes.

 

You shook your head, a smile creeping across your lips, as you turned and headed back to the cabin.

 

 

 

Frisk skipped along, arms only partly full of twigs and sticks he deemed good enough for the fire. He hummed a happy little tune, taking a turn into a small clearing.

 

“I need some bigger sticks,” he mumbled, looking around the clearing until his eyes landed on a small line of trees, “Maybe over there?” He jogged towards the trees, his feet making a sloshing sound in his wet shoes.

 

A couple of the sticks tumbled out of his arms, and he swooped down to try and grab at them, somehow almost missing…

 

A giant hole in the ground?

 

He skidded to a stop, the rest of the sticks fumbling from his grasp. He waved his arms out to the side, his breath catching in his throat as he tried to regain his balance.

 

His eyes were wide as he stared down into the darkness that seemed to go on forever. He nervously took a few steps back, the feeling of vertigo settling in his gut. He’d never seen this hole before, and he’d been coming here ever since he could remember.

 

Swooping down, he grabbed a shorter stick. Pursing his lips, he tossed the stick over the side, leaning down and turning his ear to the hole.  
One… two… three…

 

He never heard the stick hit the bottom.

 

Gulping, he hurriedly gathered the rest of the sticks and turned to hurry back to the cabin.

 

“Nuna! Nuna!”

 

You snapped your attention from the vegetables you were cutting up to Frisk as he shoved his way through the door. He dumped the armful of sticks down by the empty fireplace before rushing over to you.

 

“Frisk? What’s wrong, is everything okay?” You set the knife down, automatically taking in the uneasy and slightly excited look on his face. “What happened?”

 

“I found something really cool!” He grabbed one of your hands into both of his little ones, “Come on, I wanna show you!”

 

“Wha- Frisk, what is it?” You didn’t have much time to slip your shoes on as he tugged you out of the cabin.

 

“Come on! It’s awesome,” he looked back at you over his shoulder, “and kinda scary. But more awesome!”

 

He let go of your hand and ran further up ahead of you, taking a left into a small clearing. You hurried behind him, trying your best to tug the back of your right shoe up onto your heel. “Frisk! Wait!”

 

Just as you turned into the clearing, you saw Frisk beckoning you to hurry from the center of the area. You shuffled over, looking around the clearing until you saw what Frisk was standing in front of.

 

“Frisk! Get away from there!” You grasped his shirt, tugging him away from the large crater in the ground. “Is this what you wanted to show me?! AND give me a heart attack while you were at it?!” You didn’t like the feeling of your heart being in your throat. It didn’t feel like it was just you and Frisk out here. Like you were being watched…

 

“Yeah, isn’t it awesome! Look,” he searched the ground until he found a good sized rock, “Watch this.”

 

You kept a death grip on his shirt as he inched closer to the edge, tossing the rock over the side like he had done the stick. “Now listen.”

 

Figuring you’d humor him, you nodded and leaned forward just a bit.

 

“One… two… three… four,” he counted softly, “See? It never hit any water or the ground!” His eyes were bright, “How deep do you think it is?!”

 

Gathering Frisk up into your arms, you gave him a pensive look, “I… I don’t think we should stick around to find out, baby. It looks really dangerous,” turning away to walk back to the cabin, “Promise me you’ll stay away from it?”

 

Frisk pouted, “But it’s so cool…”

 

You snorted, adjusting him on your hip, “Oh, so it’s cool to throw things into a really deep hole to see if they hit the bottom?”

 

Pink stained over his cheeks, “Yeah…”

 

“Just… Stay away from it okay? It isn’t safe.”

 

Frisk wriggled his way out of your arms and back on the ground, his little lips still in a pout, “Alright, I promise,” he sighed, walking ahead of you to the cabin.

 

You stood for a minute though, the feeling of being watched still crawling on your back. You cast one more look over your shoulder, still able to see the gaping hole from where you were standing. You shuddered and followed Frisk back, trying to keep your mind off how uneasy you felt.

 

 

 

That night, you struggled to sleep. Your thoughts kept drifting back to the hole in the ground, the endless darkness unnerving you to no end. You hunkered down under the old quilt, smiling as Frisk cuddled up close to you in his sleep.

 

Burying your face into his hair, you squeezed your eyes shut.

 

It was just a hole in the ground. Nothing special.

 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, little Frisk almost got into some trouble. And why do you feel so uneasy?


	3. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You expect for a nice and peaceful day. Just you, Frisk, and the voice in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 247 hits?! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was dark.

 

Everything around you was replaced by seemingly endless blackness. You were floating in nothing. Nothing. It felt so vast, so wide but you struggled to catch your breath, as if the space were just big enough to house your being. You felt so small, but also so cramped, and the sensation was not one that you liked in the least bit.

 

Wanting, _needing_ to call out for help, you parted your lips. No sound came out, however. It was as if someone pointed a remote at you and pressed the mute button. Your hands instinctively came up to touch your neck, shaky fingers poking and prodding at your flesh. Some small part of you hoped that the gesture would make your vocal chords work again.

 

You tried your best to quell the panic that began to rise in your gut, your eyes flicking around the darkness. Where were you? Where was Frisk? The familiar sting of tears welled up behind your eyes, and you slowly felt the blackness surrounding you close in.

 

You curled in on yourself, tucking your head between your arms. You squeezed your eyes shut tight enough to make your head pound.

 

You didn’t know where you were. You didn’t know where Frisk was.

 

You only knew one thing.

 

You were alone. So inevitably alone and scared.

 

 

 

“P̧ͩ͌̄̆̈́ͯ͏̵̧͘l̢̨̢͋̽͆ͮ̃͂ͨ̋̋͟e̷̅̈́ͭ͑ͤ̾̈͊̒ͦͬ͌̎̀͘a̵͂̍̂ͫ̓ͨͩ̍́͐ͬͯ̿ͥ̉͂̾͠͞ş̷̂͂͊̀̆̍̋ͣ̒̆̅ͫ͘e̊̋͗͋ͮ̽̄ͪ̂͂̍ͥͮ̎̒͋̑̈́͠͏͜͏̛,̶̨̛̇͌̿͐̄ͫ ̨́̀̋̈́̃͒ͫ̃͐ͣͬͧ҉̨ḋ̇͑̉҉̶͞͠oͮ̍̆̿̓̾̿͏̸̧͘ ̡ͫ̒̈̋̍ͤ͒ͫ͋̆̀͠n̴͑̊̂͗̀̔̎͌͊̓̑̎ͮ͒ͭ̓́̚̚͜͢͝o̾ͭ̿̀ͣ̂͘͡҉҉̕t̅̂̀̐̄̿͂͛̌̐ͦ̓̀̒͜͝ ̧̀̃̄͒̌̈͐̉͌̏̒͗ͣͮ̉ͥ̀͘͘b̨̢̧̢ͬ̾̈́̇ͮ̂̓̾ͮ́͐̅̽̉͊̚eͦ̾̓̿ͥ̓̒̉̅̆́ͭͩ̎̐ͩͨ͟͞ ̴̴̴̴̔̓͒̉ͮͧͨ̽͗ͮͮ͡á̢̢̈̃̓̇̒̄̌ͮ̐̏͋̆͂̏ͣ͒f̴̢ͪ̊ͪͯ̾͆ͤ͋̋̃̇̇ͦͮͬͫ͊̔́̕͟r̵͆̍̌ͯ̒͆͌͊̇̑͗̔̃ͤ̿͐̅́́̚ä̸́̾͊̃͛ͬͫ͒͒̔ͣ̃̍͐́ǐ̛ͦ͒̇ͥ͑̅̂ͫ̒̅͛̀̀͘d̴̢ͫ͒̂͆͑,̶̵̿̇̉̽̃̔̂͑ͨ̃͗ͨ̐̎ͥ ̶̵̊̽͌̊̉̈́ͣͪ̄̓͋̓̔̑ͦͤ̓́͡͞l͊̍̈̆̐̈́ͫͦ͗͘҉ỉͨ̐ͤͦ́͂̽̾ͪ̐ͨ̌̂̆̐ͫ͂̒҉́͠t̸̶̡̍̍ͬͥ̌̍̈́̎͌́͗t̶ͥ̽̈̽̈̌̚͢͟͢͝l̴̀ͨ̇ͦ͂̌͐̄ͧͦ͜͡҉̸ȩ̸̵͌ͩ̋ͧ̿͂ͨͥ̇̈̃̀͢ ̵̸̨́͗̽͋́͟ôͪͮ̈́ͬͧ̍̆͂͒͋͑ͩ҉̨̧n̵ͬͯ̈́ͩͫ̿̈́̈́ͨ̅͒ͯ̑̍ͮ͛̎́ë̵̷͋͌̈͛ͮͤͧ͌̔̔̿̑͂̂̆̀͝.̐͒ͦ͑̈́̅͆̽̎̒́ͮ̓̐͐͊̐ͪ̀͜”

 

Snapping your eyes open, you wretched your body back into the semi-standing positon you were in before. Did… Did something just communicate with you? It wasn’t a clear voice, nor was it something you could understand. Just a bunch of warbled, static-like jumbled sounds.

 

You opened your mouth to try and speak again, but the atmosphere around you buzzed, almost like a voice booming.

 

 

 

“Ḯ̷̵̛̌̓ͤ̓̓̌ͥ̍̋̚͜͢ ̵̵̨̧̿̿̑́͛̑̈́͆̀̍̐̔̚aͨ̍͊ͧ̀̾ͫ҉̵̷p̧͒͌̾ͨͦͭ̄̋͆̈́ͮͭ̋ͧ̒̽́o̴̵̧͑͒̈́̋ͦͯͮ͛́͜l̷̢͗ͣ͛̈ͦ́҉̸o̧̢̔̒̈́͒͌ͪ̈̐̆ͦ̌̀͞g͛̄͐ͩ̐ͫ̇̎͛̋͒͌͊ͭ̽͌̇̔҉i̴̛ͬ͆ͬͦͨ͌ͨͯ͐̔̈́ͣͭ̀͌̊̐͡͠z̡̐̄ͣ̀̾ͤ́̀́͟e̓̎̒̇ͬͦͣ̌́ͨ̀,ͮ̓̌̑̈́͌ͬͣ͐̀ ̷̛͂ͦ̂ͫ̇ͧ̈͋̊̂̾ͣ͌̆ͯ̆̚͢b̡͐̋́̈̑ͩ͒̀͢u̷̷̢ͫͭ̂ͭ͂̂ͧͧ̋̈́ͤͫ̀t̷̡͗ͫ́ͩ͢͜͜ ̶̍̅̋͒ͥ͑̋́i̸ͦ̔̂̃͂̏͛̾͏t̵̴̓̂̈̃͊ͤ̏ͮ̔ ̷̶̛ͫ̾̍̍͐͌̀̽ͨ̓͘͢i̶͋̒ͪ͊̿͋͐͆͆̈́͑̚͢͡҉̶sͭ̊̑̆́ͣ̽͊͒ͮ̀͜ ̈ͬ̆́̋̒̋̓ͣͭͫͬ̕͢͜͝͞t̸̔͒̂ͪ͒ͮͭ̊ͮͯi̧̋ͥ̀ͤ́̚̚͞m̶̋̂͛ͮ͛ͫ̿ͭ̇͝ȩ̷̂͑̓̎̇ͣͣ̓ͣ͟͏͝ ̨̢̇̊ͮ͛̇̎̌̾̒͌͆̑͌͘f̸̔͋ͭ̊̈̐͂̿́̍͐͟͢o̧͌̆́̕͠ŗ͐͐ͩͦ̀ͨ͆̒̇̈̑͆̐͛͋̇ͬͥ̓͠ ̶̍̆̓ͩ͂ͬͯͧ̔ͭͮͪ̌͢y̢͆̌̂̅̔̑͆ͦͮ̓̓͗̈́̚͞͝͠o̷̢̧̧͊ͮ̈͒̂͟u̵̢ͫ̓̆ͤ̔ͧ͊̿̌̽̑ͪͣ͐̓̍͆̕ ̃̿ͧ͏̧t̶̷̡̢̔͑ͯ̽̋̄ͣ̎̂ͪ̇͝ŏ̡ͭ͒͗́͗͊̀́͝͝ ͦ̓́̆͑͊̾͗ͧ̽͗͢͝wͫ͋̓ͮ͑͆ͫͩ̀ͧ̀̏̎ͬ̿͏̵͘͟a̅̆̿ͮ̏͊͌ͦ͂̿́͘͢͜ķ̵͗́̐̑̉̇̐̂ͩ̓͊̆͒͒͆̓͛̎ͦ́e̢ͩ̒͂̅̍̏̽̎̃ͤ͐̚͡ ̢̉̉ͧͮ͌ͩͥ̊̑͐ͤͯ̀͘uͪ͌̃̅̉̐ͪͨ̂̅̄͊̒̆ͯ̕͞p̢̏ͦ̇̔̑̾̈́ͤͮ͑̏̔̓̐̚͏̀.̶̾ͬ̎͋̐͌͂͊̽ͬ͑̏̂ͮͪ̊́̀”

 

The entire atmosphere surged backwards, sending you speeding through the abyss.  The speed was so intense you couldn’t even properly catch your breath. You heard the entity speak again, still not understanding the warbled words.

 

 

 

“İ̢͋̈̏ͧͯ͢͢҉'̸͌̋ͪ̾̉̋ͧͩͫ̽̀l̨̛̓̅ͦ̊ͨ̊̅̊͊̽͟͡l̴̡̉̊̎̃̌̄ͭ̆̎̑͋͂̔̿̀͋ͣ̂ ̶̨̛̈̽ͪ͌̿͑͒́̏̽ͯ̅̈́͟͡b̷̶͆̓̑̌͗ͣ̌̃̓ͧ́̚͟ę̅̾̿̎̎̆ͧ̕̕͠͠ ̢̨̿̒ͣ̀ͣ̃ͮ͋ͫw̶̸̡ͤ̏ͫ͛̎̎̎͗̆̄̍͡a̧̡̒̀͛ͫ͑ͭ̓̅̌ͨ͘͠t̡̐͒͑͊ͥͫ͑ͫ̏̏ͨ͊̓҉͘͠҉ĉ̛̇ͯ̊̊̾͊̊̒̈́͌ͫ͆ͣ̉̑ͧ͛̀ĥ̡̧̓ͥͦ͑ͭ̓͒̍̈̈́̅̑́͞͝i̧͒͊̀͜͠n̶̢̄̒̓ͫ̓̈ͥ̀͠͏g̶ͯ͐̀̋̎̄̆̓̋̓̈́ͯ̋́͠ ̶̷̢̧͆ͪ̽̐͂̂̒̄ͬ̓̒́̆̚ÿ̡ͭ̓ͩͥͩ̎̇́̔ͩͧ̀ỏ̸̡̑̈́ͮ̎͌ͥ̍͛̄ͫͯ̈́́ù̄ͩ̉ͥ̇̋̎̅ͭ͒̑̾͆ͯ̄́͏̢,̶̉̎͗̂͂̽̏͆̔̔̃͂͆ͧ́̚͟͝ ̵̸̋̄͌̉́ͩ͐̈͆̈ͥ̏̂͌̑ͩ̚͝͝͠m̵̡̢̢͑̀̏̽͌͊̓ͥ͆̂̏ͯ̀̚y̡̎̀͛̓̍́̉̏͋͑̒́̕͞ ̨ͯ̈́͂ͧ̿̌ͨ͒͆̏͜͝d̽̔̽̇͛̓ͨͯͬ̒ͩ̏͆̑́̚͜͜͝͞e̶ͬͦ͊ͦ͋͌̽̒ͯ̚͟͜á̶ͪ̓ͥͣ̆̀́͋ͩ͘͟͝r̷̢ͫ̆̇ͫͨͦ̌̌̈́̎̉͗̆͊͌̚.̵̢̧ͩ̏̋ͩ͌̂̌ͩͦ̓͑̀ͮ͊̒ͮ͂͜͡”

 

 

 

Your lungs took in a loud, ragged gasp as you shot up in bed. Cold sweat covered your entire body, and you shivered from the lack of warmth. Casting your eyes to the floor, you had noted that the quilt you had hunkered under was now crumpled on the floor. Must’ve kicked it off in your sleep.

 

Only then did you register the missing weight on the bed. Your heart leapt to your throat when you saw that Frisk was no longer sleeping next to you.

 

You twisted around, doing your best to keep positive thoughts in your head. You could just barely make out anything in the cabin as your eyes weren’t completely adjusted to the lack of light.

 

“Frisk?” Your voice sounded so small and it seemed to get lost in the room. “Frisk, are you in here?”

 

No response.

 

Your heart stopped.

 

Oh, god.

 

Scrambling from the bed, you grasped at your shoes and shoved them on, completely ignoring the socks bundled up neatly next to them. You dashed for the door, snatching a jacket as you headed out.

 

You ran as fast as your feet could carry you, and you only gave a passing thought to the fact that the sun would be rising soon. The trees moved past you, a few of the branches snagging and scratching at your skin.  One had cut particularly deep, a warm oozing feeling trickling down your cheek.

 

You skidded to a halt as you neared the river.  It was the same place you and Frisk were at yesterday, but as your eyes scanned the riverbank your heart fell.  No little footprints, no little brother.

 

A frustrated growl left your lips, and you quickly spun on your heel to head back towards the cabin. Maybe you’d missed him? Where else would he go?

 

A strange feeling tugged at your heart, a physical feeling. It dawned on you, then.

 

“That hole,” you whispered. He had to be there, right? That’s one of the only other places that was close enough. You had a sinking feeling in your gut. What if he had gone and… You violently shook your head, as if to get rid of the thoughts.

 

Dirt was kicked up as your feet scrambled across the ground. You stumbled down the path to the clearing, taking that left just as you had done the day before.

 

The clearing seemed so much bigger right now. Or you just felt smaller. You weren’t really sure, and right now it didn’t matter. What mattered was finding Frisk.

 

Your feet stumbled to a stop at the edge of the giant hole and your eyes flitted around, searching for that familiar head of brown hair.

 

“Frisk!” You called out, your voice bouncing back to you. “Frisk, where are you?!”

 

You were only met with the soft twittering of birds in the treetops, something that would usually calm you. However, your frazzled nerves distorted your senses slightly. Now the birds just annoyed you and the bright sky only unnerved you.

 

You spun around, your back to the hole now and cupped your hands around your mouth, “Frisk! Come on, answer me!”

 

Wind whipped around you, almost violently and you braced yourself against it. You still continued to call for Frisk, your voice being carried away in the wind. Soon, your throat started to burn along with the tears that had started to fall.

 

Why didn’t you feel him move and get up? Why couldn’t you protect him? You felt so foolish, so angry with yourself. Your calls became more and more desperate, still just being carried away. Your hands started to tremble and you opted to hold them to your aching chest.

 

Frisk’s name died on your lips as the sobs wracked your shoulders. What if…? Oh, god, what if he had fallen down the hole? What if he had fallen down and... Your breathing became labored and panicked, the tears streaming down your cheeks started to burn your skin.

 

 

 

"̧͊̆̿ͮ̆͗̈̑̌̾͌͝W̴̷̢͗͂̒̍͊́̑̿ͩ͛̇͂̕ḩͩ̓ͩ̇ͯͫ҉̡͜͟y͊ͣ̌̀̊̋̾ͥ͏͡ ̡ͪ̈́̄͌ͫͫ̂͢҉d̴ͮͮ͐ͨ҉͏o̸ͬ̿ͣ̈̌̽͐͟͠҉ ̧̇̿̋ͪ̈͌̏̂̐̾͐͊͜͟ý̡ͬ̀̽̿͑͜҉̕o̔́̎̇̏͟͝҉ųͥ̋̂͐͌ͯ͒̿͜ ̸̡ͨ̋ͤ͒ͯ͑̇ͯ͂̆͂̔͘w̔̇̽͗ͨ̇́̕ǫͪͮ̆̀̆̒͗͐͟͡҉r̈́ͯͯͭ͂ͯ̇̀͟͡r̵ͣͥ̐̀̋ͮ͘ÿ̴̶̡ͫ̃̿̂̄̈́̈́̋ͪͪ̒̏ͯ͂̚̚͡͞,̸̨̔̿̎̐͞ ̵̧̿͊ͯ̾ͧ̈͂̆ͣ͜͝m̶̸̡̒̃̀ͭͨͯͣ͐͘͞y̓͛ͬ̀ͥ͘͘̕͞͝ ̨̛̓̀ͨ̋́͊̄̓̉̄̔̔͋͝c͋͛͑ͩ̂ͭ̋̆ͥͪͮ́̆͘͠͞h̃̄ͣͭͨͮͫ̒͆̏̎́͢͡ỉ̵̵̷͗ͩ̆̌ͯͦ͜͜l̸̷̈ͮ̐͐̈̚d̀̾͌ͦ̉ͮͪ̄͐ͯͪ̀̕͜?̵ͧͣ̇̌̉̈ͣ̊̃ͨ͌̄͂̿ͪ̿͑̇̈̀̕͏̧"̶̸̶̨ͥ̀̾ͪ͂ͯ͌͐̍ͤͬͨ͑̏̋ͫ͌͐͡

 

Your head whipped up.

 

It was that same static filled buzzing from your dream.

 

Somehow you had turned to face the giant hole in the ground, your eyes transfixed on the darkness below you. “W-Wha…”

 

 

 

"̸̨̨̐̎̓̅ͧͮ͌ͥ̿͆͒ͭ͒͒Ď̵̶̊͒͗ͮ̂͒̆̓̚ơ̸ͦ̇ͦ͛͑ͯ̅͒͟͝ ̃̾̇̄͒ͭ̑͜n̅̂́̌ͫͪ̾́̉́̉̓̌͆́҉o̶̊͑ͩ͊ͥͥ͋́͌͏̡̨͞ṫ̶̶̡ͭͮ̿ͮ̀ͭͥ̎́͡ ̵̡̡̿ͤ̔̊͌ͥ̆̀͊ͩ͐̚c̶̈́̒ͨͫ͒ͬͫ͡͡҉r̸͊̂̿̀͞͏̧҉ỷ̸̴̡ͪͣͨ͂͑̕͝,̶̧̄̐̍̉͐͑̃̽́̃̂̄͑̾͌ͧ ̨̛̈͒́̅̋̽̆ͯ̉̃͐ͯ̌́̕͜mͣ̎̉͑ͭͪ͑̽̄̏̑̃̀́̕͜͞y̛ͣͭ̒̃̔ͪ̈́ͭ ͗̓ͨ͆̐́̚͞dͯ͛̓̆̒̓ͨ̒ͤ̾̈́͜ě̵ͬ͒̇̐͋̇ͣ̿̇̚͘͘͟͝a̛ͤ͂͒̿͠͝r̿ͪ̐̓̀̇͊̎͌̂̕͜.̧̎͊̒ͦ̂̒ͥ̅͒̂̒̐ͥ͌̿̇ͧ͜͝ ̵̧̢̀̇͋̑ͯ͒̃̓̍͆̓ͭ̑͒̇ͬT̸̢̂̾̍̈̄̋͌ͬͣ͟ȟ͂̈̾̆͛ͧ̔̕͏̸͏e̵̷̓̊͌͆͛̅ͩ͊́ ̧̢̎̓̊̈̓̃̅ͥ̓ͪͬ̾̓́̋h̶̷̡̆̂͑̎͛́̄̕u̧̢ͥͬ̓̔ͨ́̾͒ͮ̔ͭ̍́̂ͯ̚͢m̵̨ͬ̀̋̕͜͝a̛̅ͦ̎̊̓̃̽̽̔ͮͩ̍̓͒̊̚͡ń̴̢̊ͫ͑́͢͡ ̛̛ͯ̍ͣ̽̇̑͢c̡ͪ̄ͪͤ̒ͯͫ̎̉͝҉͏h̸͆̇͊̋ͭ̑ͯ͋̾̔ͤͩͣ͂̒̏ͩ͘i̶͆̊̅ͬ̓ͮͧ͗͜͟͝͞l̴̡̀ͨͪͫͭ̐ͩ̐͆͒ͬ͒͂͐͌̎ͥ͢͞d̉͐ͣ̎ͬ͑̂ͩ͏̧͏̶͜ ̴̴̊̾͛̋̽̏̋̔̌̀͟͠i̵̢̎́̆͌ͭ̌̚͜s̢̡̉ͯ̔̓͊̌͋̈ͦ́̈́̌ͧ̓̿̎ͨ̚͢ ̧ͭ͊͌̄͏̕͝n̶̨̓͌̈́̍̏ͫ̆͐̌ͯ̅̆͐̃̉̓ͮ́͠͡o͒͗ͬͦ̽̑́͑̀͞t̷̷̢͌̅ͬ̽͋͑ͫ́ ̷̈́͐ͮͬ͗̄̓̑͑ͬ̏̕͟͟h̵ͨͬ͐ͪ̐͂̇́ͫ̍̽̏ͮ̇ͣͣ́̚̚͞ȩͬ̒̂́ͨ̈́̆ͮͯ͟͢r̵̨ͦ̏̎ͩͤͤ̂ͦ̍̊̽ͥ́҉ȅͯͦ̆ͪ̚͏̶̨́.̵̡̑̇̎̅͑̉̏̓͆̚"̴̌̆̽ͬ̽̊͐̃̇͗͘҉̨̕

 

The voice bounced around inside your mind instead of surrounding you like before. It was strange, yet gentle. It seemed as if it was trying to be comforting, even if you had no idea what it was saying.

 

 

 

"̷̴́͛͆͌ͭ́̆ͦͣ͐̆̈̊ͨI̶̵͑̓̍̊̔͛̅ͣ̕͟ ̴̸͆͐̃̾̅̿͜c̢ͨͧͯ̓̈́ͥ̎ͩ̃̕͡͏a͛̈́̄̓͗͜͜ņ̵̷̛͛̓ͯͧͭͩ̏͒́ͤ͌̑̓̓̚ ̈ͪͨͬ̈̎̊̄̀̈̀̚͟f̧̢̏̀ͥͪͧ̽̇̎ͨ͒ͣ̅ͧ̏ͤ̓͟͠ȇ́̆ͫ̽̊̎̂̕͝e̷̷͆̇̐́ͭ̊͜͞͏l̶̇̈́ͯ̉̏ͯͤ͗ͤ̐̋͒̌̋͢͡͝͡ ̛ͯ̃ͦ̑͋̃̌ͭ̅ͪ͐̈̈̓̂ͫͥͮ̌̀̕͢͞h̴̊͗ͦ͊͛̊ͨͤ̏̐̌͐̿ͥ̆͜i̶̋̑͛̋̈́̉̎̋ͬ̕͢͜͠s̛̛ͦ̃̄ͨ̅̾̋̓ͦ̑̎̏͂̏҉̛ ̸̷ͫͭ̂ͧ̓̏͘s̋͆̇ͥ̄̅͋ͩ̐͒ͤ̊͒̐҉̶͞͏̛o̵͋̏̆̍̉ͭ̅̓̈ͭ̾̀̋̏̕͢͡ŭ̷̵͒͗̅̋͑͐̈́̆͗̓͋l̸̏͂͗ͫ̑ͣ,̵ͬ̍ͬ̉ͩ̀̈́̿̈́̏ͭ̔̆̂̚͡ ̢̛ͤ̄ͮ̒̎̈́̃ͧ͆͂̐̊͑͏̢͟h̢͛̐̆̉̅ͬ͛͂͌͗̃̆̎ͧ́͢͡͡͡e̶̾̉̾͗̍ͧ́͌ͭ̉̏̎ͦ̆́҉̶̀ ̸̃͐ͪ́̐̾̉̍̑ͭ͆ͥ́̀̓͒͡͝͠ỉ̷͋̈́̅ͮ̐́͠҉s̿̓̓̊ͨ̀̾̈́̎͊̂́̈́͑ͫ͊͊̕ ̎ͣ̓͊̆͆̑̈́̿ͭ̂̉ͮ̈̓́̚͠s̓̑͆͒̿͌̀̍̅ͪ͋ͨ́̚͝͞t̆ͦ͛͂ͣ͌͒̔ͧ̔̽̐̄̉͛̃ͧ̀҉̢i͌̌̋̽̃͆̍̀̋̊̅ͨͤ͊̀͠l̷̸̛ͦͣ̈́ͪl̵̴̢̎̒̈́ͮ͂͑̔͋̔͛ͭ̋̎͑͐ͨ͝ ̸͗͋͋̅͒͟ȧ̸̏ͫ̈ͯͤ̋͞͏͞l͂̀͛ͩ̎̑̑̒ͪͬ͋̎͊͛ͣ̽̒͜͠i̧̢̢̽̋̌ͬ̇̆̈͘v̄̊̆̑̈ͥ͑̎̂́͏͠ę̴̷͛̾̏ͯ͛̀̇̏͡͝,̾͗ͥ̏ͭͫͦͦͪͩ͒̋̏͆͑ͩ͊͌̚͘͏"̢ͮͯͫ̉̈̃ͨ̅́̃ͮ͏͟͜͝

 

The voice continued to speak to you, and you slowly lost yourself in the strange syllables. It was as if the world around you slowly began to break down, the only thing evident was this voice speaking to you.

 

 

 

"̵̓ͪ̍͋́Ȧ͂͛͂͌̂ͧͫ̂̐̐ͤ̑҉̸͝hͨ̂̓̒̌ͩͮ̌̀̿̀̚͘͝,̀́ͦ̈́͌̃̈͏̵̷͝ ͤ͑ͥͮ͢͜͜h́ͥ̎̅ͤ̽͜҉̧ę̐͆̌ͬ̔̓̀͋ͤ͆ͬ̒̂ͦ͗ͦ͛̂҉̀͠͞r̷̢̨ͮ͆ͥ̓̚͠͡e̶̢̍̍ͧ̏̂̏ͨ͘ ̶̉͛ͤ̽ͩͫ̊̈́̍͛̂̽͑ͭ́̐́͞ḣͫ̿̅̾̌ͬ͛ͯͧ̄̐҉̛͜͝͏e̴̢ͤ̔ͦ̏̇͊ͨ͐̀͑̀̚͟͏ ̾̉̋̉̑͊̈́̀͟͜͜͢c̨̓͑͛̂̀͌̽̍͐ͪ͂̔ͮ̆̈́̽́͟͏o̵̢̐̎͋̂̆͑ͤͦ̓̄͛̇ͪ̈́̒ͦͬ̚҉̸́m̴̸̈͋ͬͯͩ̍ͥ̆̚̚͞ēͭͨͧ̔҉̸͢ş̒̾ͦ͌̈́ͧͬ́.̵̎͂͆͊̇̇ͯ͗͌ͭͤͭ́̚͝ ͐̂ͣ̈́̂͠͏̵̷͢D̸ͭͤͨͮ͏̧̡̕oͦͧ͆̆̑̽̚҉͜ ̡̛̒ͬͮ̅͋̊̓͛ͤ̒̍̇̆͋͗̐ͥ̋n̵̡̡͛ͩ͌͌ͤ̂ͭ̉̔̑̉̀̍̊ͨ̋̚̚̕͝o̧͊ͥͤ̄̎̈̚͏t̑͑̆̋͏̡́͢͠ ̢̿ͪ͆͌̌ͫͨ̌̍͞͡҉f̨̡ͦͫ̽̈́̒ͧ̃̅ͣ͒͠͡͏ȑͭ̍ͪ̊ͯ͐̇̔̈́ͨ͆̊ͪ̊͋ͭ̽̚͢͟͞͞e̴̷ͭ̀̅̀̅̃̅ͩ̆ͣ̽̀͘͢t̴̊͒̑ͦͧͤ͑ͩ͛̅̐̿,̢̢̍ͩ͌̄͊̿̊̏̽͡҉͞ ͯ̆̊ͯ̒̿ͪ҉̨̨͡mͦ̏̃͋̆ͬ̇͆ͤ͐͒̓̅́͘̕͞y̧͑̈͗̈́̅̈́̕͏͝ ͂͐̂́ͬ͗ͧͯͯ̿ͨ̆̎̇́̚҉ḋ̊̇̋ͭ̇ͮ̿ͫ̚̚҉̧͠͏ĕ̴̡ͦ̍̅ͤ̓͌̄̎̓͑̅ͧͨ͌ͤa̧ͫ̉ͤ̀́r̋̿̅͊ͣ̀̀̚͢͞.̨̈̍̌͐ͤ́҉̨̕ ̷̸̓͌́͜E̸͌̅̀ͫͧ̚͘v̨̄̾͗ͮ͋ͪ̋͑ͭͫ̚̚͟͞ȩ̶̷̇̂͋̽̕r̸ͥͪ͛̎̀͡͠͝y̢ͮ̄̓̉ͭ̎̀̓͏t̴̴̢̃̑̓͝h̡͛͑͗̀͞͝iͭͫͥ̍ͣ̍ͮ̒͘nͯͥͯ͂̎̀̋̆͆́̇̅ͤ̿҉̢̧g̸̸̨͆̉̍͊ͤ̌̇́ͧ͒ͤ͌̽͒̃͟ ̡̛ͦͦͪ̒͒̃̐̕҉w̴̴̛͛̅̇̐͋̓̊̾͋̋ͫ͟͝i̶̡ͫ̐͐̾̊̄ͨͫ̚͝҉̛l̀ͬ̽̽ͣͬ̾͜͠lͨ̓̊̔̎͋̆̇ͪ̊͂̍̚͡͏̵̕ ̧̧͂͂͂̾ͦ̾͂ͪ̚͡b͂ͯ͒̉̃̔ͬ̓̓ͨ͗ͬ́͋̄̀҉e̡ͨ̊ͧ̀͒̅́̅ͫͬͩ̿̃̽̉̀͟͠͡ ̐ͪͫ͐ͩ̆͐ͬ͊̋͊̌͒̾ͨ̚̕͢j́ͦ̓̎͋̾̃ͤ͗ͬ̔̚͘͢͝u̢ͭͫͬͨ͆ͪ͛ͬ̇̄̄̍̆̽͠͠s̶̶̐̅̎ͧͮͯ͆̀̓ͮ͠͝t̛͗ͫͬ̄̋ͮ͑̈́̓͗ ̵ͣͯͨ̀f̨̡̡̎̅ͫ̈̐̂͂̓ͮ̾͛̇̅̃̒ͮ̓͟҉i̵̷̶̽͑ͯͩ̑̓ͪ̊̊̒ͯ͢n̛̆̇̀ͥ͏e̢̒ͩ̈́̄̾͆̀̊͘͝.ͧ̂̑̏̃̃͗̽ͮ̇̑ͭ̒҉͘͝͞"̊̍̌͏̶͡

 

“Nuna!”

 

You blinked, snapped out of your trance-like state as Frisk’s unmistakable voice fell on your ears. You whipped around to see him barreling towards you, still dressed in his pajamas.

 

“Nuna! What are you doing here?!” He stopped a few feet in front of you. You noticed he seemed just as worked up as you were, his brown eyes wide with worry.

 

It took you a moment to find your voice, clearing your throat before you spoke, “Where… Where were you?!”

 

Frisk looked taken aback and he opened his mouth to speak, but you interrupted him.

 

“I woke up and you were gone! You weren’t at the cabin or the river,” your eyes began to burn again with fresh tears, “and then I came here and you weren’t here either! What was I supposed to think, Frisk?!”

 

He flinched at the harshness in your tone, taking a tentative step towards you. “Nuna…”

 

Your fists were shaking now, and you let out another shaky breath. “Well, where were you?!”

 

Frisk fiddled with his thumbs, “I… I wanted to watch the sunrise. Like we used to do with Dad…” He creased his brows together and his lips formed a little pout, “I didn’t want to wake you up… I wanted to let you sleep in.”

 

Your face softened and guilt washed over you.

 

“I also found this,” he reached into the pocket on his shirt, pulling out a rock about the size of his palm. He gripped onto your wrist, softly forcing it down to his level before he placed the rock into your hand. Looking from his face to the rock in your palm the guilt grew.

 

It was in the shape of a heart. It was a little cracked, one side a little larger than the other, but it was smooth. You silently ran your thumb over the grey surface.

 

“I got it for you,” Frisk tugged at his sleeves, staring down at his shoes, “I’m sorry, Nuna. I didn’t mean to make you upset…”

 

You let out a sigh and stowed the rock away in your jacket pocket before kneeling down to his level. You weaved your arms around his shoulders, pulling his little body close to yours. Nuzzling your face into his hair, you let out a dry chuckle, “You’re gonna be the death of me, kiddo.”

 

His little hands scrabbled to grip on to your shirt, trying his best to return the hug, not saying anything.

 

The tender moment was broken by a distant yipping, slowly growing louder as it approached the two of you.

 

You looked up, a confused expression on your face. Frisk met that expression with a sheepish grin.

 

“I also found a puppy. His name is Pucca.”

 

You rolled your eyes as a small brown and white puppy bounded up to you, it’s too large ears flopping around with the motions. He jumped and placed his paws on your leg, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, staring at you expectantly. Giving in, you ruffled the fur between his ears, earning you a happy lick and a giggled from Frisk.

 

He really was going to be the death of you.

 

You stood, placing your hands on your hips and taking care to move away from the edge of the mysterious hole behind you. “Come on, kiddo. Let’s go get some breakfast.”

 

“Yeah! I love food!” Frisk cheered, Pucca giving him an accompanying bark and following him back across the clearing, causing a smile to cross your face.

 

You took a step to follow them, attempting to ignore the growling in your own stomach.

 

 

 

"̢ͦ̅͒̑ͩ͊́̔ͤ̃S̑ͧ̒̓͆́́͞m̨̡̢ͣ̂͊̾i̴̶̵ͨͯ̆̅̑ͦͯ͌ͦ͒̈ͨ͋͘͘ļ̧̛͛ͩͮ̾ͬ̔̓̑͑̀ͥ͋̿̒͂ͪͤͬ͝͝e̅ͭ͊̑ͪ̓͛͆ͦ҉̶̡͞s̽̈͗̆̊ͪ̂͊̎͡͡͡ ͫ̾ͨͣ̚̕͢͏s͗͐̈́̑̎͗̄̓ͨ͝u͑̔̈̿͐́͜͡i̡̧͛̈́͐̎̋͌͑ͭ̍ͥͥͧͫ̚҉tͥ̋̉̋̀̊͗͂̈́̚͏̸̸͠ ̧̛ͬͦ̔̓ͪ͐̃̑̓͗ͯ̓ͩ̄̅̈͟͠yͣ̓̇̇̔ͫ̿ͪ͂̌͜͞͠͞ŏͤ̏̎̈͒̾̋̓ͨͨͬ̃͐ͦ͞ù̵̧͋̆̔̐̋͋̾͌̌̈̐̓ͨ͒͛̍ ̷ͮ̍ͣ̀́̀̕bͦ̈͗͊̐̄ͮ̍̾ͯ̓ͦ̓ͦ́́̚͞͏̛eͦ̃́ͫ̓̈͊̈́̅ͫͪ͏̷̵̡̕tͫ̄ͧ̋̄́͟tͮ̂͋̿̍̈̍̅̅̄ͯ̓ͦ͆̐̊̎̀̚͝e̴ͩͫ̂ͯ͋̑͛ͣͦ̐ͯ͢͞r̴̶ͯ̄ͦ̏̄̃̒͗ͧ͋̿̓̀́́̚ ̴̵̓̌̋̏͌͛̓ͭͥ̽͒ͪ̇ͬͣ̅̈̓t̂̈́̄ͦ̈̓̓̂͛̊͐̔̓ͮͪ̅ͮ͏̢̛h̨̐͛̍ͣ̄̓́͘a͛ͦͧ̆͏̡͢͏n̈͆̔ͬ̃ͬͪ͠ ̢͗́̇ͯ̆ͣ́̂̍̎ͭ͘͟t̛̍̓̔̾̈e̶ͬ̾͆̎̍͌͐̊̊̄ͬ̋ͣ́͏͢à̵̷̋̑̎ͤ̂̏́̀͝r̶̶̶̨̾̽ͨ̓̅̇ͪ͌̈ͪ̿̅ͫ̚s̃̿̍̅͂́̕.̸͊̉͗ͥͣ͢͠"̵̡̀̏̅͛ͦ̌̇́ͥͮͥ́͢͝

 

You stopped for a moment, tempted to turn back to the hole. The voice in your head seemed to come from there, from the darkness. Biting down your curiosity, you quickened your pace.

 

 

 

The sunlight quickly diminished around midday, being hidden behind ominous storm clouds that littered the sky. You had started a warm fire in the fireplace, which lit up the cabin with a nice, warm glow.

 

The sky seemed to turn darker and darker as you watched from the window, and you heaved a heavy sigh. “Sorry, baby. Looks like hiking is gonna have to wait ‘til tomorrow.” You pulled the curtains back over the glass, turning to take your place next to Frisk.

 

He was rolling around on the rold rug with Pucca. He stopped, as if registering your words. “Aww, what? I wanted to go and see those pretty yellow flowers at the top of that big hill. They’re my favorite…” He ended with a pout, Pucca accompanying him with a sad whine.

 

You chuckled, fishing out your sketchbook and drawing pencils from your nearby satchel. “Well, they’ll still be there tomorrow. It’s about to come down pretty hard out there.”

 

Frisk flipped over onto his stomach, resting his chin on his folded up arms. “What are we gonna do, then?”

 

You had already started a quick sketch on a new page, intending to capture Frisk and Pucca playing together in the light coming off the fire. You were pretty good at gesture drawings, capturing the motion and essence of things by looking for just a moment. You gave Frisk a thoughtful hum as you started to define his face on the paper.

 

“Nunaaaa,” the real Frisk drawled, tapping his feet lightly against the floorboards. Pucca was busy trying to catch Frisk’s untied shoelaces in his mouth, wagging his tail as he jumped back and forth.

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“I wanna make something toooooooo!”

 

You had just finished detailing Frisk’s eyes, making sure to give them that light that was always there. Setting your book down, you stood, motioning for him to follow you. He scrambled up and followed you, his childish curiosity piqued.

 

“Let’s see,” you mumbled, opening one of the drawers at the large oak desk on the far end of the room. Your eyes lit up when they landed on some sheets of colored construction paper. You retrieved the paper and continued to look around the other drawers. Soon you had collected a pair of scissors, a slightly damaged box of crayons, some random markers, and a glue stick that miraculously wasn’t dried out. “Here you go. Knock yourself out, sweetie.”

 

Frisk’s eyes lit up (there was that light you were talking about) and he gratefully took the items out of your hands, tottering back to the spot in front of the fireplace. “Thank you, Nuna!”

 

You chuckled and retook your place next to him, placing your book back into your lap. Soon the only sound that filled the room was the crackling of the fireplace and the sound of pencil on paper. It wasn’t long until that was almost drowned out by the onslaught of the rain falling outside.

 

At one point you stood and looked out the window, but could hardly see a thing. The rain was so heavy; you couldn’t even see where the nearest tree was. Letting out a low impressed whistle, you pulled the curtains back over the window.

 

“Hiking might have to wait until after tomorrow. It’ll probably be way too muddy.”

 

You expected to hear some kind of response, a whine or a huff, but got nothing. Looking over your shoulder, your heart beamed.

 

Frisk had fallen asleep, head down on his drawing with a green crayon in hand, Pucca curled up into his side. An amused chuckle escaped you, making a mental note to draw that later. You peeked around him, trying to catch a glimpse of what he had drawn. Having no luck, you gently pried it out from underneath him, moving so you could see it in the light of the fire.

 

It was a crudely drawn picture of what looked like the two of you. It was simple, a big circular sun in the sky, a few clouds, a couple of flowers drawn around the paper. It seemed that you and Frisk were holding hands, big happy smiles drawn on your faces. He’d done pretty well with the clothes, his favorite sweater colored in with blues and pinks, a big, red heart drawn on the center of his chest. He captured your current outfit as well, a heart drawn on your chest as well, but yours was colored green.

 

You turned and quietly stuffed the drawing into your sketchbook before walking over to the sleeping child.

 

You scooped him up into your arms, gently moving him from the rug to the bed. The movement stirred Pucca, causing him to give a yawn before following his new human to the bed as well. Once you had tucked Frisk in, the puppy clumsily hopped on the bed, resuming his spot curled into Frisk’s side.

 

A genuine smile crossed your lips, and you reached out to scratch at his chin gently. Pretty soon, the small dog was fast asleep again.

 

You decided to move from the floor to an actual chair, curling your legs up under you as you busied yourself with a new drawing.

 

After almost an hour of sitting there, you began to feel the grips of sleep start grabbing at you, but you did your best to evade it. What time was it? Surely it wasn’t that late already…

 

 

 

"̵̂ͫͯ̊̏̐̀ͩ͆͌̇͂ͬ̓ͭ̐̽Ý̡̌ͤ͑̅̓̌͋̀̓̎́͟͏ơ̵̢̋̽̊̈́ͩ͑́ͧ̋u̴̸̢͐ͣ̑̔ ̡̔̉̓ͨ̏̀͌͡s͆̿ͣ̉͗ͤ͛͠͡ḩ̧̡ͯ͒̎̾ͪ͋͐͢͡ở͑̌ͩ̑͑ͩͣ͗ͣ͑̎̓͊͗̆͂̚̚͢͞u̸̡ͣ̄̒̎̋ͭ̌͂̈̀͢ļ̴͑̉͑͋d̢͛̇͑͂ͧ̅ͨͤ̉͗ͦ̔̎ͪͦ̍̌̚͏̧͢ ̨͑̐͂̏̾̽̔̕͜͝͏ṙ̶̀̎ͫ̏ͥ́ͬͭͨͮ̌̒̔̅̄̀e̵ͤ̾̇͂ͥ̍̄̿̀s̅ͥ̔̓̌̅ͦ̒͋̐̌͆ͬ̄҉̢̡t̡ͮ́̈́ͪͨͭ̃̋̽͒̿̈̄̿͂̌̚,̸̡̡ͥͮͧ̓͊̀̓̂̓ͦ̃̏ͥ̇̃͘ ̡̡̃̈́̐̒͒̊̓͘l̏ͪ̄̐̽ͬ̀̀ḯ̽̀ͥͤͩͦͪ͒ͯ͋ͤ͒͐̚͢͟͡͝͞t̶̏̒ͩ̈́̄ͭ͒ͯͨ̓͏t̴̨̧̾ͩ͊ͩ͐͜l͊̑̔ͮ̂ͩ̇̊̓͊ͭ̑͂͑͛͌͒̒ͥ̕҉́̀ė̸̷̛͂ͣ͑͑̎͑ͮ̎ͭ̔̆̾͠͞ ̊̒̑͆̇̊̎̆͊ͬ͛̒͛ͥ̆͗ͭ̿͢ŏ̷̧̊ͣ̐̑̆ͪ̐ͫ͆͌̀̈́̉͆͋ͪ̚̕͜n̷͂̂̔̀͢͞e̸̡ͧͯ̄ͮͥ͠͞.̷̷̢ͮ͛́́̀͡.̵̨̨̌ͣ̆͂̓̿̀.̸̧̎ͫ̃̄ͪ̋͘͢"̸̢́ͬ̒̇ͭͬͪ̍̇̄ͮ̿͐̅ͩ̄̑̚

 

The voice was soft on your ears, almost comforting again. As much as you thought you’d be weirded out by a random voice speaking to you in another language in your head, you honestly weren’t. Instead it relaxed you, the static and warble like sounds lulling you.

 

You leaned back into the chair, your eyes slowly drooping closed as you drifted off into a comfortable sleep by the rain and the voice.

 

 

“Nuna…”

 

You furrowed your brow, turning your head away, as if to block out the little voice talking to you.

 

“Nuna!”

 

You jolted, sleep still evident in your eyes. Frisk stood in front of you, his brown eyes wide and his lower lip slightly trembling. The fire had died out a few hours ago, and you could hardly see anything far behind him. “Frisk, wha… What’re you doing?”

 

He had his blue and pink striped sweater on, and you noticed that there were wet spots on his shoulders as well as water dripping from his hair. “Nuna, I let Pucca out to go to the bathroom...,” his voice took on a little whine, “And I can’t find him!”

 

You ran your fingers through your hair before sitting up straight. You noticed the wind and rain had only gotten more aggressive outside, but you pushed the annoyance that he had gone out into it away. You stood after a moment, “Alright, let’s go try and find him.”

 

You gathered your things into your satchel, including a flashlight and a first aid kit, in case anything was to happen. You pulled on your jacket and your shoes (actually slipping your socks on this time) and forced a jacket on Frisk as well.

 

You stepped out into the whipping storm, looking down at Frisk, “Hold on to me, okay?” You had to raise your voice a little so he could hear you over the wind.

 

He nodded, looping his hand around the leather strap of your bag. You flicked the flashlight on, shining it around your dark surroundings.

 

You walked about a hundred feet away from the cabin, shining your flashlight this way and that as Frisk called out for the dog.

 

“Pucca! Pucca, come here boy!” You were surprised how well his little voice carried in the violent winds.

 

After a few moments of calling for the dog, you were met with a distant yip. It came from the far left, and you turned and hurried that way, Frisk in tow.

 

It was a little difficult to move steadily with the rain pounding down relentlessly, the ground becoming slippery and muddy beneath your feet. You opted to hold Frisk’s hand with your free one, still flashing your trusty light around the forest.

 

“Pucca!”

 

Just ahead you saw a familiar dot of brown and white fur, dashing on ahead of you.

 

To the clearing of the giant hole.

 

Soon, Frisk was leading you, determination bright in his brown eyes. “Pucca, come back here!”

 

“Frisk, honey, be careful-,” your words were cut short as he whipped left into the clearing, tailing the dog.

 

“Where are you going?!”

 

“Baby, look out!”

 

You snatched him up from the ground, suddenly on the very edge of the black hole. You teetered on the edge, gripping Frisk deathly close to you.

 

Once you regained your composure you let out a sigh. “Frisk you really need to watch where you’re going.”

 

“Nuna, look!” He exclaimed, pointing across the vast opening.

 

There sat Pucca, just staring at the two of you. The way his eyes bore holes into you was quite unnerving, sending a chill down your spine that wasn’t from the rain. Then, as if he was being beckoned, he turned and dashed into the treeline without so much as a look to you.

 

A strange sound came from the hole just before you, and you tentatively took a step back. Your grip around Frisk's little body tightened, pressing his face into you shoulder. You wanted to turn and run, but your legs wouldn't cooperate.

 

Just then, a huge gust of wind hit your back, enough to knock the breath from your lungs. It shoved you forward and over the edge, plunging you and Frisk down into the darkness. 

 

You don't remember if you hit the bottom.


	4. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be going bad for Frisk. And where are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop! Two chapters in one day! I am on FIRE!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and kudos and hits! You guys are truly the best!

How many times had Frisk been here before?

 

In this bright, golden-lit hallway?

 

He gripped the knife in his right hand until his knuckles turned white. Giant tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. He could feel his heart in his throat, beating so fast it was just a steady buzz.

 

Brown eyes flitted all around the hall, knowing _he_ was there.

 

Judging. Watching his every move.

 

He’d been judging Frisk from the beginning, always from afar. Watching, waiting for the moment the child made his choice.

 

Mercy or Genocide.

 

**‘C’mon, Frisk! Why are you just standing here?’**

Frisk flinched as the harsh, high-pitched voice rang out in his head. He’d never get used to that.

 

“He’s… He’s too strong, Chara…” Frisk’s voice was so weak, so broken. All the times he’d been killed flashed through his mind. The number was up in the hundreds.

 

And not one time did he feel like it was undeserved.

 

**‘Well, you can’t fight him from here~’**

Against his own will, Frisk started to move forward. He flailed his arms in an attempt to regain control. “No! No, Chara, please! I don’t want to!”

 

The agitated buzzing in his chest ceased for a moment, indicating that Chara was either giving up or taunting him.

 

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” he whimpered, his lower lip trembling, “Please…” Fear crept up his back when he saw his opponent stroll from the shadows, left eye ablaze with blue glowing magic. Frisk resisted the urge to vomit.

 

 **‘You don’t have a choice,’** the voice seethed, and Frisk could feel their smirk, **‘Don’t you want to see your sister again?’**

Frisk’s heart gave a painful jolt, “Y-Yes, but… I don’t want to kill anymore!”

 

**‘That’s the only way!~’**

 

Frisk was moving again, not on his own. Gripping the knife tightly, he lunged forward, ready to strike his opponent in the chest. Taking back control, he forced his hand to fly too far to the right, purposefully missing.

 

Almost immediately, he’s ripped up from the ground, at least a dozen bones impaling him. Frisk let out a weak cry, blood and tears mixing haphazardly on his skin. As many times as it had happened before, he could never get used to the pain.

 

Then it was gone, and Frisk was right back at the beginning of the hall again.

 

The buzzing in his chest was angry now, **‘What was that?! Why did you hesitate?!’**

Frisk gazed down at the knife in his hand, his eyes full of disgust and remorse.

 

At the knife, at Chara…

 

At himself.

 

Giving a defeated and childish scream, he threw the knife far away into the shadows. His hands started shaking, and he could just envision all the lives that passed through his fingers.

 

“So many,” he hiccupped, “I’ve hurt so many…”

 

His voice carried to the only other physical person in the hall. Gaze hardened, he stepped out into the light, left eye ablaze again.

 

Frisk noticed him out of the corner of his eye, the weight of his sins weighing down on his small shoulders. The red scarf we wore around his neck tugged at Frisk’s heart painfully, knowing well that it probably still had some of his brother’s dust pressed into the cloth.

 

His weight gave out beneath him and he sunk to his knees, holding his head in his hands. Violent sobs racked his small frame and he curled over, resting his forehead on the floor.

 

**‘Get up, you fool! He’s walking over here!’**

“No! No more! I’m done,” his voice cracked slightly, “I’m done listening to you, Chara!”  Frisk pulled and tugged on his hair, his eyes screwed shut as his voice bounced off the walls, “I can’t do this anymore! I wanna go home, I wanna go back!” His throat felt like it was on fire, like he’d been crying for days. He probably had, to be honest. “I want Nuna! I want my sister!”

 

Frisk was snatched up from the cold floor, being held up by the back of his dirty sweater. Now eye level with his opponent he shuddered, knowing well what was coming.

 

“you wanna go home, kid?”

 

Frisk nodded, eyes wide with fear.

 

The monster before him grimaced, “you killed everyone, y’know? no one but me and the king left, pal.” His voice was dry and monotone, tired almost. “you haven’t made it past me even once,” he sneered, getting really close to the child’s face.

 

“I… I’m,” Frisk wanted to apologize, but those words meant absolutely nothing even to him. He could never amend this with words.

 

“you wanna fix this?”

 

“Yes! I… I don’t want to k-kill anyone… Ever again…”

 

“i don’t care what you gotta do, how you gotta do it,” the monster’s voice was shaky, left eye blazing even brighter now, “but you’d better go back. reset all the way to the beginning and do this right.”

 

Frisk nodded, “O-Okay… I will… I promise!”

 

The monster said nothing, instead piercing Frisk straight through the chest with a single sharpened bone.

 

“i’m not one for making promises, kid.”

 

 

 

Your eyes cracked open painfully slowly, your lips parting slightly as you drew in a breath.  However, when you were met with only darkness that breath turned into a sharp gasp.

 

Where were you? A more pressing question, _who_ were you? Your name was the only thing that tumbled around in your frazzled mind, repeating itself like a mantra.

 

Twisting and turning your body this way and that, you discover that you aren’t standing or laying, but that you’re actually just… floating. Floating in an abyss of just nothing.

 

It all felt incredibly familiar, really, but it was still quite unnerving.

 

You held your hand in front of you and noticed that it was glowing a soft green. Were your hands supposed to glow?  Your eyes trailed up your arm then down the front of your body.

 

Oh, okay, YOU were glowing.

 

Focusing on yourself, you took note of the clothes you were in. A pure white dress flowed down to your calves, and the way it swished around with your movements tickled your skin. A lock of (h/c) hair drifted into your vision and you tucked it behind your ear, flinching when your finger brushed against something.

 

Lightly groping the object in your hair you plucked it and looked at it. It was a simple yellow flower, and the more you looked at it an increasing feeling weighed down in your chest. Something was familiar about it, but you couldn’t place what.

 

A soft static-like sound interrupted your thoughts, and it was familiar as well. You opened your mouth to speak, to call out to whatever it was.

 

“Hello?”

 

You furrowed your brow together. Your lips didn’t move, but you were sure you had just spoken. “What the…” Rather than feeling your voice come from your throat, it reverberated from your chest. That… wasn’t normal.

 

Lost in your thoughts at your newly found ways of articulation, you hardly noticed a somewhat solid ground form beneath your bare feet.  You were only aware when a gentle tug stirred in your chest, pulling you forward.

 

Giving a small shrug, you tucked the flower back into your hair and stepped forward. Even though you felt like you were moving, it didn’t look like it.

 

“Well, I _am_ moving my feet,” you mused, aware of the semi-ground moving beneath you, “so I must be getting- Oof!”

 

You’d collided with… something? It wasn’t hard, but it wasn’t incredibly soft either. And it was… kind of malleable.

 

Reeling back, you noticed the… thing jumped as well, but otherwise didn’t turn.  The staticky warbled voice seemed to actually be coming from it, and it sounded rushed and nervous, almost like rambling.

 

“Um, e-excuse me,” you whispered, reaching out to gently poke it. You held in a squeak as your finger depressed into the black mass before you, quickly snatching your hand back.

 

It finally turns around, and you’re shocked to see the only contrasting things were a pair of rather large, thin hands with holes in the center and a face looking back at you.  It straightened up, towering at least a foot and a half over you, making you shrink a little. You studied the face, which was a pale gray, with an almost purple undertone. It had a simple face, two eyeholes (eye sockets? You think eye sockets would be a better description) with a crack leading up from its rightt socket, causing it to droop a bit, and one stretching down from the left one, meeting the large open smile spread across the face. A simple white pinprick of light danced around in the left eye socket, serving as a pupil you guessed.

 

“H-Hello there,” you mumble, stepping back and giving a small wave.

 

It returns the wave before speaking to you, “Í̧ ̸̷̴̧͢w҉̵͜a̢̡̢͢͡s̨͏̶͞ ͏̡̧b̴̛͠͏ȩ҉͡g̸̢͘̕i̢͟͞͞n̵̡ǹ̢̛i̸̶̢̛͡n͘͏g̷̷̸͠ ̨̡̀͝t̡͝ǫ̛͠ ̵͘͜͟ẃ̷̷͡o̷̷̡͟͞r͘҉r̨͏͞y͢͡ ҉̨y҉̸o҉͜ù͘ ̧͞w̧͜͠o͟҉̡́͡u҉̢l̴̶̡̕d̷͝ ̧̨̀͢n̛҉̢͢e̴̢v̵e̛͘r̸̶̶̨ ̸҉c͜͏o̶̧͘͝m̴͡e̸͠҉̢̕ ̶͟͟͞t̷̀͘͝o̶̕͞.҉̨͜”

 

You were right, it was the same voice that was mumbling earlier, but you still couldn’t understand it. You gave it a shrug, “I’m sorry… I don’t know what you’re saying…”

 

A strange purple flush covered its high cheeks as it gently bopped itself on the forehead, as if realizing its own mistake. After thinking to itself for a moment, it starts motioning to you. More so, it starts motioning to your chest, signing and forming a heart with its hands before gesturing to your chest again.

 

Your eyes flick from its face, down to its hand, and back up. You suddenly became a little self-conscious and flustered, gently crossing your arms over yourself. “I-I don’t…”

 

As if realizing what you were getting at, its entire face turned that shade of purple again before putting up its hands in a defensive position. The warbled speech was fast and panicky, almost embarrassed, and the smile turned to one that seemed sheepish.

 

After calming down, it held out its hand, patiently waiting for you to take the hint. You delicately slipped your hand into the larger one, noting how its face was dusted with a soft lavender when your fingers brushed over the hole in the center. It gave your hand a gentle squeeze, and you felt a little more at ease.

 

Motioning to your chest again, you noticed it seemed to be asking permission.

 

“You won’t hurt me?”

 

It quickly shook its head, gently squeezing your hand once more in reassurance.

 

You gazed at it for a few more moments before nodding, “Okay…”

 

Keeping your hand held, it placed its free hand over your chest, and you noted the purple color stayed on its cheeks. Its single pupil looked up from your chest to your eyes, almost like it was asking permission again. Giving another nod, you felt a little pressure from its hand.

 

A gentle tugging sensation in your chest caused you to close your eyes and your breathing involuntarily hitched. The tugging became more prominent, but it wasn’t painful as it was just unusual. You felt it squeeze your hand a little tighter after a moment, and you slowly cracked open one eye.

 

Both of them flew open when you saw what floated between the two of you. There, floating just inches from you, was a heart the most beautiful shade of green. Your free hand shot up and instinctively touched the skin that the dress didn’t cover, feeling around for a hole of some sort. Your eyes scanned the surface of the heart, taking note of the few scratches and marks that shone a little brighter.

 

The creature before you made a warbled sound, and it almost sounded like a chuckle. Your eyes flitted back up to its face and you were vaguely aware of the hand that still held yours. It lifted a finger, as if saying ‘Hold on.’

 

You watched as it pressed your hand to what you assumed was its chest. A soft green glow emanated from your hand, lighting up the dark mass that made up the creature itself. Your eyes flipped from your hand up to its face.

 

Its eyes were closed in content as it released your hand, and you pulled back slowly.

 

“Wha,” you were at a loss for words as something followed your hand from the creature’s chest.

 

It was another heart, but it was upside down, the color a dark, deep purple. You kept your hand beneath it, leaning forward only slightly to curiously inspect it. Whereas the heart that came from you only had a few scratches, this one had several. Cracks and scratches webbed out from the center, wrapping around the sides. It was rough and beaten, and when it pulsed it was weak. You noted that tendrils of the blackness it came from still clung to it like glue.

 

You reached up and gingerly brushed your fingers over the surface, so soft as if the slightest touch would cause it to crumple under you.  It filled you with sadness to see… whatever this was in such a sad state.

 

The creature in front of you stilled, and when you looked up to its face the pupil in its eye was gone. Its cheeks were completely flushed, and something like sweat lined its forehead. You snatched your hand back, “I-I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”

 

It gazed at you for a moment, and all you could do was inspect its face. Was that a tear in its eye? Quickly shaking its head, it waved a hand in front of you, ‘No harm done.’

 

Taking both of its hands, it gently cupped the area around both of the hearts, and you watched intently as a soft, purple glow appeared around its hands. The glow focused in on its own heart, and after a moment it moved to focus on yours as well.

 

It felt… strange. But in a pleasant way. It caused your body to flush with warmth and you let out a content sigh, feeling yourself physically relax.

 

A soft chuckle reached your ears. "̛Are y҉ǫu alrig͏ht?̀"

 

Snapping your eyes to look up at it, _him_ you deduced from the deep voice, you opened your mouth to speak. However, you couldn’t even utter a word.

 

"I͜ do͟ a̕p͘o̕lo͡giz̨e̕ fo̢r҉ th̕at. I͢t ͜wa̸s̀ ͡ą ͜tad͢ tǫo͘ ̢in͡t̵i͠m̢ate̶,̷"͠ he looked to the side, his face flushed again, "̷b͝ut ͜it wa̶s ̡the̵ ̛onl̶y ̡s͘o͜lutio͜n̴ I could͞ t͢h̢inķ that̶ ́wo͝u̴l̶d̀ all̢ǫw u͘s ̨t̀o͟ ͡co҉mmu̢nic̸a̷t̢e.̢"

 

You could listen to him talk forever. His voice, although it still had the slightest bit of static beneath it, was deep and smooth. He spoke softly, and you could almost hear some kind of discernable accent.

 

Finally deciding to not just stare at him like a weirdo, you smiled. “No, no, it was fine… I think.” You glanced down at the hearts that still hovered between you, “But, uh, what did you do exactly?”

 

He picked up your hand again, holding it in both of his rather large ones. His smile turned soft and his eye lit up. "̡We͟ll̷,̛ ̨t͡h͘i͠s҉,́" he motioned to the glowing green heart, "is y͏oưr̢ ͠s͘o̸ul͜. ̡The ͢ve͘ry̧ c͜u͏lmi͝na͏t̴ion ͢of͠ ̷yo̴u̵r͘ bèi̶ng.̢ ̛I̶t ́i̡s ̧eve̡ry ͢bit of̨ who ̸y͟o̶u͢ ́a͡re."

 

You nodded, “And… the one I pulled out is yours?”

 

He lowered his head a bit, his smile dropping slightly. "͏Ye͠s, ̨t̛ha͡t́ is mỳ ҉s͠ou͢l.̢"̢ He almost sounded ashamed, his hands tightening around yours.

 

You placed your free hand on a part of his arm that peeked out from beneath the blackness that cloaked him. “It’s a beautiful shade of violet,” you mused, offering him a sweet smile, “It reminds me of the night sky.”

 

He watched as you gazed back at his soul, your eyes tracing the nicks and scratches.

 

“And these,” you gently ghosted your fingers over them, “They remind me of the constellations. They each have their own story, and only add to the beauty.” Returning your hand back to his, you gave him a gentle pat, “I think it’s wonderful.”

 

 _‘She… She has no idea what she just said,’_ he thought to himself, his own soul fluttering out in the open. It was all incredibly intimate to him, but she most likely didn’t see it that way. She was human, after all. She couldn’t possibly understand.

 

He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the creeping blush that threatened to crawl up his neck. "A͡-A̛ny̴w͜ay, i̡n ͞sh͟o͟r̶t I͝ ̛j́u͘s̀t̸..҉.̡ Cŗeatéd a̶ sma̵ll ̛b̧o͟n͘d̨ ̡b͠et̕w͏e͢e̡n̡ ̸our͜ ͏s̴oųls̕ ͢so yo͜u̸ c͢ou̧ld ̨un҉d̵ers͢t̢a̡n͡d ̕my l̴ánguag͞e."

 

You nodded, watching in awe as your soul slowly floated back into you, the unusual tugging completely forgotten. “That’s so cool,” you whispered, watching as his disappeared back into him as well.

 

A deep chuckle rumbled from him, "̢T̨hańk ͞you̧,̢ ̸my ͝de͝a͝r͜. ̡Now͟, al͟lo͠w͞ ̛me̢ to̡ ̴i͡nt̕r͟o͞duce ̨mỳse҉l͜f̡.̴" He brought your hand up to his face, pressing somewhat of a kiss to your soft skin. "́M̢y̡ ̕nam̴e͢ is͝ W. ͢D͜. ̴G̷as̀t́e̸r.̢ ͝B̧u͏t ͞y̛ou ̢ćaǹ ̴ju̢st̸ ͡c̀àl̢l me͠ ͏G͏ast́er͏ ̷if ̡y͟ou̧ ̷l̀ik̵e.҉"

 

You felt your cheeks turn a little warm at the affectionate action, your name tumbling out of your mouth in a most undignified way. You mentally scolded yourself, your face only getting warmer when he chuckled at you again. "S-So, um, Gaster."

 

He hummed in response, indicating he was listening as you glanced around.

 

“Where are we, exactly?”

 

His hands seemed to tighten around yours only slightly, and when you looked up at him his smile seemed strained.

 

“Gaster?”

 

"͠M͜y͟ d͝ea̷r̴,̀ I ҉r͠ég͠r͏e̢t ͟t҉o̶ in͢fơrm y͢o̴u҉,͜"͟ his face fell just a little, "Y̷o͜u'̕re ҉in̨ ̵th͡e ͟V͢oid̕."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed all dat Gaster fluff, cuz I sure as hell enjoyed writing it!


	5. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving and forgetting the Void, you meet some friendly and not so friendly monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter so much, but I really hope you guys don't hate it as much as I do. 
> 
> And we will be meeting the snas in the next chapter!!!!

You blinked slowly. “The… The Void?”

 

A solemn look passed over Gaster’s face and he nodded. At the confusion on your own face, Gaster took in a breath.

 

"The Voi̵d ̧is..̴. ̀Ev̶e̕ry̢thing҉ ̢a̛n͝d no̸t̷hi̕ng͢ a͡lļ ̡a͜t the s̶a̵mę t҉i͏m͢è.̵ It̕'͠s th́e sp͏ace ͞b͠etwe̢en̡ ͜timeli͟nes̢ a͞n҉d ͠rea̷l̢itie̵s.̷"͡ His voice was soft, and the static sounds almost drowned him out.

 

You nodded, looking around again like you’re seeing the blackness for the first time. “How… How did I get here, though?”

 

His hand tightened around yours, "҉̷Į͝-̛I҉̕'͘͜m͟ ̸̶n̷̶͢o̢t̵͜ ͝s͟u͟r̸̕e.҉̨͏"͠

 

You turned back to him, hearing his voice crack out and glitch. His body looked like it was phasing in and out, his eyes closed as if he was in pain. “Gaster?”

 

He still smiled at you, holding a hand up to show that he was alright. However, it happened again, and it began to worry you. He hunched over slightly, breathing a little ragged.

 

“Gaster, are you alright?” You tried not to let the worry show as you placed a hand on his forearm.

 

He took a breath, letting it out in a slow sigh, "̛I҉̸̧t͘ ḿ͘u͝͏s̀t͞҉ ̴b̷e͠ th̡e̶͝ ̵̷̢r͞e҉s̸̨et̛̀҉s̷.̷.̀͝.͟"̷

 

You creased a brow at him, stepping closer, “Resets?” You were certainly learning a lot today.

 

"I a҉pologiz̢e ͏fòr͢ ̢that,͜ m̀y͏ ͏dęar.̕ I̛t's b̶èen̡ ̕ha̶p̨p͞ęnin҉g q̴uit͡e̵ ̡f̕ŗeque͏ntly.͡" He gave you a strained smile, but you only stared into his eye sockets, expecting an explanation.

 

He sighed, patting a large hand on your smaller one.

 

"͠RES̶E͢T̨Ş ̷are̵.̧.̴.̴ co҉mplįcated́. ̶I҉ń ̢dif̕f̵e̸r̷e͞nt̶ ̶ti̛melin̷e̷s, ͝th͡ere is ̸a var͜ia͢b͘l̛e th́at̕ c̡a͜n̴ c̨au͜se ͏t҉ḩe͏ ti̵m̨el͟i͝ne t͡o ͏R̸E̛S͠ET̀,͜ o̢r s͞tart o͟v̀er fròm a͝ s͞pe̴c̨i͞fi͠c͠ p̀oi̢ńt͠ in̶ ͜t͞ime.̴" Noticing your confused demeanor, he continued, "́Thi̷s͘ ca͘n ́hap̢p̡ęn̡ w͜i͡th ͡t͢h̢ę begińn̴i͠n̡g ͝of̷ t̷h̕àt҉ sp̀e̵ci̵fic̶ ̛ti҉m̵eli͠ne,͠ óŗ i̛t͜ ͟caǹ LOAD̴ ͡a͟t͠ a̛ ͠ce͘ŕt̀ain p̡oin̶t͜ ͏o͏f̸ t͞h͢a̢t̡ ͢t̵i̕mel̡ìn̨e͠.҉"

 

“I don’t,” you pouted slightly, “I don’t understand.”

 

He thought for a moment before snapping, and you held on to him as a fast lurching feeling whipped you forward. You had screwed your eyes shut, and only opened them when you heard him chuckling at you. "̛You ̵c̶an͡ oṕe͞ǹ ͘yo̢u̕r ̛eye͡s, my d̀ear͜."͘

 

Your eyes took a moment to adjust to the new light that surrounded you. You took a step back from him and looked around. Surrounding you were several holes, rips really, in the darkness that served as windows it seemed. 

 

You stepped forward to inspect the rip closest to you, noting that if you moved left or right you could see farther into the rip. In this specific one, you saw a large tree decorated in bright lights, boxes wrapped in bright colored paper placed neatly beneath it. It seemed to be in a snowy area, and you saw a… monster? Yeah, that was an armless monster standing next to the tree, a large smile planted on its face as it happily chatted with someone just outside of your vision. It was all silent, so you couldn’t make out what was being said.

 

“They’re… monsters,” you whispered, a smile covering your lips. Gaster chuckled, honestly amused at your wonder.

 

Your eye flitted over to the next one. This one was set in a place that looked like a bar. You focused in on the table of dogs playing poker and you chuckled. Looking over to the left you saw two figures sitting at the bar. Behind the bar stood a man (monster?) on fire. Like, literally completely covered in it. He placed a basket of fries in front of the two sitting on the barstools.

 

You leaned closer, your attention settling on a blue hoodie that seemed to stand out from the warmth of the bar. Upon closer inspection, you noted that this was a monster as well, with dark eye sockets much like Gaster’s. The monster had a wide grin on its face (skull? It looked a little like a skeleton) and little white pinpricks of light that served as pupils. Its shoulders shook as it seemed to be chuckling, and you couldn’t help but giggle as well as if you were in on some kind of joke.

 

An odd pang of… something filled your heart.

 

There was a child. A human child sitting next to the skeletal looking monster. He had tanned skin and brown hair that slightly fell over his eyes, and a bright smile covered his face as he laughed along with the monster.

 

You stepped back and looked around, finding the same child in more than one of the rips. He was actually in several of them, more than half.

 

Your eyes settled on one that seemed to peer into a bright yellow hallway and you rushed to it. Your breath hitched in your throat as you saw the human child standing there, large tears welled up in his brown eyes.

 

“Gaster, I,” you gulped, “I can’t hear anything. Is there a way to listen?”

 

Noticing your almost polar change in demeanor, he reached over and pressed a hand to the surface. The sound was muffled at first, but a shrill scream made you jump.

 

The child wailed and threw a knife he had been holding, collapsing onto his knees. You felt your heart break and you leaned forward, part of you wanting to reach through the rip to hold the child.

 

You vaguely felt a hand on your shoulder, "̶Arè ͜yo̴u ̷a͢l͏r͡i̢g͟h̛t͟?"

 

You could only nod, watching as the child cried out into the seemingly empty hallway. “I… I feel like I know him…”

 

You didn’t notice the guilty look on Gaster’s face.

 

_“I want my sister!”_

Your eyes widened as you whispered out a name, “Frisk…?”

 

_“I want Nuna!”_

“Frisk!” You began pounding on the surface, but it only bent slightly under your assault. Of course! He was your brother! How could you forget?! “Frisk, baby, I’m here!”

 

Gaster said your name softly, his grip slightly tightening on your shoulder.

 

You felt your heart leap into your throat as Frisk was snatched up from the ground, his eyes going wide with fear. Your fists pounded harder onto the surface, tears welling up in your own eyes. “Put him down! Frisk, I’m here! I’m here!”

 

A scream ripped from your throat as you watched a sharpened bone impale Frisk, the light slowly draining from his eyes.

 

“FRISK!” You screamed as you pounded and clawed at the image.

 

Your legs gave out under you and you collapsed, your hands still on the image. Gross sobs racked your body and you felt like you were going to throw up. You could see your brother’s body being held closely, your eyes barely trained on the blue hoodie that was slowly becoming stained with Frisk’s blood.

 

You wouldn’t forget that blue hoodie.

 

You could barely register Gaster’s arms encircling you, "҉I̸.̀.͏.҉ I͞ am s̕ò s̸ơrry̴ ͞tha҉t you̡ ̀h́a͏d̛ ţo w͠itne̡s҉s̵ th͏at̶.͘"̡

 

“I want to go to him.”

 

Gaster sighed, "̕I ͝do ̶not.̵.. ͞I̵ a͠m n͜o̢t̸ ͟su͝r͏e tha̡t y̡o̷ù wi͜l̴l̸ end̛ ͏u̢p̶ ͏i̵n ̛ţh͘is̛ sp͡ecific ͘t҉i̡m̕e͘l̵in̴e.͝ ̵I ̵a͘m͞ ҉no͟t͠ ͏s͟ure̛ ̛wh͟e͞r͟e ̶o͘r w͏hęn ͞yo͠u ̀will̡ l͜an͢d͡,̢ ҉actu̸all̶y."

 

You shook your head, swallowing numbly and swiping at the tears that stained your cheeks. “I want to go to him,” you repeated, voice a little sore.

 

You were standing now, and you weren’t sure if it was of your own accord or if Gaster had pulled you to your feet.

 

He reached around you and touched the surface again. It rippled under his touch and grew, large enough for you to just step through.

 

You shivered as you felt his warm breath on your shoulder, barely hearing his apprehension as he spoke, "̷Jus̶t͟ thiǹk of̡ wh̡ére yo̡u wa҉n͝t to g̵o,́ aǹd j̕u͞m҉p̛ ţhr͜o̵ug̕h."

 

You nodded, trying your best to quell your sobs in your chest. Without thinking, you turned and wrapped your arms around his figure. It gave way slightly under your embrace, and you could only utter a pathetic thank you through your whimpers.

 

He placed his arms around you and gently tightened them. "͜Pl͝ea̷se͘ d͏o͝ ̷n̴ot͘ f̶or͜get͡ ̨ab̷out͝ m͜e..." His whisper was quiet and desperate, and all you could do was nod.

 

You pulled yourself from his comfortable embrace and rushed into the rip, not glancing back as you were pulled into the darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

“Nuna…”

 

You furrowed your brow, a soft mumble tumbling from your lips.

 

“Nuna, wake up…”

 

You felt little hands touching your face, shaking your shoulder, pushing on you.

 

“Nuna!”

 

You gasped and shot up, eyes wide and heart beating incredibly fast. Your panicked eyes landed on the child sitting next to you and you gathered him up into your arms. “Frisk!”

 

You shoved your face into his little neck and ran your fingers through his hair, his little hands gripping at your shirt sending sparks across your skin. You didn’t know why you felt this way, as if you were to let him go, he would just disappear.

 

“Nuna!” He was hiccupping, little sniffles coming from him. “You wouldn’t wake up!”

 

Pulling back, you cupped his face in your hands, a smile crossing your face, shining brightly through the tears. Sloppy kisses were planted all over his face, and usually he would push you away but he seemed like he treasured them. He placed his small hands over yours, happy little giggles escaping him as you covered his face in teary smooches.

 

You sat there and held him for a little longer, rocking him back and forth in your lap. After realizing that he wasn’t going to disappear, you looked at your surroundings.

 

You seemed to be in a cave-like room, the only light spilling in from a hole that seemed like hundreds of feet above you. Did you fall from there? How were you two still alive? You registered the soft ground that you sat on must have saved you, yellow flowers only bending slightly under your weight. In the darker parts of the room you could make out some pillars, and they looked worn with time. They blended in nicely with the background.

 

Frisk moved to look at you, “Nuna?”

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

He reached behind him and pulled something from the ground. Upon closer inspection you noticed it was your leather satchel. “I found it over there but,” he frowned a little, “it must have gotten ripped on the way down.”

 

Holding it in your hands, you did notice that the strap was ripped in two. You made a half frown. You loved that satchel. “Well, we can do this.” Tying a knot in the strap, you flashed him a smile and slipped it over your shoulder. “See? Good as new!”

 

He smiled before wrapping his arms around your neck. You stood, and he took that as an opportunity to wrap his legs around your waist. “Don’t wanna walk?”

 

You could feel him shake his head against your shoulder, “Nu-uh.”

 

‘Good. I wasn’t gonna let you anyways,’ you thought to yourself. You turned in place, eyes flitting around the dark room until they landed on a single doorway.

 

Shrugging, you adjusted Frisk and started in that direction. You entered another room, just as dark as the first one. It even still had a singular source of light that illuminated a spot on the ground.

 

You took a step forward, preparing to just walk through the normal room.

 

Until a single yellow flower popped up from the dirt.

 

A flower with a face.

 

“Howdy!”

 

You stopped in your tracks, Frisk twisting around to look at the flower as well. Did that flower just… Talk to you?

 

“I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower!” It flashed a friendly smile to you.

 

“Um… hello?”

 

You could feel Frisk’s grip lighten on you as he waved to the flower.

 

“You guys are new to the UNDERGOUND, arent’cha?”

 

You could only nod. “I… Guess so?”

 

The flower closed its eyes and shook its petals, as if shaking its head, “Golly, you must be so confused.” It looked back up at you, and… Did it just wink at you? “Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do!”

 

A tight feeling pulled at your chest and you screwed your eyes shut. You heard a little gasp come from Frisk and you held him tighter.

 

“N-Nuna, look…”

 

You opened your eyes and followed Frisk’s gaze to something in front of you. A little gasp got caught in your throat.

 

Floating in front of you was a heart, however… It was strange looking. Half of it was green, the other half red. A lavender colored mist seemed to encase the entire thing, and the colors lit up as it pulsed in time with your heart beat.

 

“Golly, look at that! I’ve never seen two souls fuse like that!” Flowey’s voice rang out, and you heard something like amusement in it.

 

You looked back down at the flower, feeling a little unsettled.

 

“Down here, you can make your soul stronger by catching little white,” it grinned at you, “friendliness pellets!” Materializing out of thin air were little, well, pellets. They floated around Flowey, “Now, make sure you can gather enough for both of you!” It winked at you again.

 

The pellets honed in on the heart, your and Frisk’s soul, and floated towards it.

 

You didn’t know what you were expecting, but it wasn’t pain.

 

A searing pain filled your chest, and Frisk cried out as he felt it too. You collapsed down on your knees, trying your best to keep breathing. Frisk slipped out of your arms, but he still held on to you.

 

Flowey cackled, voice going from chipper to sadistic in a second. “You IDIOT.”

 

Whipping your head up, you glared at him. “What the hell?!”

 

“Down here it’s KILL OR BE KILLED.” He started cackling again, and this time an entire circle of pellets surrounded the soul. You started to panic as they got closer and closer, and you tried your best to quell Frisk’s whimpering.

 

You found that if you focused hard enough you could make the soul move. Which would be great, but there was nowhere for it to go.

 

Flowey’s face twisted into one of malice and it seemed to love the look of pathetic panic on your face.

 

‘Someone help us!’ You ducked down and buried your face into Frisk’s hair, holding him tight and waiting for the inevitable pain.

 

But it never came.

 

“What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youth…”

 

That wasn’t Flowey…

 

You looked up, arms still holding Frisk tightly to yourself. There, standing in front of you, was a tall monster. You deduced it was a woman from the soft tones of her voice, and you were slightly amused that she resembled a goat.

 

She was quite tall, with soft brown eyes and plush looking fur. She was dressed in a simple purple smock with white sleeves that reached her wrists. A soft, almost motherly smile graced her features as she approached you.

 

“My children, are you alright?” She held out a furry hand, and you took it.

 

Once on your feet again, you nodded. Frisk wormed his little hand into yours and you could feel his body heat against your leg. “Y-Yes, ma’am. Thank you.”

 

She smiled even brighter at the two of you, and you returned it. “I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I come through here every day to see if a human has fallen down.”

 

“Well, you came along just in time…” You let out a nervous chuckle. You introduced yourself, attempting to rid your voice of the shakiness. 

 

Frisk stepped forward a bit, a bright smile on his face, “I’m Frisk! Thank you for saving us!”

 

Toriel let out a soft laugh, and it sounded so nice to you. You smiled in return.

 

You and Frisk ended up following Toriel through the ruins. All the while she insisted on holding your hand, and you willingly let her. You felt safe, and it reminded you of the times you spent with your parents.

 

You missed holding Mom’s hand, which she loved to do. It made her feel young again, and you wished you hadn’t taken those moments for granted.

 

Soon Toriel had to regrettably leave you. She claimed the reason was that she had some things to attend to. She left with a brisk hug to the both of you, slipping a small cell phone in your hand.

 

“If you need me, do not hesitate to call. Alright?”

 

“Yes, mo-,” you sputtered, “T-Toriel.” Had you really almost called her mom?

 

Seeming to not catch your mess up, or to ignore it, she smiled and rushed off, leaving you and Frisk in a large room. Frisk slipped his hand out of yours and began to explore the room.

 

You walked around as well, shuffling your feet against the ground. Slowly the two of you began to move forward in the Ruins. You were met with a few puzzles along the way, but Frisk was pretty fast at solving them. Toriel had called a few times, not-so-subtly asking whether you and Frisk liked butterscotch or cinnamon. In the end, you told her you liked both.

 

After a few confrontations with small monsters (you liked flirting with the Froggits, even if they couldn’t understand you), and buying a donut from the spider bake sale, you’d reached a rather large room with a single tree in the center.

 

“Oh, my children!”

 

Toriel’s voice rang out as she shuffled towards you, a look of mild worry on her face. “Hey, Tori,” you greeted, Frisk waving from your side.

 

“I apologize for leaving you alone for so long! Time seems to get away from me,” she smiled sheepishly.

 

You followed Toriel into a house built into the Ruins, Frisk in tow as he opted to hold your hand most of the time. A wonderful scent filled your nose, and you let out an involuntary ‘mmm’.

 

Toriel chuckled as she led you down a hallway that was just to the right of the front door, “Now, I know that it is small, but,” she stopped in front of a door, “This is your room. I apologize, there is only one bed. But…” She ruffled your hair, and you felt so small. You came up to her shoulder, after all. “I hope you and Frisk will be happy here.”

 

Oh.

 

Wait.

 

You forced a smile, but your thoughts were elsewhere as she shuffled back down the hallway.

 

Frisk rushed into the room, and you heard him start shuffling around. You followed suit and looked around.

 

The room was obviously made for a small child. In the closet were lines of different sized shoes, and hung above them were several sizes of sweaters and shirts. There was a desk on the left wall, and a bed on the right. It was small, but it could fit the two of you if you cuddled, which wouldn’t be a problem.

 

You chewed on your lower lip. “Frisk?”

 

Frisk was currently shifting around in a toy box, pulling out a single teddy bear, “Hm?”

 

You walked over and knelt down in front of him, catching his full attention, “Hey, I was thinking… We can’t,” you sighed, “We can’t stay here, you know, forever…”

 

His face fell just a little bit.

 

“I think… Tomorrow, after we rest, we should keep going. There has to be a way out.” You tried to give him a comforting smile, reaching out and tucking a brown strand of hair behind his ear. “We need to get home.”

 

He poked his lower lip out, “Yeah, I know. She’s just so nice…”

 

You reached out and gathered him into your arms, stifling a yawn that threatened to escape your lips. “I know, baby.”

 

You and Frisk hunkered down in the small bed. Even though it was meant for a small child alone, you had managed to get somewhat comfortable.

 

Frisk fell asleep with his head on your chest, and you laid on your back, eyes on the ceiling. You ran your fingers through his hair, just listening to his sweet breathing fill the air.

 

Soon, your eyes were heavy with sleep, and you planted a small kiss on his forehead.

 

“Goodnight, Frisk.”


	6. Can't Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know you can't stay with Toriel, so you ask to go home. And what's up with that door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, so we don't get to meet the Sansmaster in this chapter, but I feel like I left off in a really good area. Don't worry, fluff will ensue!
> 
> And thank you so much for all the comments, kudos, and hits! It really is amazing and makes me want to keep writing!

You were woken up by a familiar voice.

 

It wasn’t Frisk or Toriel.

 

It beckoned you softly out of the bed, carefully minding Frisk’s sleeping figure. The air was slightly chilly as it brushed against your bare legs, and you were beginning to regret having worn shorts the day you and Frisk fell.

 

The door closed behind you with a light ‘click’, but you weren’t worried about waking anyone up. You now stood in the hallway, your toes scrunching the carpet beneath your feet.

 

For a moment you just stood there, staring lightly at the wall in front of you. The voice called you again, and the sound seemed to resonate in your chest. For some reason, it beckoned you to look to your left, down towards the end of the hall.

 

Your sleepy eyes widened considerably.

 

There was a gray door there. You don’t remember seeing it earlier when Toriel had shown you and Frisk to your room.

 

There was a familiar tugging feeling in your chest, and before you knew it you were standing in front of the door. You blinked slowly as you rested your hand on the surface, feeling a presence on the other side.

 

You gently pushed on it, as it didn’t have a doorknob, and were met with a black room. Only a step in, and the presence was even stronger.

 

You experimentally called out into the quiet room, “H… Hello?”

 

Something moved in the darkness, but you didn’t get a feeling of malice or danger from it. A static laced voice rang out, and you tilted your head as it said your name. Slowly you came to understand the warbled language, a small smile playing on your lips.

 

“Gaster?” His name tumbled from your mouth before you even registered it.

 

The figure stepped forward, and you could see his face now. His smile was large, but he wrung his hands together in front of him.

 

He stood a little straighter now. The black mass that was his body had slowly begun to take shape, and you could see the physical forms of his arms and shoulders now. It was still a little messy, but it was still a change.

 

"Oh, ̵tha҉n͡k ̴go͢odn̴e͠ss̴. I wa̷s w̡o͘rri͞e҉d͘ ͢y̵ou͏ w͜ould̕n͞'͘t r̵em̵ém̀be̵r.̸.͠.̧"̷ He let out a little sigh, a soft lavender blush on his face.

 

You bit the inside of your lip, “I… I don’t remember much but… It’s nice to see a familiar face at least.”

 

You didn’t notice the slightly crestfallen expression on Gaster’s face. Had you forgotten what happened in the Void? He felt his soul wretch a little bit, but he kept a smile on his face. He moved forward and embraced you, pressing his face into your hair.

 

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his torso, letting out a sigh through your nose.

 

Gaster raised his hand and gently ran his fingers through your hair, softly tugging out any tangles he ran across, his voice smooth as he spoke, "̀Í a͠m just ̸r̴e̶l̸ie̛v͘e̷d͠ ̴tha͜t͠ y͟o͟u͠ ̶an͢d͡ ̶t̵h͟e c̴hi͢ļd͢ ar̨e͏ alr͞i̷gh͜t̀."̶

 

You gave a small hum, indicating you had heard what he said.

 

"Th̡at͏ ̧w͏om̛a͢n, T҉o͡r͞ìel҉,̕ ̷s̛hé w̷i͝ll take c͢ar͢e͝ ͏of̧ ̧b̶ot͢h ̴o̕f̶ ̀y̧ou."҉

 

Furrowing your brow, you pulled back slightly to look up at him. “Gaster… Frisk and I can’t stay here.”

 

He placed his hands on your shoulders, giving you a stern but soft look, "O͜f course ̨y͟òu̧ ça̧n. ͝She s̡ȩems ̢s͝o cont͝ȩnt w͞i͞th̨ ̸you̵, ͡and̀ you ͠b͟ot̕h͏ ҉wi̸l҉ļ ͡be saf͟e̢-̴"͜

 

Your hands dropped from their place around him, setting your lips in a firm line. “No, I mean… We have to find a way home. We can't stay here forever.”

 

His eye flicked from your face off to the side. This wasn’t a time for him to be selfish. Of course he wanted you to stay with Toriel. You would be safe and cared for, he would be able to watch you and visit you here. There was a rip in the Void that was easily connected to this area.

 

But he also knew that you couldn’t just stay in the Ruins. It pained him. Having someone to remember him and know him after so many years of being alone… It filled his soul with something he couldn’t quite name. It was something he’d thought he would never feel again. It didn't help that it was you, and you were so kind and bright, giving him a reason to look forward to seeing you.

 

He was doing his best to avoid your stare, and finally he let out a strained sigh. "͜I̷f͡.̷.. If t̡ḩat̛ ̡ís̡ ͟wh͡a̛t ҉yo̵u ҉wişh, ̵my͡ ̸dear.͠"

 

You gave him a curt nod, “It is.”

 

He placed a hand against your cheek, and he instantly felt the warmth of your skin. He decided that he liked the smoothness.  "̴S͘he ̕w͝i̛ll n̛ot ́be ̴ḩappy w̶it̕h͢ ̕y̴o̡u̶r͞ ch̡o̕ice."

 

Your hands fumbled with the hem of your shirt, “I know… But, I have to do what’s best for Frisk.”

 

He placed both of his hands back on your shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "҉You m̵us͟t ge̛ţ ̧s͢o҉me ̕res̶t̴,̵ ͡t́hen͟."

 

A sweet smile crossed your face and you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into another warm hug. It was quite impressive, really, considering how much taller he was. Luckily you couldn’t see the rapidly growing violet blush plastering itself over his cheeks and nose.

 

Gaster’s eyes were slightly widened, his arms flailing a little. This embrace was… A little more intimate than the first. He tried to ignore the fact that he could feel your soul beat in time with his, that he could feel it pounding within his own chest thanks to the bond he had created.

 

It was warm and whole. That moment could have lasted either a second or forever and he wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference. Slowly, so slowly, his arms encircled you. They fit snugly around your waist and back. He actually wanted this to last forever, even though it was just a simple hug to you.

 

You pulled back far too soon for his liking, but the blissful smile on your face made up for it. “It was nice to see you again, Gaster.”

 

All he could do was nod. He didn’t trust his voice nearly enough to speak.

 

He watched as you turned to leave out of the door, an odd beating in his chest when you turned to wave at him before continuing down the hallway, that smile still on your lips.

 

He let out a soft sigh as he waved his hand, partially to say goodbye to you and to phase the door out of the physical plane.

 

The incessant beating in his chest didn’t slow, and it was so loud it seemed to fill the entire Void around him.

 

 _‘By the stars,’_ he let out a little groan as he ran his hands over his still flushed face, _‘What have I gotten myself into?’_

 

 

 

 

You woke up again, eyes blinking blearily at the ceiling above you. Vague thoughts and memories floated around in your mind. A pale face with a dark smile. Flashes of violet. It was all so far away though.

 

The soft snoring of Frisk brought you out of your thoughts. Looking over, you couldn’t help but smile. He was cuddled into your side, his hand balled up and clutching at the front of our shirt with his face shoved into your chest. You lifted your hand and began to gently toy with his brown locks.

 

A sweet smell caused you to sit up, Frisk tumbling from your chest over on to the bed, and your eyes caught a plate sitting not too far from the bed on the floor. The scent must have been coming from it, as there were two slices of pie placed on it.

 

Your heart twisted a bit. It must have been from Toriel.

 

You ran a hand through your hair and let out a sigh, “Might as well get this over with…”

 

After waking Frisk and gathering what little things you had (literally your satchel and the pieces of pie), you took a steadying breath as you lead him out into the hallway. Something urged you to look towards the far end, but you ignored it and took Frisk’s hand.

 

You passed the foyer, your eyes keeping forward and focused. Your eyes quickly scanned a staircase leading down to a lower level, but it was locked up. Obviously can’t go that way. You could feel your heart beating in your ears, but you pushed down the nervousness.

 

You had to be strong.

 

You entered the living room to find Toriel sitting in a large chair next to a crackling fire. She had reading glasses perched on her face, looking totally engrossed in a book she had placed on her lap. From what you could see, there were photos of snails on the page she was reading.

 

You cleared your throat slightly as you came to a stop in front of her. Her soft brown eyes flicked up from the book and landed on you, and a sweet smile followed. Your heart wretched again.

 

“Oh, hello, my children! I trust that you slept well?”

 

You gave her a nod, trying to get rid of the guilty feeling in your stomach.

 

“Wonderful!” She clapped her hands together gleefully. “I was just thinking this morning about the wonderful things we shall do together! I even have a learning plan for Frisk. I do not know if you can tell but I’ve always wanted to be a teacher,” she flushed a little bit, “Well, not that you could tell, anyway…”

 

“Tori,” you winced, your voice came out harsher than you intended.

 

She blinked at you, “Oh, I’m so sorry. I was rambling again,” she placed a hand over her chest, “I am so bad at rambling sometimes. Did you need something?”

 

You could feel Frisk’s hand tighten around your hand and you gulped, “How… How do we get home?”

 

A silence fell between you, and Toriel tried to hide how uncomfortable she had gotten. Instead, she decided to evade the question altogether. “Um… Would you like to know about this book I’m reading? It’s about all the uses for snails,” she chuckled uneasily, “Did you know snails do not make very good shoelaces?”

 

You looked at her guiltily, and her smile slowly began to fall. “Tori…” You could feel your palms get sweaty. “How do we leave the Ruins?”

 

She had a straight face now, not daring to look at you as she closed the book and removed her glasses. “I apologize, but I have something I need to attend to.” She stood and briskly walked past you out of the den, leaving you and Frisk and the silence.

 

Frisk began to tug you after her, and you followed. You reentered the foyer, finding that the lock on the staircase was now gone.

 

“Do you think she went down there?”

 

Frisk only nodded before tugging you down the stairs.

 

The walls were a deep purple, but you couldn’t tell if they were painted that color or if it was due to the lack of light below. A few steps from the bottom of the stairs you could see Toriel, standing still but facing away from you.

 

“You wish to know how to return “home”, do you not?” Her voice was slightly bitter, and she stood a little straighter. “Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way ticket to the rest of the Underground.”

 

You nibbled at your bottom lip, the only comforting feeling was Frisk standing next to you.

 

“I am going to destroy it.”

 

Your eyes widened considerably. She was going to what? “T-Tori, you don’t have to do that.”

 

She cast a look over her shoulder, only for a moment, before turning back, “No one will ever be able to leave again. Now, be good children and go upstairs.”

 

With that, she briskly walked away, farther down the dark hallway.

 

You felt your heart leap into your throat. “If she destroys the only way out, we’ll never get home…” You hurried along after her, Frisk struggling to keep up behind you.

 

Unbeknownst to you, Frisk had a sickening feeling in his stomach. It was like someone had punched him relentlessly, over and over again. It was something about this hallway, he didn’t know what, but it made him sick.

 

Toriel was back in your vision again, and you rushed to her. “Toriel, please! Don’t do this!”

 

She ignored your pleas, “Every human that falls down here meets the same fate.” Her voice turned a little soft, a little remorseful. “I have seen it again and again.”

 

She turned and placed a hand on your shoulder, and you weren’t sure if it was supposed to be comforting. “They come. They leave.” She looked away. “They die.”

 

You visibly flinched. How many humans had been here before the two of you?

 

“You naïve child,” Toriel took her hand from your shoulder, “If you leave the Ruins… They will kill you. Both of you.”

 

A sharp chill ran down your spine, but you still stood tall. “Toriel, listen-”

 

“I am only protecting you, do you understand?” She gave you a harsh look, and you could tell she was trying her best to keep herself composed. “Go to your room.”

 

With that, she walked off again. You were slightly angry this time. You definitely weren’t a child, and you knew you had to get out of here.

 

You kicked up dust behind you, “Toriel, stop!”

 

“Do not try to stop me, (Name).” She turned a corner, not even bothering to look at you. “This is your final warning.”

 

She stopped in front of a large door that beared the same crest as her dress did. She glared harshly at the door as she heard your and Frisk’s footsteps approaching, but still she didn’t turn around. “You want to leave so badly?”

 

“Toriel, please just listen to me!”

 

“You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this.”

 

You stopped only feet from behind her, but she was already so far gone from you.

 

“Prove it. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive.”

 

“What?” Seconds later, an unpleasant tugging sensation blossomed from your chest, and you heard Frisk gasp. Your floating conjoined souls hovered out in front of you, and your hand only tightened around Frisk’s.

 

Toriel said nothing as she stared at you. She raised a paw, and from it flew several flaming orbs.

 

It took you a moment to gather the ability to maneuver your soul in and out, dodging the flames by just a fraction. “Toriel, I’m not going to fight you!”

 

Silence was your only answer as she summoned more, moving faster this time. You sucked in a breath as one grazed your soul. Frisk stood behind you, keeping any pained noises pushed down as he tried to help you avoid the flames.

 

It was a back and forth battle. You continued to tell Toriel that you didn’t want to fight, that everything would be okay. Not once did you raise a fist or retaliate, and soon her look went from passive to confused.

 

You hardly noticed that the flames were now intentionally missing your soul.

 

“What are you doing?” She furrowed her brow, trying to keep up her harsh exterior. “Attack or run away!”

 

You shook your head, the motion causing a beat of sweat to trickle down the side of your face. Now, you didn’t even have to will the soul to move. Each attack she sent your way completely evaded it.

 

Her voice began to shake, “What… What are you proving this way?”

 

“I’m proving that I’m strong enough to not fight you, Tori!”

 

She sputtered, her brown eyes looking through you. “Fight me or leave, child!”

 

Standing your ground, you puffed out your chest, “No, Tori!” Your voice was strong and it rang out against the walls. “I’m not going to fight you!”

 

“Stop it.” She was starting to waver.

 

You took a step forward, “Tori, please.”

 

“Stop looking at me that way!” You could tell that her voice was beginning to shake, and she still refused to look at you fully.

 

“Toriel, please! We really don’t want to fight you!” Frisk begged.

 

“Go away,” she cried, “Go away!”

 

Your hand found Frisk’s again, and Toriel continued to send half-hearted attacks. She took in a deep breath, and the flames died down to only a few small flickers of light.

 

“I know you want to go home, but… Please, go upstairs now.”

 

You took another tentative step forward, your gaze softening considerably.

 

“I… I promise. I will take good care of the two of you here.” Her voice was pleading now, and it broke your heart.

 

“Tori…”

 

“I know we do not have much, but,” she looked away from you, “We can have a good life here.”

 

You had finally reached her, standing only a foot away when you pulled her into a hug. Frisk latched on to her leg.

 

It broke your heart completely. She just wanted to care for you and Frisk. She just wanted to mother you, and you wanted that more than anything. And if it were any other situation, you know you would have said yes.

 

A sob racked through the monster in your arms. “Why… Why are you making this so difficult? Please… Please go upstairs…”

 

You only tightened your arms around her, trying to swallow the lump in your throat. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.

 

“Ha ha… Pathetic, is it not?” Her voice was soft and broken, and she raised her arms to return the embrace. “I cannot save even a single child.”

 

You let out a shaky breath, “Toriel, that’s not-“

 

“No, I understand,” she pulled away, and you saw tears that stained her pretty fur, “You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them.” She reached down and ruffled Frisk’s hair, “It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this.”

 

You took a step back. You wanted to say something to comfort her. Anything, really, but you couldn’t find any words that would help the situation.

 

“My expectations… My lonliness… My fear…” Toriel sighed shakily, but gave you a smile, “For you, my children, I will put them aside.”

 

Your soul had long since disappeared, returning back to their respective bodies. Frisk was trying his hardest to keep his sobs quiet, but he could only do so much.

 

“If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I will not stop you.” Toriel placed a paw under your chin, causing you to look up at her. “However, when you leave… Please, do not come back.”

 

You bit your lower lip, and the tears finally welled up in your eyes.

 

“I hope you understand.”

 

She pulled you back into a hug, and you could only shove your face into her shoulder. You didn’t know what to say. You couldn’t thank her, you couldn’t apologize. The tears slowly leaked out of your eyes and into her fur.

 

Oh, how badly you wanted to stay with her. But you knew you couldn’t. She was right. It wasn’t a place for Frisk to grow up.

 

She moved from you and leaned down to Frisk, who was trying so hard to keep himself together. She gave him a hug that almost dwarfed him, and his big brown eyes just overflowed with tears. You had to look away.

 

She righted herself, letting out a shaky smile. “Goodbye, my children.”

 

And Toriel was gone.

 

There were a few moments of silence, only being broken by your sniffles or Frisk’s sobbing. He was gathered up into your arms, his face shoved into your shoulder.

 

You turned and faced the door, (e/c) eyes trained hard on the stone.

 

What could be waiting on the other side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, got pretty heavy with the dialogue there. Sorry bout that. 
> 
> What's on the other side of that door, though?


	7. Skelebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Frisk find some unlikely company. And puns are your weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sooooooo long, but I had fun writing it! And sweet sweet Paps, just too pure for this world.

You didn’t expect snow.

 

Standing just on the other side of the now closed door, your eyes were wide and mouth agape. Ahead of you lied a path that stretched into a dark forest, and it was all shrouded in pristine, white snow.

 

“How the… What the… I-I don’t…” This couldn’t be natural.

 

During your quite intellectual freak out, Frisk had darted ahead of you, a big grin on his face. He loved snow, and his short attention span launched him into full kid-mode.

 

You continued to gape like a fish, your brain helplessly wracking itself for any kind of logical explanation of how there was FREAKING SNOW UNDERGROUND-

 

Something cold and slightly hard collided with your face. A shocked half gasp, half scream came from your lips. Quickly bringing your hands up to retrieve the offending snowball that had collided with your face, your eyes trained in on the culprit.

 

Frisk had his cold little hands covering his grin, trying to hold in his giggles.

 

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be, huh?” A devious smile stretched over your lips as you scooped down to pack a snowball of your own. “Let there be WAR!” With a battle cry, you started after him.

 

An excited squeal came from the brown haired boy as he dodged your projectile weapon, rolling down to make one of his own. “You’ll never take me alive!” With impeccable aim, he tossed his snowball.

 

“Agh!” You slipped on a patch of hidden ice, the collision of the snowball to your chest sending you backward. The slightly dull pain hit your bottom and some of the cold substance tumbled up your shorts, but you quickly righted yourself and scooped up two handfuls of snow. A breathless laugh escaped you as Frisk darted past, but you quickly grabbed his collar and shoved the snow down the back of his sweater.

 

He let out a squeal as he wretched himself away from you, doing a silly looking dance to shake the snow out of his clothes. “Nuna! That’s not fair!”

 

You giggled and reached forward to help him, but he dashed away. You took this opportunity to gather and pack another snowball, aiming and hitting him square in the back.

 

“I’ve been shot! I’m down,” he dramatically cried, plopping himself down into the snow next to a bush, “You win!”

 

“Haha! You were a worthy adversary, Sir Frisk!” You plopped down next to him, noting how the snow somehow didn’t really melt into your clothes.

 

You leaned back on your elbows and closed your eyes, listening intently to the wind lazing through the trees. You tried to ignore how there shouldn’t be WIND UNDERGROUND-

 

“Hey, Nuna, look,” Frisk whispered, leaning over to look into the bush, “There’s a camera in here!” He tapped the lens, and the camera shrunk back slightly.

 

You made a face before pulling him up off the ground, “That’s… Creepy.”

 

You both stood straight and dusted the snow from your bodies. It was still incredibly strange it didn’t melt on your skin, but you just shrugged.

 

Footprints were left behind you as you and Frisk trekked down the trail. The only sound was the snow crunching beneath you, and it echoed out between the trees.

 

Frisk was humming a happy tune, jumping over a rather large branch that was laid out in the middle of the path. You chuckled and took his hand, swinging it lightly back and forth as you moved on.

 

**_‘SNAP!’_ **

****

You froze. Frisk jolted and looked behind, his eyes landing on the branch. “I… I just… It wasn’t broken before.”

 

You turned and looked as well. Frisk was right. When he jumped over the branch, it was completely intact.

 

Now, it was broken. Snapped right in half.

 

“C’mon, Frisk. Let’s keep moving.” You tugged him along, doing your best to ignore the feeling of being watched.

 

Frisk kept himself close to you, his arm brushing your bare thigh each time his hand was pulled by you.

 

A third set of footsteps echoing behind you lurched your heart into your throat. You tightened your hand around Frisk’s, casting him a look out of the corner of your eye.

 

“Frisk, when I say go, we’re gonna run. Okay?”

 

He shuddered, “O-Okay.”

 

The footsteps only grew louder, but kept the same pace.

 

“Go!” With that, the two of you took off, kicking up snow in your wake. Frisk was slightly faster than you, but it was because you just wanted to keep an eye on him. Your satchel bounced against your legs, making it equally as difficult to keep up with him.

 

You cast a look over your shoulder, just barely catching a glimpse of… the something that was following you. You shivered and kept going forward.

 

Until you couldn’t.

 

You and Frisk had reached a wooden bridge. It stretched over a ravine, and it had a gate over it, however the wooden logs were far too spaced out to stop anyone. Your feet had stopped just before they landed on the wood, and looking to your left you noticed Frisk was having the same problem.

 

“N-Nuna! I can’t move!” His eyes were wide as he tried to pry his feet from the ground. “My feet are stuck!”

 

You tried as well. It was as if someone had superglued your feet to the snowy ground beneath you.

 

Your ears perked up as the footsteps that had been following you came to a short stop. From what you could hear, they were only a few feet behind you.

 

**“d o n ‘t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  p a l?”**

The voice was deep and cold, and it sent an involuntary shiver down your spine.

 

**“t u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d.”**

You let out a squeak as your body turned on its own accord, your hand shoving itself out in front of you. The… thing in front of you was shrouded in darkness, which was weird considering there wasn’t anything shading you.

 

Your eyes tailed a hand that they extended, and they widened slightly at the sight of bone.

 

A skeletal looking hand grabbed yours, and it was all you could do to not scream.

 

**_‘FFFBBBPPPPTTTPTTT!’_ **

****

You furrowed your brows together, and an involuntary blush quickly painted your cheeks. You tried to speak but all that came out was an odd croaky squeak.

 

You heard Frisk snort from next to you, and you cut your eyes at him.

 

You looked back to the person in front of you, slightly shocked to see that all the shadows were gone.

 

Standing in front of you was a… skeleton? Yeah, that was a skeleton. But, he wasn’t one that you’d see in a science class. He was rather short, him only reaching your chin. He had a large, somewhat lazy smile plastered on his skull and his eye sockets held two little blips of light in them. He was dressed rather casually, wearing a blue hoodie, which was unzipped so you could see the white shirt he wore underneath, with a pair of black long shorts and socks with pink house slippers.

 

Your eyes settled on his blue hoodie. It made you uneasy for some reason, but you couldn’t place why. You subconsciously reached out for Frisk, tugging him behind you.

 

It took you a moment to realize that the skeleton in front of you was laughing, even going as far as to reach up and wipe an imaginary tear from his cheekbone. “ah, the ol’ whoopee cushion, a classic. it’s ALWAYS funny.” He took his hand back and showed you where he had, indeed, a whoopee cushion strapped to his hand.

 

You pursed your lips and squinted your eyes slightly. Really?

 

“you guys are human, right? that’s hilarious.”

 

How? How was that hilarious?

 

“i’m sans. sans the skeleton.” He teetered back and forth on his feet, his lazy smile stretching just a bit.

 

You offered a nervous chuckle, “Eh, you don’t say?” You tried to give him an easy smile before holding out your hand again, wanting a real handshake. “I’m (F/name) the uh… The human, I guess.”

 

“And I’m Frisk!” The child next to you was beaming, and the smile instantly made you feel a little better.

 

He placed his hand into yours again, thankfully without the offending prank, “’snice ta meet ya.” He took his hand back and shoved it back into his pocket. He was so… laid back. You were kind of envious. “i’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now,” he stated, shrugging slightly, “but… y’know…” He glanced off to the side, scratching at his cheek absently, “i don’t really care about capturing anybody.”

 

You pursed your lips again, “Capture?”

 

“yeh, too much work. now, my brother, papyrus, on the other hand, he’s a human-hunting fanatic.” His smile seemed to turn a little prideful.

 

“That’s, uh, nice.” You hoped you wouldn’t have to meet his brother any time soon…

 

“actually, i think that’s him over there.”

 

What.

 

Sans seemed to notice your worry, “hey, i have an idea. why don’t ya go through this gate thingy?”

 

You cast a look over your shoulder, “Oh, so it w _as_ supposed to be a gate.”

 

Sans stood next to you now, giving you another shrug, “yeah, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone. just go right through.”

 

You did as Sans said and walked right through and over the bridge. He stuck close to you, and you were still a little wary of him. You weren’t sure where these negative feelings were coming from, but… Better to be safe than sorry.

 

The bridge led you to a small clearing. Sans stopped short, nudging Frisk, “kid, go hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp.” Frisk nodded and did so, and you were incredibly surprised that there was, indeed, a lamp that was shaped like Frisk. Weird. Frisk gave you a happy thumbs up from his spot.

 

“Uh, what about me?”

 

Sans grabbed your wrist and led you to a snow covered stand a little bit away from Frisk’s hiding spot. ‘He’s pretty warm, considering…’ you mused, a soft pink flush settling over your cheeks.

 

“hide here for a bit. i’ll let you know when to come out,” he said, offering you a not-so-subtle wink. You nodded and hunkered down behind the stand, trying to ignore the various bottles of ketchup, mustard, and relish on the floor, poking your head out to the side.

 

Frisk could see you, and he grinned. Gosh, that kid was just adorable.

 

You could kind of see Sans taking a spot a little farther away, gazing lazily down the path. “sup, bro?”

 

Unfortunately, you couldn’t see completely around the stand, and the loud, booming voice scared the wits out of you.

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT ‘SUP’, BROTHER!” The voice was slightly high-pitched and a little nasally. It kind of reminded you of a villain from a cartoon that Frisk used to watch on Saturday mornings. Skeletor? Yeah, he sounded like skeletor. Using your amazing deducing skills, you came to the conclusion that this was Sans’ brother, Papyrus. “IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T RECALLIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!”

 

Puzzles were serious business, of course. You smiled as you watched Sans’ demeanor stay the same, although he was being berated by his brother.

 

“ALL YOU DO IS HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?”

 

“staring at this lamp.” Your eyes widened. What? “it’s really cool. wanna look?”

 

No! Sans, what the hell?! You shared a worried glance with Frisk, who started back at you with wide eyes.

 

“NO!” You heard stomping in the snow. “I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?!”

 

You let out a small breath you didn’t know you had been holding. That numbskull… You chuckled at yourself. Good one.

 

Papyrus continued to rant, but you kept your eyes on Sans. What was he up to? He almost gave away you and Frisk!

 

“I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!!! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!”

 

You quirked a brow, wanting desperately to see this Great Papyrus. You scooted over and peeked your head up slightly over the counter.

 

You sucked in a breath as you saw a… Really, really tall skeleton. He looked more like a normal skeleton, and he was dressed in some kind of armor, polished a shiny white with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. He struck a pose, one gloved hand fisted on his hip (bone?) and the other poised dramatically over his chest, the scarf fluttering in the wind.

 

“RESPECT! RECOGNITION! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, ‘FRIEND?’” It was more of a question than a statement, which led you to wonder if Papyrus had many friends at all. “I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING.”

 

He was adorable. You couldn’t stop smiling at him.

 

“hmm…” Sans cut his eyes over, you squinting as they landed on you, “maybe this lamp will help you.”

 

You opened your mouth in morbid surprise. ‘SERIOUSLY?!’ you mouthed.

 

“SANS!”

 

“or maybe my station? that could help too. wanna take a look?”

 

You flailed your arms angrily, thankful that Papyrus was facing away from you. ‘What the HELL, SANS?!’ He only winked at you again, and you calmed and squatted down again.

 

“YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES!!!” Papyrus had started stomping in the snow again. “ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!”

 

You cast a glance to Frisk, mouthing ‘Boondoggle?’. He just shrugged, lost with Papyrus’ words as much as you were.

 

“YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!”

 

“hey, take it easy,” Sans responded, holding his hands up in a placating manner, “i’ve gotten a ton of work done today.”

 

The three of you watched Sans expectantly. He wouldn’t…

 

“a skele- **ton**.”

 

He would. And he did.

 

You placed your hand over your forehead, shaking it slightly.

 

“SANS!!!” Papyrus cried, forced anger placed on his face.

 

“come on. you’re smiling.”

 

Papyrus huffed and crossed his arms, “I AM AND I HATE IT.” He let out a sigh, looking a little deflated. “WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…”

 

“wow, sounds like you’re really working yourself…”

 

You squinted your eyes at him, knowing full what he was doing.

 

“down to the **bone**.”

 

“UGH!!!”

 

A small, undignified snort came from you. Oh, god, why?

 

“I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES,” Papyrus informed, cutting his eyes at his brother, “AS FOR YOUR WORK? I SUGGEST YOU PUT A LITTLE MORE,” he paused for dramatic effect, “ **BACKBONE** INTO IT.”

 

You banged your head gently into the wooden counter in front of you. So much for Papyrus being your savior from puns. Your shoulders were shaking from laughter.

 

Damn you and your love for puns.

 

Papyrus dashed off, belting out a comical laughter, “NYEHEHEHEHEH!”

 

Sans was about to motion to you, but his gaze flicked back as Papyrus turned around once more.

 

“HEH!” Then he was really gone.

 

You sunk down behind the counter, the silent laughter you kept inside starting to hurt your gut. You were so occupied you didn’t notice the short skeleton suddenly next to you.

 

“you ok, kid?”

 

Frisk piped up from next to him, “Yeah, Nuna just really likes puns. It’s her weakness.”

 

You gasped, “Traitor! Giving out my secret!” A smile found its way onto your face, and you didn’t even try to stop it.

 

You didn’t notice the way Sans’ gaze softened on you, but Frisk did.

 

Dusting yourself off as you stood, you turned to Sans, your eyes squinted, “Why did you almost give us away to your human-hunting fanatic brother?” Your smile was still on your face, but you were serious with your voice.

 

Sans only shrugged, “did you get caught tho?”

 

You looked away from him, poking your lips out, “Well… no.”

 

“you’re welcome, then.”

 

You cross your arms, grumbling about something he couldn’t quite catch. Something about “numbskull” and “keeping secrets”.

 

“you might wanna get going though, he might come back. and if he does,” he grinned even wider, “you’ll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.”

 

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes, “As enticing as that sounds, I think you’re right.”

 

“catch ya later, kiddo.”

 

You started to walk away, but Sans’ voice caused you to stop and look back at him.

 

“hey, actually, can you do me a favor?”

 

“Uh… Sure?” Where was this headed? Well, you did kind of owe him for hiding you…

 

He shuffled a bit, “i was thinking… my bro has been kind of down lately.”

 

You let out a little, “Aw…”

 

“yeah, well, he’s never seen a human before. and seeing you guys might really make his day.” Noticing the change to worry on your face, he quickly added, “don’t worry. he’s not dangerous. even if he tries to be,” he gave you an easy smile.

 

You thought for a minute. Frisk wormed his little hand into yours and gave you a confident smile, “Let’s do it!”

 

Your gaze softened at him and you reached up and ran your fingers through his hair. With your answer, you turned back to Sans, “Alright. We can do that.”

 

Sans let out a breath, which confused you. Can skeletons breathe? “thanks a million. ‘preciate it.”

 

He waved as you and Frisk trudged along down the path, a real smile on his face.

 

Sans was surprised. Which was new, considering he was a hard guy to surprise. He’d been waiting outside the ruins for Frisk, and only Frisk. He was fully expecting to go through the same thing, checking Frisk’s clothes for dust, if there was anger or kindness in his eyes.

 

But you tumbled out, too. All smiles and happiness, no fear he could feel in your soul. You radiated a warmth he could probably lose himself in if he let it.

 

If this is what Frisk had to do to do things right, Sans wasn’t complaining.

 

He heaved a little laugh before following behind.

 

 

 

 

Well, this was awkward.

 

You hadn’t even walked that far, but here you were. You were hoping to have a little more time before running into them. Standing in front of you was the Great Papyrus and Sans, who hadn’t seemed to take notice of you yet.

 

Which didn’t last very long at all.

 

Papyrus was in the middle of talking to Sans about someone named Undyne when he caught a glimpse of you. His bony face was stretched in surprise as he looked from you, to Frisk, to Sans, back to you, to Sans, and back to you again. He grabbed Sans and faced both of them away.

 

_“SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT A HUMAN?!?!?!?!”_ Was whisper/yelling a thing? Because that’s what Papyrus was doing.

 

They turned and looked at you again, and all you could do was offer an awkward wave. “uhhh… actually, i think that’s a rock?” Sans replied, pointing somewhere behind you. You remember walking past a rather large rock, so you just shrugged.

 

Papyrus seemed to have bought it, “OH.” He seemed a little disheartened.

 

Then Sans smiled cheekily at you, “hey, what’s that in front of the rock?”

 

Papyrus looked back again, excitement all over his face, “OH MY GOD!!!” He leaned over to Sans, _“IS… IS THAT A HUMAN?”_

_“yes.”_

“OH MY GOD!!!”

 

You couldn’t help but giggle at the tall skeleton. He was just so cute!

 

“SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! A HUMAN! TWO HUMANS!!!” He pumped his fists in the air, completely lost within his excitement, “UNDYNE WILL… I’M GONNA… I’LL BE SO POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!!!”

 

You had the urge to coo at him, but you felt this wasn’t the appropriate time.

 

Papyrus cleared his throat (again, you didn’t know how) with a verbal ‘AHEM’, standing straight again, “HUMANS! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU, YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN,” he sputtered for a moment, “THEN!!!”

 

You and Frisk leaned in expectantly.

 

“I AM NOT SURE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.”

 

You cracked a smile at him.

 

“IN ANY CASE… CONTINUE… ONLY IF YOU DARE!!!” Then he dashed off again, his comical laughter filling the air behind him.

 

Sans came to stand next to you, “well, that went well.”

 

You snorted, “Did it?”

 

He elbowed you slightly and you chuckled. “yeah, i’d say so. see how excited he was?”

 

“Yeah, it was actually kind of adorable,” you mused, hoisting Frisk up onto your hip. “Hey, how did you get here anyway? You didn’t pass us or anything…”

 

Sans shrugged, closing his eyes and rocking back and forth on his feet, “can’t be givin’ out all my secrets. just met ya.”

 

You rolled your eyes, “At least you can keep some kind of secret…”

 

He cracked open an eye socket (you were just gonna stop wondering how they did the things they did), “maybe i’ll let you in on a few someday, kid.”

 

“Sure,” you smiled, shaking your head slightly.

 

You move forward through the snow covered forest, meeting and confronting several different monsters along the way. You’d ran into Sans and Papyrus a few more times, and each time Papyrus had a new puzzle for you.

 

There was the Electric Maze puzzle, which Papyrus had accidentally shocked himself on. Apparently you were supposed to hold an orb, and if you hit any of the invisible walls along the maze, it would shock you. You had just ended up following Papyrus’ tracks he had left in the snow, an amused Frisk on your back holding the orb. He ran away after you finished the puzzle.

 

Then there was the word search puzzle. Just a word search on a piece of paper lying on the snow. Apparently it was Sans job to create this puzzle, and Papyrus was annoyed at the fact it was such a simple one. To humor him, you and Frisk had fished a pencil out of your bag and sat down, actually intending on solving the word search.

 

Once you passed a few more monsters (they were all dogs, strangely), and a random plate of spaghetti that was somehow stuck to the table. You moved on, coming to the next puzzle. There were several rocks and X’s on the snowy ground. Frisk solved it quite fast, much to your surprise.

 

This continued on for a while, and you slowly found yourself becoming more and more in love with the tall, jovial skeleton. He was so active, so alive it made your heart want to burst. You especially wanted to hug him when you came to a puzzle he had tried to rearrange to look like his face.

 

“Hey, it really does look like you, Papyrus!” You flashed him a smile so big it seemed to fluster him.

 

Once you had solved the puzzle, he skittered off again. You smiled and shook your head, watching him dash away.

 

Sans suddenly was beside you again, giving you a heart attack when he spoke, “he seems to be having a great time.”

 

You nearly jumped out of your skin, placing your hand over your heart, “Sans! Jesus, why do you do that?!” Your eyes were wide as you stared at him.

 

Frisk started to laugh at you, and Sans joined in, “sorry, kid. didn’t mean to give you a **heart** time.”

 

You grumbled again, crossing your arms over your chest. “I hate you…” You tried to hide the smile on your face.

 

You moved on with a sleepy Frisk on your back. You were pretty tired too, but you were still having a fun time with the skeleton brothers and the puzzles. Nothing was really dangerous.

 

Until you came to a long, wooden bridge.

 

You’d made it about halfway across when you spotted said brothers on the other side, Papyrus blocking the exit.

 

“HUMANS!” His loud voice shook the sleep out of Frisk, who shot his head up from its place on your shoulder. “THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE!!!”

 

The bridge slowly rocked beneath you and you tried to steady yourself. Dangerous was right…

 

“BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!”

 

“Well, that doesn’t sound nice…”

 

And it wasn’t. Below you emerged a column with fire spurting out the top, a huge spear aiming right at you, and a cannon so large you could see down the barrel. You tentatively looked above, where a huge iron spiked ball hung menacingly, another huge spear next to it and… was that a dog? Yeah, that was a dog tied to a rope.

 

Still pretty dangerous.

 

Frisk wrapped his arms around your neck, “Nuna…”

 

“I know, baby,” your voice was a little shaky, “But I’m sure we’ll be okay…” Your eyes flitted over to Sans, who still had his leisurely demeanor up and running. If he wasn’t freaking out, then neither should you. Right?

 

“WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!” Papyrus struck another heroic pose. “CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE!”

 

You couldn’t resist whispering, “Dog will dog?” Frisk giggled a little bit, and the sound filled you with a little bravery.

 

Papyrus didn’t seem to hear you, but Sans had his face hidden in his furry hood, and his shoulders were shaking a bit. You felt a little prideful. You made him laugh.

 

“ARE YOU READY?! BECAUSE I AM ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT! RIGHT NOW!”

 

Nothing happened.

 

“well? what’s the holdup?” Sans glanced knowingly at his brother.

 

“HOLDUP?! WHAT HOLDUP?! I’M ACTIVATING IT NOW!!!”

 

Still nothing.

 

“that, uh, doesn’t look very activated, bro.”

 

Papyrus seemed at war with himself, nervously wringing his hands together. “WELL! THIS CHALLENGE, WELL, IT SEEMS A LITTLE…” He looked up at you, his eyes locking onto yours for a moment before flitting away. Was that orange on his face? “TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMANS WITH!”

 

Your eyebrows shot up. Really?

 

“YEAH! I’M A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS, AFTER ALL!” He placed his hands on his hipbones, “MY PUZZLES ARE ALWAYS FAIR, AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL!”

 

You chuckled, “I totally agree. Not good enough for the Great Papyrus!”

 

Papyrus gestured to you with poise and deluded excitement, looking at Sans, “SEE? THE LADY HUMAN GETS IT!” He waved a gloved hand, “AWAY IT GOES!”

 

Sans had an amused look on his face, just giving a simple shrug. “you’re so right, bro.”

 

“NYEHEHEH! ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

 

As Papyrus dashed away yet again, you trudged the rest of the way to the other side. Frisk shimmied down from your back, wanting to walk a little ahead.

 

“hey, kiddo,” Sans greeted, his lazy smile incredibly lax.

 

You stopped next to him, “Hey, bonehead.”

 

He placed a hand over his chest, lazily feigning pain, “ow, that… that really hurt. i’m dyin’ over here.”

 

You giggled, hiding your smile behind your hand. “Sure, sure.”

 

“hey, i just, uh…”

 

You looked over at him, tucking a stray lock of hair behind your ear. He seemed to struggle with his words a bit, so you waited patiently.

 

“i just wanted to say… thanks. y’know, for being so cool to paps. he’s havin’ a great time,” he shoved his toe in the snow, a soft blue resting over his face. Could skeletons blush? Is that what that was? “i am too…”

 

You almost didn’t catch that last part, and it brought a smile do your face. You’d been smiling a lot today. “It’s not a problem, Sans. I’m actually enjoying myself, too.”

 

_Thump thump._

 

Sans’ eyes widened slightly. Had that come from him?

 

You didn’t notice how rigid Sans had gone. When he didn’t answer you, you simply nudged him with your hip. “Well, we should get going. One of the monsters told me there was a town nearby, so…”

 

The short skeleton shook his head, trying to play off the awkwardness he was feeling, “u-uh, yeah. it ain’t too far ahead. ‘s a pretty nice town.”

 

You smiled and nodded, nudging him again, “Well, I’ll see you around then?”

 

God, that sounded like hopefulness in your voice. Was he imagining that?

 

“yeah, i’ll catch you around.”

 

You turned and skipped off to find Frisk, giving him a wave over your shoulder.

 

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

“oh, god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaaaaaa!
> 
> Now, quick question, for future references, would you like a little angsty drama or a whole lot?
> 
> Let me know!


	8. Bonetrousle'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Frisk make some new friends and fight a skeleton. Is it considered a fight if you flirt? Also, you burn your tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27\. EM. EFFING. PAGES. HOLY. SHEIT.
> 
> Enjoy! I really enjoyed writing this chapter!

“Snowdin?” A strained sigh passes through your teeth. “Why do I have a feeling that Sans helped name this town?”

 

Frisk gave you a confused look, “What do you mean?”

 

“Snowdin. Snowed in? Get it? It’s a play on words.” You cast a suspicious look to the large sign in front of you, proudly displaying the town’s name. “It’s quite… Punny.”

 

“You’re so weird, Nuna,” Frisk mumbled as he walked ahead of you, leaving you to slightly glare at the sign.

 

The atmosphere changed drastically from the slight spookiness of the forest to a very inviting one as you walked further into the town. You’d say it was warm, but the truth is you were actually rather cold.

 

Some little ways into the town you came across the first building, which happened to house a small shop and an inn.

 

“Welcome to Snowed Inn!” The bunny manning the office greeted you cheerfully.

 

“Snowed Inn.” You let out a sigh. “I don’t know why I expected any different.” A smile was struggling to make itself known, but you pushed it down.

 

Frisk just gave you a weird look. He thought you were seriously losing your mind. He took your hand and tugged you away from the inn, mumbling something about you being crazy. You just shrugged, blaming the good mood on the welcome feeling you got from the town itself.

 

You and Frisk moved farther into the town, swinging your conjoined hands back and forth absentmindedly. You walked in comfortable silence, stopping and conversing with the numerous monsters that were out and about. You stared in awe at the huge Christmas tree in the center of town, and you were vaguely jealous of all the incredible festive sweaters the monsters donned.

 

You’d met Monster Kid, a short yellow monster with no arms but a happy smile, and he and Frisk really seemed to hit it off. When Frisk gave you a look that consisted of puppy dog eyes and a poked out lip, you couldn’t resist giving in.

 

“Can I please go play with MK? Just for a little bit?”

 

You reached down and gently ran your fingers through his hair, “Alright, but be careful, okay? Don’t go too far. Come find me if you need me.”

 

Frisk’s pout switched to a large grin, then he pulled you down to be closer to his level. “You’re the best!” With a swift kiss pressed to the tip of your nose, he darted off behind the small monster.

 

You straightened, waving to him as he went, and turned to look around the remaining buildings of the town. There was a restaurant close by, and the scent coming from it was mouth-watering. Your stomach rumbled slightly, reminding you that you hadn’t eaten since you had fallen into the Underground.

 

You pulled out a small satchel, the jingling of gold ringing out. Peering into the small bag, you were slightly disheartened to see that you had barely enough gold that would cover any food. You thought it was strange that you were rewarded gold for not fighting monsters, but who were you to judge?

 

Sticking the bag back into your pocket, you walked away from the heavenly scented building, deciding to instead explore a little more.

 

After walking a little ways you came across a library. Or, well… You thought it was a library.

 

“Li… Librarby?” You pursed your lips, pushing the door to the building open. You awkwardly shuffled up to the green monster standing behind the front desk. “Uh, you know that the sign is spelled wrong… Right?”

 

At first the monster gave you a fake-ish smile, but it soon dissolved into a tired one. “Yeah, yeah. We know it’s spelled wrong,” he finished with a sigh.

 

“Oh, well… I think it adds character,” you chuckled. “I think you should keep it that way.”

 

The green monster’s demeanor changed to a happy one, but they seemed too flustered to say anything to you. You just gave a sweet smile, waving as you walked over to the shelf that lined the back wall.

 

The library was rather small, really. A single table sat in the middle, and a few monsters were sitting there, reading and chatting in lowered voices. They hadn’t seemed to notice you, or if they did they weren’t bothered by your presence.

 

You quietly shuffled over to the wall lined with bookshelves. “Hmm, souls, huh?” Your fingers grazed over the spines of the orange tinted books on the shelf in front of you. You plucked one, holding it in your arms as you continued to look.

 

As you shuffled on, you didn’t notice someone else enter the library.

 

“Welcome to the library- Sans?” The green monster gave the short skeleton a confused look. It had been, well, _years_ since Sans had even set foot in the building.

 

Sans seemed a little uneasy, as he didn’t come here out of his own free will. He had been following you and Frisk, as he had done in timelines before. Keeping an eye out, making sure nothing went… unexpectedly wrong. However, you seemed to elude him for a while, thanks to Papyrus making him reset all the puzzles that had failed to thwart the two humans. He panicked, and in his panic he honed in on your soul, which happened to lead him to the library.

 

Upon hearing the familiar name, you looked up from the soul book you were reading. A bright smile came to your face as your eyes landed on the skeleton. “Hey, Sans!” You snapped the book closed, keeping your finger on the page you stopped on and walked over to him.

 

As you neared him, Sans felt an odd pulling in his chest. Ugh, he’d been feeling it since you left him at the bridge. It was a weird feeling, one that he wasn’t used to. But he didn’t wanna lie. It felt… nice. “heya, kiddo. whatcha got there?”

 

You stopped in front of him and noticed he was lazily pointing at the book in your hands. “Oh, uh. It’s a book about souls. Y’see, my mom and dad used to do field research on the surface about monsters and monster lore. One of their journals talked about souls, although it was very brief and, well, they didn’t know much about them,” you smiled, almost sadly, at the book, “Mom would’ve loved this. To know everything she was so passionate about was true…” You sighed happily.

 

Watching you talk so passionately about something made Sans’ chest swell. He didn’t say anything though, so you kept talking.

 

“Nobody really believed them though.”

 

“huh?”

 

“Fairy tales and magic didn’t exist. There were so many critics that tried to put Mom and Dad down. Tried to break their spirits.” You sighed, shuffling back over to the shelves, Sans absentmindedly following you. “But, if only they could see all this,” you held your arms out, motioning to the books, “I feel like they could have achieved so much more. If they could have met you guys, _monsters_ …”

 

Sans stood next to you, watching you get lost in what seemed like bittersweet melancholy. What happened? What caused you to speak so fondly on the past, but look at it with tears in your eyes?

 

As if reading his thoughts, you reached up and swiped the tears away, “She would’ve loved you, y’know? My mom.” You let out a breathy laugh, and Sans couldn’t help the blue color that lightly dusted his cheekbones. “She loved puns. That’s probably where I got my love slash hate for them, anyway.”

 

“she sounds pretty great,” he supplied, loving the happy smile on your face.

 

“Yeah, she was.”

 

Sans wanted to ask. Wanted to know about your past. Heck, he wanted to know everything about you, honestly. What you liked, what you disliked, who you are when no one was looking… Just everything. You were new in the spiral of his life. Something different from what he was doomed to relive over and over again.

 

“you’re gonna have to fight my bro, y’know,” he said, trying to change the internal subject he was dwelling on.

 

You furrowed your brows together, “What? But I thought-,”

 

“paps isn’t the one to just give up. he works hard to try and join the royal guard, and he thinks capturing a human is the only way to do it,” he looked up at you, “and now that you and your little bro are both down here, he’s even more determined than ever to do that.”

 

“I don’t want to fight him,” you mumbled, pouting slightly, “He’s such a sweetie. I couldn’t bear the thought…”

 

Something in your words made Sans smile. Not one of his fake ones, either. A real, genuine smile. Things were going to be different after all.

 

A sharp tug caused you to gasp, the book tumbling from your hands as they scrabbled over your chest. It was unrelenting, a dull pain shooting from your chest all the way to your fingers and toes. “W-What?”

 

A few of the other patrons cast you concerned looks, and Sans reached out to you cautiously, “ya alright, kid?”

 

“N-No, I,” another wave came and you clenched your teeth, sucking in a breath, “Why does… What’s going on?”

 

Sans trained his eyes on you, searching for what he knew was the cause of the pain. However, when he searched for your soul, he couldn’t find it. It just… wasn’t there. There was an essence, yes, but…

 

It was just gone.

 

It sent a shiver down his spine. He’d never seen anything like it before in his life.

 

“Frisk!” The name came out in a gasp. “I… I need to find Frisk!”

 

Sans didn’t get the opportunity to say anything in response as you turned and stumbled out of the library building, leaving him and a few other concerned monsters in your wake.

 

“ah, shit,” he grunted, blipping out of the library as well.

 

 

Your breaths came out fast and shallow as you trudged outside, the pain in your chest seeming to pull you to the east. Oh, god, Frisk! He wasn’t even alone that long! You clutched tightly at the fabric over your sternum. Why did it hurt so much??

 

“Frisk!” Your voice was weak, but the force behind it carried it out throughout the surrounding trees. Your foot snagged on a hidden stone, sending your body tumbling down into the cold snow. You sputtered and cursed, shoving yourself up off the ground and continuing to run.

 

A heavy fog began to settle around you the farther east you headed. You called out Frisk’s name again, slightly surprised that the pain seemed to alleviate a bit. Did that mean you were getting closer? Some part of your mind deemed that a worthy explanation.

 

“Nuna!” The familiar voice caused you to perk up. It came from somewhere in front of you, and the sound of little feet approaching you caused you to smile.

 

“Frisk, baby!” A tiny body leapt up to you, and the familiar face of your little brother brought you ultimate relief from the pain in your chest. You instantly smothered your face into his hair, a bubbly laugh rising from you.

 

“HUMANS!”

 

Your little reunion was brought to a halt as the familiar voice reached you. You set Frisk on the snowy ground and turned to meet the familiar skeleton. “H-Hey, Papyrus.”

 

However, when you turned, your eyes didn’t settle on Papyrus, but they stuck to the familiar conjoined soul that floated between you. This must have been where the pain came from… There was a confrontation, and you were too far away. That’s why it led you here.

 

Papyrus looked to be at war with himself, his happy demeanor fading away into one of seriousness. It was as if he wanted to greet you in a friendly way, but something wouldn’t let him. He cleared his throat, placing his gloved fists on his skeletal hips, “HUMANS, ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS.”

 

You could feel Frisk’s little hand worm its way into yours, and you squeezed gently.

 

“THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER, THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER’S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS,” he placed a hand over his chest in a flourish, looking dramatically to the side. “THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS,” he whipped his hand to point at you, “THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!!!”

 

You let out a litte snort, holding a hand over your mouth to stifle the laughter.

 

“I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT.” He shrugged, as if it was something everyone should know.

 

“Yeah, you are pretty great, Paps,” you supplied, and when he became visibly flustered you couldn’t help but laugh. His orange blush was so cute!

 

He righted himself, “WELL, I PITY YOU, LONELY HUMANS. WORRY NOT!!! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER!!!” He motioned to himself, red scarf fluttering in the breeze, “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR-,” he cut himself off then, the same conflicting look on his face.

 

Frisk piped up from next to you, “Would you be our friend, Papyrus?” His little voice seemed to stun the skeleton, who then looked down to the side dramatically.

 

“NO… NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN’T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU’RE HUMANS! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!!!” He pumped a fist into the air, “POWER! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT’S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER… OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

 

Seemingly from thin air, a white bone materialized and launched towards your soul. An odd squeal came from you as you maneuvered it out of the way with a swipe of your hand. “Woah, there, Papyrus! Can’t we just talk about this?!”

 

His look was hard and unwavering as he sent another bone, this one a little larger than the last. “NO TALKING, HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!”

 

This time Frisk moved the soul, narrowly missing the bone by just an inch. Once it was out of the way, he tugged on your hand and motioned for you to lean down to his level. “Do what I do, kay?” You furrowed your brow, but nodded nonetheless.

 

“WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO WHISPERING! IT IS RUDE TO WHISPER, YOU KNOW! TERRIBLE MANNERS!”

 

“I was just telling Nuna how cool I think you are, Papyrus!” Frisk grinned up at you, and you instantly knew where he was going with this.

 

“Oh, yeah!” Papyrus watched you with suspicious eyes. “You’re the coolest skeleton I know, Paps!”

 

He sputtered. “PAPS! WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME PAPS?!”

 

You let out a bubbly giggle, “It’s a nickname! I give only the coolest skeletons nicknames, that’s why you’re Paps!”

 

“NYEH! ARE YOU TWO FLIRTING WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS?!” He seemed incredibly flattered by it, and did his best to hide how much he enjoyed it.

 

Frisk covered his little smile with his hands, “You’re just so great, Papyrus!”

 

“Yeah! The greatest!”

 

“HNNGH… SO YOU REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS!” His entire skull was glowing a bright orange now although he tried to keep a straight face. “W-WELL! I AM A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!!!”

 

Frisk hopped a little, pointing at you, “Nuna can make spaghetti!”

 

“OH NO!!! YOU’RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!!!” He seemed truly distraught as he held his skull in his hands, the bright blush showing through his fingers. “I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU…?”

 

You blanched a little. That’s not where you thought this was gonna go… “Uh, Paps-,”

 

He pointed a shaky finger at you, “LET’S DATE L-LATER! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!!!”

 

You shrugged, “Well, I guess we’ll see, then.”

 

The ‘fight’ continued. Well, it wasn’t really a fight as much as it was Papyrus throwing bones at you, while you easily maneuvered your soul out of the way. Frisk, however, kept throwing compliments his way. You were sure if this kept going on Papyrus would surely implode from being so flustered. He’d commented several times about what he would wear on the ‘date’, how he was flattered to have admirers such as you two, and even how you were rare. That last part caused you to blush yourself.

 

Soon, he collapsed to the snowy ground, shouting a distressed, “NYOH HOH HOH!!!” He held his skull in his hands, big orange tears gathering in his eye sockets. “I CAN’T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU… UNDYNE’S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME.”

 

You shared a concerned look with Frisk, who started to tug you over to the defeated skeleton. Frisk definitely seemed to know what he was doing, and he was right in his decisions so far… So you just shrugged and followed his lead.

 

“I’LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD… AND… MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!”

 

Frisk let go of your hand and instead offered it out to Papyrus, a sweet smile on his face.

 

Papyrus stared at his hand as if it were a foreign object. “HUMAN?”

 

“Let’s be friends!”

 

Papyrus blinked at him before looking up at you. You smiled as well, “What do you say?”

 

He sniffled, “REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME??”

 

“Oh, of course!” You chuckled, holding out a hand as well.

 

Papyrus seemed to consider your invitation, before he pulled his skull back into a smile. He took both your and Frisk’s hands, and it was crazy how big his hands were compared to yours. He pulled himself to his feet, and you felt him squeeze your hand gently. “WELL THEN… I GUESS… I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU!”

 

You smiled and ran your thumb over his gloved knuckles. He truly was one of the sweetest monsters you’d met.

 

 

He’d watched the entire exchange from the tree line, just a mere two hundred feet from you. His soul had been wrenching itself in pain, knowing well what had happened last time. He could still see his brother’s dust mingling with the snow. He could still feel the way it trickled through his phalanges as he plucked his red scarf from the ground.

 

But, that’s not what happened. There was his brother, happily chatting and alive. It was enough to make his heart swell and bring tears to his eye sockets. Frisk had kept his word, whether the kid remembered it or not, and it really seemed like things were going to go right for once…

 

“ANYWAY!!! THAT’S ENOUGH TALKING!!!”

 

Sans’ eyes flicked up to the scene in front of him as the loudness of his brother’s voice.

 

“I’LL BE AT HOME, BEING A COOL FRIEND! FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HAVE THAT DATE!” Papyrus pulled Frisk up into a hug, which caused the child to giggle. After he set him back down, he turned and wrapped you up into a hug as well, swinging you around, “I’LL SEE YOU SOON, LADY HUMAN!”

 

After he let you go, he turned and dashed back towards Snowdin. You and Frisk just shared a look before sharing a soft laugh. He held his arms up to you and you gracefully swooped him up from the ground, nuzzling your nose into his brown hair. “C’mon, kiddo, wouldn’t wanna keep the Great Papyrus waiting, huh?”

 

“Yeah! My first date!” Frisk cheered and pumped his fists into the air.

 

Sans watched as you almost skipped all the way back to Snowdin, Frisk held tightly in your arms. He let out a shaky breath and placed a hand over his chest, clutching at the t-shirt that covered his sternum. He closed his eyes, blipping back to his home just before Papyrus arrived.

 

 

By the time you had reached the festive looking home in Snowdin, Papyrus was already waiting semi-patiently outside. Semi-patiently meaning that he was all but bouncing in place with anticipation. He’d caught sight of you just as you passed the garage, “HUMANS!”

 

You chuckled, “Hi, Papyrus.” Frisk shimmied down from your arms and darted over to the tall skeleton, scrambling up his tall legs.

 

“TINY HUMAN! ARE YOU READY FOR OUR COOL DATE?!”

 

“Yeah!” Frisk scrambled up to sit on Papyrus’ shoulders, giving you a happy smile.

 

You followed them inside, and you were surprised that the inside of their home was even more inviting than the rest of the town. Ahead of you was a small table and a kitchen. As you walked forward you noticed there was a pet rock on the table, and it was covered in sprinkles. You leaned down to inspect it.

 

“OH, THAT’S SANS’ PET ROCK. BUT HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED IT,” Papyrus let out a disappointed sigh, “SO THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS TO PICK UP HIS SLACK!”

 

You chuckled, “You’re such a good brother, Paps.” You stood and continued to inspect the living room, chuckling at the line of notes about a sock that Sans left on the floor.

 

“THE BEST! NOW, TINY HUMAN, WE SHALL COMMENCE OUR… UH… DATE!” You turned just as Papyrus dashed up the stairs, an excited Frisk still on his shoulders, calling out a giggling, “Bye, Nuna!” followed by a door slamming shut

 

Well, guess you weren’t going on a date then. You sighed and swung your arms at your sides, doing a slow, awkward shuffled over to the large, green couch. You looked around before plopping down onto the plush cushions, kind of just enjoying the silence for the time being, absentmindedly toying with the leather strap of your satchel.

 

Your head snapped up when you heard a door open from upstairs. You could see clearly up into the second story, and noticed it wasn’t the same door that your brother and Papyrus had disappeared through.

 

A smile crossed your lips as another familiar skeleton emerged, surprise on his face when he noticed you. “heya, kiddo. didn’t know you stopped by for a visit.” He lazily shuffled down the staircase and plopped down next to you, causing the cushion to bounce a little.

 

“Heya, bonehead. Your brother invited us over for a date, but I guess that invitation was only for one.” You shrugged, leaning back against the couch. “So, I guess I just get to wait here until he returns my bro to me.”

 

“sounds pretty borin’.” Sans felt a little antsy, like he should do something with his hands. His eyelights flicked over to your own hands, folded gently in your lap, and for some reason he itched to hold them. He chose to stuff his hands into his hoodie pockets instead.

 

“Yeah, but it’s alright I guess. As long as they’re having fun, right?”

 

“yeah.”

 

A comfortable silence fell between the two of you.

 

“so, are you-“ “I’m sorry for-“ You both started talking at the same time, stopping only when you realized it. A chuckle came from you.

 

“Sorry, you go first.”

 

Sans looked away from you, trying to hide the blue he was sure was settling on his cheekbones. “i was gonna ask ya if ya were feelin’ any better? y’know, from earlier at the library.”

 

You smiled, “Oh, I was actually about to, well, apologize for darting out on you like that. I feel it was kind of rude…”

 

“nah, ‘s alright. just wanted to make sure you were okay, is all.”

 

“Well, thank you,” you nudged him with your elbow, “I’m good. The pain went away as soon as I found Frisk so…” You shrugged, “I think it had something to do with the confrontation with Paps.”

 

Sans watched you out of the corner of his eye, and he trained his sight on your chest again. Whereas there was no soul earlier, it was there now. Bright green and pulsing strong. It was… odd.

 

“Sans?”

 

He blinked, “huh?”

 

“You okay? You zoned out on me there.”

 

He just noticed how close you were, leaning over and trying to look him in the eye. He shifted back, avoiding your eyes as much as possible, “yeah, ‘m fine.”

 

You stared at him for a few more moments, not quite believing him. “You sure?”

 

“yeah, yeah, i’m good.” He put on a smile to show you.

 

You still had a feeling he was lying, but chose to let him off easy this time. “Alright, bone boy.”

 

You didn’t see him flush a pretty cyan.

 

Your stomach took this opportunity to gurgle rather loudly, and it was your turn to flush.

 

A soft chuckle came from the skeleton next to you, “heh, hungry?”

 

You awkwardly chuckled as well, “Oh, well, yeah… I honestly don’t remember when we ate last…”

 

Sans stood, motioning for you to follow him to the door, “c’mon, kiddo.”

 

You stood as well, rushing to follow him, “Where are we going?”

 

He held the door open for you, letting you walk out first. “grillby’s”

 

 

 

Apparently Grillby’s was the place you’d passed earlier that was giving off that tantalizing smell. Sans shuffled over to a bar, and quickly tugged a… whoopee cushion from the seat you presumed was supposed to be yours. He gave you a sheepish look as you raised an accusing eyebrow at him. “heh, weirdos leavin’ stuff like this everywhere. ‘s a problem, y’know.”

 

“Ahuh. Yeah,” you scooted onto the seat, giving him a playful leer, “Weirdos, huh.”

 

He only shrugged, the grin on his face widening slightly. He looked to a newcomer standing behind the bar, and when you looked as well you felt your heart leap into your throat. There was a man on fire! Well, made of fire? It didn’t look to be hurting him…

 

“Woah,” you mused, leaning forward to inspect the man. Indeed, he was made up of fire, but his clothes weren’t even singed! Grillby only let out a crackle, but from his slight shaking of his shoulders you guessed it was his form of a chuckle. “So cool… Well, for lack of better words anyway.” You grinned sheepishly up to him.

 

“grillbz, this is (Name), she’s, uh, visiting from outta town.” You looked to Sans, who just shrugged slightly. “(Name), this is grillby, the owner of this fine establishment. he really _brightens_ up the place.”

 

Grillby huffed in Sans’ direction before he held out a flaming hand in what you assumed to be a handshake. He seemed nice enough, but the fact that his hand was made of _actual fire_ you were hesitant. Sans chuckled, “go on, he won’t bite.” Well, biting wasn’t what you were nervous of… Burning your hand off your arm was. But the skeleton gave you a confident grin, which definitely eased your concern.

 

You reached out and placed your hand into his. You sucked in an involuntary breath as his fingers closed around your hand, fully expecting hot, fiery pain. What you received, however, was actually the total opposite. His hand, although made of flames, was cool to the touch. The little flicks of fire lapped at your skin in an almost therapeutic way and it moved seamlessly under your touch. You let out a little smile, “Wow… Now, that is cool.”

 

Another chuckle came from the bartender as he leaned down to press your hand to his face in a gentlemanly ‘kiss’(seeing as you didn’t see any actual physical lips on his face). You felt your cheeks warm. He was quite classy, and seemed to be rather out of place in a bar like this.

 

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you, (Name).”_

You blinked at his voice, low and smooth and it suited him perfectly. You let out an airy laugh, “The pleasure’s all mine.”

 

Sans felt Grillby had held your hand long enough and decided to casually cut in, “so, grillbz, can we get two orders of fries?” He leaned over the counter, trying to keep his casual demeanor in check. He let out an inaudible sigh when the fire elemental released your hand.

 

 _“Ah, of course.”_ Grilby placed a hand over his chest, giving you a polite little bow, _“If you’ll excuse me.”_ He then walked gracefully to the kitchen, presumably to prepare your food.

 

You let out a little laugh, swinging your legs back in forth. “Well, he’s pretty nice.”

 

“nah, he can be a real _hothead_ sometimes,” Sans nonchalantly nudged a fresh bottle of ketchup around the counter, “’specially if ya don’t pay your tab.”

 

Moments later a basket of fresh, steaming fries was placed in front of you. You could hardly contain yourself as you popped a fry into your mouth. And to your horror it was still, obviously, incredibly hot. “Augh! Jesus!” You started fanning your mouth, and little tears gathered in your eyes at the burning fried potato that currently burnt your tongue.

 

Sans chuckled from next to you, watching you busy yourself with your burning tongue. You were… amusing, really. He could probably watch you all day and never get bored, which was saying something. Sans got bored easily. Grillby let out a crackle followed by a puff of smoke, causing Sans to startle and look at him. He’d been watching you so intently he didn’t notice the fire elemental still standing there.

 

Sans inconspicuously tried to wave him away, which went unnoticed by you as you comically wept over your burnt tongue. Grillby gave the skeleton a shifty look, which only caused Sans to more non-inconspicuously wave him away, a dusting of blue on his cheekbones. Jesus, couldn’t this guy take a hint?!

 

Finally, the fire elemental left, but not without giving Sans a knowing look. He even did the whole ‘I’m watching you’ motion, placing two fingers up to his eyes and then pointing back at Sans.

 

Sans resisted the urge to grumble under his breath and popped open the fresh bottle of ketchup, lifting it up to his mouth and taking a long swig.

 

You’d caught this, and tried to hide your mild horror. He… drank ketchup? Was that a thing down here? Did you not eat it on food?! That sounded incredibly ignorant of you, but it was so strange… Oh, god, he caught you staring. You felt your face flush with embarrassment.

 

Sans chuckled and held the bottle out to you, “want some? i can share.” He took in the look on your face and fully expected for you to decline his offer. It wouldn’t have bothered him, anyway. He knew most humans didn’t drink condiments. Well, he figured none of them did, but…

 

You reached out and took the bottle from his hand, causing him to blink and his smile to falter. You eyed the red condiment with… determination? You didn’t want to offend him or make him feel weird, so… You sucked in a breath, mentally preparing yourself as you lifted the rim of the bottle to your lips.

 

“uh, kid, you don’t-,”

 

You tilted the bottle back, squeezing your eyes shut as the ketchup filled your mouth. You had to force yourself to swallow the condiment and you found… it really wasn’t that bad. A little triumphant smile crossed your lips as you handed the bottle back to the shocked skeleton next to you.

 

Did you just…? Sans felt you slip the bottle back into his bony hand, and the way your fingers brushed his caused electric sparks to trail from his hand to his soul.

 

“Thanks, bonehead.” You gave him a full smile.

 

“you, uh… you didn’t have ta do that…”

 

You shrugged, “Yeah, I know… But I didn’t want to make you feel like it was weird. Which it’s not, by the way. Besides, it actually wasn’t that bad.” You popped another fry into your mouth, pleased that they had cooled off just a little.

 

Sans blinked. You didn’t want to make him feel weird? He WAS weird, though! He drank ketchup and mustard, for stars sake! He turned his attention back to his own food, but the weird fluttering in his non-existent gut made it hard to focus on eating. No one had ever indulged in his weird habits before…

 

_Thump thump. Thump thump._

There it was again. The persistent beating of his soul against his ribcage. He watched you from the corner of his eyesockets. Your face was blissfully happy as you ate, a light pink dusted over your cheeks. You gave him a questioning look, to which he flicked his eyelights back to his own food, forcing himself to eat something to make him look… less weird?

 

The two of you ate the rest of your food in a comfortable silence, interrupted every now and then with Grillby asking if the needed anything to which Sans always answered they were **fine, man, stop asking.**

 

 _“Just making sure you and your date are taken care of.”_ Grillby spoke with some underlying trace of mischievousness, letting out a crackling chuckle when Sans’ face turned fifty shades of blue and you let out an airy chuckle.

 

“No, no. Thank you, Grillby,” you pulled out your little coin purse from your satchel, gold jingling inside, “How much do I owe you?”

 

The fire elemental placed a hand over yours, stopping your fingers from digging out the money. _“Don’t worry, dear. I’ll just put it on Sans’ tab.”_

“Oh, uh, are you sure?” You cast a look to Sans, who looked like he wanted to melt into the floor and disappear.

 

Grillby grabbed the empty baskets and ketchup bottle, balancing them gracefully on his arm. _“Yes, yes. It’s quite alright.”_ He gave you a bow before gliding back to the kitchen, leaving you alone with the skeleton next to you.

 

You let out a little huff, “Well, if he insists…” You dug out some gold and offered it to Sans. “Here, to pay my portion.”

 

Sans, somehow able to recuperate his casual and cool demeanor, just waved it off. “nah, don’t worry about it. ‘m the one who asked you out, uh, well offered to get you food.”

 

You sighed, dropping the coins back into the pouch. “I feel like I’m mooching though…”

 

Sans slid off his stool, stuffing his hands into his pockets, “’s no problem. honest.” Trying to act even more casual (was that even possible with him?) he jabbed a thumb to the front door, “so, wanna get outta here?”

 

An amused snort came from you, “Sans, are you trying to pick me up? Cuz you already bought me dinner.”

 

“heh, nah. just figured we could kill some time.”

 

You shrugged, agreeing and slipping off your seat to follow the short skeleton.

 

 

Well, this wasn’t what you were expecting.

 

Sans glided gracefully out to the center of a rather large, frozen lake while you stood helplessly on the snowy bank.

 

He did a perfect twirl, pulling a hand out of his pocked to beckon you. “c’mon, kiddo! can’t do much skatin’ from over there!”

 

You crossed your arms, “Sans, I can’t skate. I don’t even have skates on!” You motioned dramatically to your sneaker clad feet.

 

He glided back to the bank, but was still a good bit away. A large grin was plastered over his skull, “aw, no need to be so _cold,_ kid.”

 

You leered at him, “… _Icy_ what you did there. But there’s _snow_ way you can get me onto that lake, bucko.”

 

_Thump thump._

Sans let out a shaky laugh, trying to quell that incessant thumping. He glided forward, holding out a hand to you. “c’mon, it’ll be fun.”

 

“Oh, it’ll be fun to watch me fall on my ass?”

 

He shrugged, “yeah, for me anyways.”

 

You stood there for a few more moments, seeming to consider your options. You could just be a killjoy and stand on the sidelines… Or, you could suck it up and try to have fun. Your eyes focused on the hand that Sans still held out to you.

 

“well?”

 

“Alright, but if you laugh at me I swear,” you reached out and grabbed his hand tightly as you placed a foot on the slippery ice, “I’ll have a _bone_ to pick with you.”

 

_Thump thump, thump thump._

Sans inwardly groaned as the thumping only increased when you took his hand. It made his soul warm and his magic all tingly. It was weird… But he had to admit it was a good weird. It’d been ages since he felt these sensations, back when he actually had the motivation to do things and be happy…

 

“Sans?”

 

He blinked, his name coming from your mouth causing his soul to leap involuntarily. “huh?”

 

“You okay? You zoned out on me again…” Although your voice was concerned, you were mostly just focused on not falling on your rump. You gripped his hand tightly and your other hand was gripping his sleeve tightly, your feet struggling to stay in one spot.

 

“oh, yeah. ‘m fine. here,” Sans waved a hand, and a pretty blue encased your feet. It lifted you maybe an inch off the ground, but it helped you steady yourself instantly.

 

You looked from your feet to his and noticed his were encased in the same blue. Magic? You let out a chuckle, not letting go of his hand and sleeve in fear that you’d still fall. “You dirty cheater…”

 

“hey, it ain’t cheatin’,” he grinned, “well, not completely. there’s nothin’ wrong with a little help.”

 

“Mhmm, right, right- WOAH.”

 

Sans had started to glide backwards, which pulled your forward. Your feet were still unsteady under you, and the hand that gripped onto his jacket sleeve searched haplessly for his other hand.

 

“Ha, ha, holy shit!” You laughed shakily as he gained speed, and you were sure you were squeezing his hands so hard his fingers might pop off. “I’m not hurting you, am I?!”

 

Sans let out a laugh of his own, deep and lively. It felt nice to laugh, and he hated to admit he missed being this happy and carefree. Scratch that. He didn’t hate it. He so missed being able to laugh and smile this freely. The fear of the resets, the memories of Papyrus falling down and turning to dust, the inevitable thought of monsterkind being stuck underground… It all fell away with the arrival of your smile.

 

Your laughs were shaky as you tried to keep your feet from slipping out from under you, but Sans felt strong under your grip and you trusted him. You trusted him a lot actually… If it weren’t for him, you were sure you’d still be roaming around the forest somewhere, lost and scared. He’d been incredibly easy to warm up to. He slowed his gliding to a leisurely pace and you took this moment to really look at him.

 

Never in your life would you think of a skeleton as being attractive, but something about him definitely lured you in. You felt your heart beat just a little faster when his gaze met yours, and when his grin softened to a sincere smile you could feel your hands practically melt into his. His gaze, however, travelled south to focus on your chest.

 

Although you couldn’t see it, Sans was astounded by the beautiful green that emitted from your soul. He’d never seen one glow so bright, so intense before. He could feel your soul beat in time with his, could hear his calling out to yours, and hoped that yours would reciprocate. He didn’t know where this sudden hope came from. He knew this was possible with a human, to have souls call out to one another like this. It was usually only a monster thing, but there had been many instances of humans and monsters being friends, sometimes even soulmates before the war.

 

He’d only felt this once, a long time ago. Definitely before the resets had started, but it had turned out to be only one-sided. She was human also, and he wasn’t even aware that this was what was happening. She had a green soul as well, just like you did, but that kindness ultimately caused her death, her soul taken as a payment for her kind personality. Sans felt his soul wrench a little bit at the memory, his hands subconsciously tightening around yours.

 

“Sans… Sans, look out!”

 

“wha- OOF!”

 

In his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed he’d been gliding in a straight line for far too long. He was sent tumbling backwards into a large snow poff, and you crashed down on top of him with a startled yelp. The two of you landed deep into the snow, your face smushing into the skeleton’s ribcage.

 

The two of you laid there for a moment to process what happened before you skittered into a sitting position, your face red with snow in your hair. “Holy shit! Are you alright?!”

 

Sans looked a tad dazed and made no indication to move from his spot. His soul calmed down quite a bit as you moved away from him, but he could still feel it pulse against his ribs. It sent small electric tingles up and down his arms and legs, and it felt so nice it brought a genuine smile to his face. Oh, yeah, you had asked him a question. “huh? yeah, ‘m alright. just gotta lot on my mind.”

 

You stood and offered him a hand, pulling him out of the snow bank. “You… You’ve zoned out quite a bit today, Sans. You sure you’re alright?”

 

He shrugged, stilling only for a moment as you brushed snow off his shoulder. “yeah. ‘m good. great, actually.” Well, it wasn’t a lie.

 

You eyed him suspiciously, “Ooookay, well, should we head back?” You two were pretty far out into the woods, actually, so you figured as soon as you made it back to his house Frisk would be finished with his ‘date’.

 

He shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets, turning to lead the way, “might as well. c’mon, sweetheart.”

 

You stilled and Sans went rigid, eyes wide with horror.

 

Pressing a hand over your mouth to stifle a laugh, you managed, “’Sweetheart’?”

 

Sans was lucky you were behind him as his face turned fifty shades of blue. What the hell?! Way to be unobvious! Could he play this off? “eh, uh, yeah. call everyone that. pal, kiddo, sweetheart…” he cringed, hoping you would buy it.

 

You didn’t, but for the sake of his pride you wouldn’t let him know that. “Ah, I see.” You swiftly sauntered past him, catching the blue on his face out of the corner of your eye. Huh, cute.

 

 

 

The walk back to the house was silent, with you wondering if Frisk was ready to go, and with Sans silently scolding himself for being so careless. Sweetheart?! Really?!

 

You walked in first, swiftly opening the door and catching the sight of Papyrus descending the stairs with a giggling Frisk on his shoulders. The brown haired boy caught sight of you, shouting a happy, “Nuna!”

 

You chuckled, “Hi, baby.” Papyrus stopped in front of you and swiftly plucked the smiling child from his shoulders, placing him into your awaiting arms. “How was your ‘date’?”

 

“I, UM, REGRETTABLY INFORMED THE TINY HUMAN THAT, ALTHOUGH FLATTERED, I WAS NOT ABLE TO RETURN THE SAME INTENSITY OF FEELINGS HE HARBORED FOR ME,” Papyrus seemed truly upset about this, and when you looked to Frisk, he put on a fake heartbroken look.

 

“Aw, well, thank you for letting him down easy, Paps. I’m sure he’ll get over his broken heart soon enough,” you smiled and planted a kiss on the ‘sad’ child in your arms.

 

“QUITE RIGHT, TOO! I PROMISED FRISK THAT A FRIEND LIKE ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULDN’T BE A GOOD FRIEND IF I LET HIM GO THROUGH THESE TROUBLING TIMES ALONE!” Papyrus placed a fist over his heart, his red scarf fluttering in the breeze (somehow there was a breeze in the house).

 

Sans came to stand next to you, and you couldn’t help but give him a knowing look and cheesy smile. He tried to hide the blue that threatened to cover his face, “sup, bro?”

 

“SANS! AREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR POST?! WHAT IF ANOTHER NONFRIENDLY HUMAN SAUNTERS THROUGH HERE?!”

 

“eh, i was on break.”

 

Papyrus pushed an aggravated sigh through his tombstone teeth before waving his lazy brother off, mumbling something about him being a lazybones.

 

“Well, I think we’re gonna turn in for the night.” You adjusted a sleepy looking Frisk on your hip, and you could really feel the exhaustion beginning to sink in.

 

“where ya gonna go? the inn?”

 

“Yeah, I talked to the owner earlier. Rooms are pretty cheap, and I don’t think we’re gonna be here longer than a few days, anyway.” From what you remembered, rooms were only ten gold a night. You had plenty more than that, so you should be fine.

 

The skelebros escorted you to the door, and as he held the door open, Papyrus spoke to you in a quieter tone so as not to wake Frisk, “I SHALL SEE YOU TOMORROW, LADY HUMAN.”

 

You blinked. Had you… Told him you’d see him tomorrow. Well, you were sure that you would. The town wasn’t incredibly large, but he seemed to speak for something specific. “Uh, okay? But for what, Paps?”

 

Papyrus placed a gloved hand on his hipbone, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “FOR OUR DATE, OF COURSE!”

 

“date?”

 

You shared an odd look with Sans, who you just noticed was standing awkwardly next to you. Well, looks like you were going on a date with the large skeleton after all.

 

“AFFIRMATIVE, BROTHER. THE TINY HUMAN AND THE LADY HUMAN HAD BOTH EXPRESSED SUCH LARGE AMOUNTS OF AFFECTION FOR ME, IT WAS ONLY FITTING THAT I GIVE THEM THE OPPORTUNITY TO HAVE A DATE WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

 

“oh.” Well, that hurt.

 

You gave an awkward chuckle, “Um, well, then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“OF COURSE, LADY HUMAN! I SHALL BE HERE, AT SCENIC MY HOUSE! NYEH HEH HEH!” The tall skeleton skittered up the stairs, leaving you with a snoozing Frisk and an uncomfortable Sans.

 

“Well…”

 

“yeah.” He stuffed his hands further into his pockets. Sans loved seeing his brother happy, and sometimes would go out of his way to make it happen, but… Damn, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t envious.

 

“I guess I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow?” You tried to make your voice as comforting as possible, and you weren’t sure if it was to calm yourself or to make the awkward space between you and Sans disappear.

 

“yeah, kiddo.” He turned and forced a grin on his face, and you had to admit you were getting better at reading the kinds of smiles he had. This one was obviously fake, but you didn’t really know how to make it better or make it real.

 

“Alright,” you shuffled to the door, adjusting Frisk and heading out onto the front porch. You cast a nervous glance to the skeleton still standing inside. “Well, goodnight, Sans.”

 

He only waved at you, his grin softening just a bit as you gave him a careful smile before he closed the door. You let out a sigh and started your trek to the inn (which wasn’t that far away).

 

Well, you had a date to look forward to. Might as well get some rest.

 

 

“BROTHER?”

 

Sans jumped a bit, unaware that he was having a one-sided staring contest with the door. He even still had his hand on the wood from when he shut it behind you. He turned, plastering the grin back on that fell. “sup, bro?”

 

Papyrus stood at the top of the stairs, a concerned look on his face. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU SEEM… OFF.”

 

Why was everyone asking if he was alright today? Sans shuffled up the stairs, “yeah, think ‘m just tired ‘s all.” To add to his lie, Sans mustered up a yawn.

 

Papyrus seemed to buy it, and Sans wasn’t sure if he should feel prideful or guilty that he could lie so well. Papyrus’ face softened into a smile, “ALRIGHT BROTHER. IT IS GETTING RATHER LATE, AND I HAVE ANOTHER DATE TO PREPARE FOR TOMORROW!” He was giddy as he stepped back into his room, calling out “GOODNIGHT, BROTHER!” as he closed his bedroom door.

 

Sans didn’t respond as he entered his own dark bedroom, shrugging off his hoodie and hanging it on the unused treadmill in the center of the floor. He kicked his house slippers off gently before throwing himself onto his unmade bed face down.

 

He let out a groan into his pillow as his soul wrenched in his ribcage.

 

He wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, poor Sansy. But don't worry, things will get better(?)!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr now! Come talk about stuff and things!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queenbritkiir


	9. Dating START!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on your date with everyone's favorite jovial skeleton! And Frisk has a dark sense of humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie! I've gotten so much love for this story! Thank you, guys! It really means a lot!

Gaster watched your slumbering form with a heavy heart. You looked so content, so alive and well. But he was just outside the realm of being able to reach you. Being able to talk to you, even.

 

He could watch you anywhere. That was one of the perks of the Void. He could create a one-way window to any place in the Underground. He could create several of them, if he really wanted to. But he could only watch, until he would be able to find a rip in the Void. Stars, he already missed holding you…

 

He’d watched your interactions with the skeleton brothers from the beginning to now. The grips of envy were definitely weighing in on his soul, but there was really nothing he could do about it. He liked seeing you happy, and he liked seeing his boys happy as well.

 

Gaster let out a silent sigh.

 

His boys.

 

Though he was sure they didn’t remember him, just as everyone else had forgotten, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of regret as he watched the two skeletons grow. Regret and pride. After the… accident, Gaster didn’t have a choice but to watch and sit in his own thoughts for years, alone in the Void.

 

All of his mistakes, his disasters, his ‘accomplishments’… He’d trade them all away to just go back and be the father he _should have been_. The father that Sans and Papyrus deserved. The father that he never was, always too wrapped up in his research, his tests, his experiments on his _own children._

 

He’d never seen the boys so happy, though. Not before this timeline. Countless times he’d seen the human child come through, and countless times he’d seen the disaster left behind.

 

But then, out of the blue, you popped into the Void. A simple soul floating in the vast darkness that was his prison. And you changed the entire course of how the timelines had acted thus far.

 

He let out another sigh, closing the window with a swipe of his hand.

 

He was torn.

 

 

“Hmmmm… What about this one?” You swiped a polka dotted dress off the rack, holding it out in front of you as you looked over your reflection in a large mirror.

 

Frisk made a face from the chair he was sitting on, “Ew, that’s not a pretty color…”

 

You pouted, “I like it, though…” Upon his disapproving gaze, you sighed and hung the dress back up. You’d thought it would be fun to have Frisk help find something nice to wear for your ‘date’ with Papyrus, but he turned out to be a picky critic.

 

“Oh! What about this?!” Frisk pulled a very frilly, very pink dress off the rack, holding it up to you with a large smile. Ribbons, frills, tulle. The whole nine yards.

 

You blanched, “You… You can’t be serious. Frisk, I’d look like a cupcake.”

 

“A cute cupcake!”

 

“That’s gonna be a negative, sir.”

 

The brown haired boy grumbled and hung the dress back up, claiming you had no taste. He wondered off, leaving you to search on your own. You were just about to give up your endeavor and settle on wearing what you had on when your eye caught something hiding behind a rather oversized jacket.

 

Your hands fumbled to grab the garment, and you smiled as you tugged it out and held it out in front of you. It was a pretty blue dress, with a sweetheart neckline and it looked like it would reach down to your knees, maybe a little longer. It was casual looking with three quarter sleeves that flared out a bit like the skirt. It wasn’t exactly what you had in mind for the date, but it was your best option.

 

 

“Wow…”

 

You did a little twirl as you emerged from the bathroom. You had on the dress you’d found at the shop and you were surprised it fit almost perfectly. You left your hair down, pinning your bangs to the side to keep them out of your face, and you decided to go all natural considering you didn’t have any makeup with you, and even if you did you weren’t all that great at doing art on your own face. You’d paired the dress with a white sweater over the top, leaving it open and you just decided to wear your normal sneakers. Hey, can’t win ‘em all, right?

 

“So… What do you think?”

 

Frisk bounced excitedly on the bed, “You look GREAT!”

 

Aw, the little pancake. You chuckled and scooped him up, “Thank you, little man. That means a lot.”

 

“It’s the truth! Blue is definitely your color, Nuna.”

 

For some reason that made your face a little warm. Blue, huh?

 

 

Blue is definitely what you got when you arrived to the home of the skeleton brothers. You didn’t even get the chance to knock on the door before it swung open, revealing an equally startled Sans.

 

All he could do was stare. He had been heading out for work, hoping to be gone before you had arrived for your date with his brother. Apparently he wasn’t fast enough and now he was standing right in front of you, taking in your new attire and your warm smile, and it was enough to flush his skull in a pretty cyan.

 

_Thump thump._

“Heya, bonehead.”

 

Play it off, man. Keep it cool. Keep it chill. Sweet stars, just say something to make yourself sound cool! Sans cleared his throat, attempting to lean against the door in a lazy manner. The door, however, had a different idea as it moved away under his weight. The skeleton struggled to keep his balance, and was successful at doing so, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 

Frisk stood behind you, watching Sans actions with a shifty leer. Something was going on here…

 

“you, uh, you clean up nice, kiddo.” Yeah, keep it chill.

 

Sans soul swelled slightly as a bright smile crossed your face, “Aw, well. Thank you, Sans. Is it cool if we come in? It’s, uh, pretty cold out here…”

 

“oh, uh, yeah. totally. come on in.” He sidestepped, giving you and Frisk enough room to shuffle in as he closed the door behind you. Nice and aloof. That was Sans.

 

A heavenly, subtle scent hit the skeleton as you brushed past him into his home. Was that coming from you? It smelled so nice… It was sweet, a little mix between floral and… coffee? That was weird, but it was slightly intoxicating.

 

So much for keeping it chill, Sans. Stars, he needed to get out of here before he did something stupid…

 

Frisk still watched Sans closely, noting the blue highlighting his cheekbones and the sweat that started to bead on his forehead. Oh, yeah. Something was definitely going on. Frisk grinned to himself. Well, he was gonna get down to the bottom of it!

 

“well, have a skele _ton_ of fun, kiddo. ‘m headed to work-,”

 

“Sans, wait!”

 

Sans stilled, his hand only a few centimeters away from the doorknob. Man, the way you said his name… He cast a cool look over his shoulder, eyelights landing on you, “sup, pal?”

 

You seemed a little nervous, nibbling on your bottom lip.

 

Sans inwardly groaned. Please don’t do that.

 

“I was wondering… Would you mind letting Frisk hang out with you for a bit? Y’know, during the date and whatnot.” Your eyes were hopeful as you fumbled cautiously with the hem of your sweater.

 

Sans was instantly put on edge at the thought of being alone with the kid. Hell, he didn’t even know if Frisk remembered the past timelines like he did. He wanted to say no, to make up some kind of excuse as to why he couldn’t take Frisk with him. But, man, that look you were giving him made it hard. Against his better judgement, Sans decided to cut his losses, “sure thing, kiddo.”

 

You let out a breath of relief and dropped your hands to your sides, “Thanks a million, Sans.”

 

“LADY HUMAN!” Papyrus’ voice bellowed down from upstairs where he leaned over the balcony. “YOU HAVE ARRIVED!”

 

You twirled around to face him, holding your arms out to the side slightly dramatically. “I have arrived.”

 

“ARE YOU PREPARED TO HAVE YOUR DATE WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS?”

 

“I’ve never been more ready, Paps!” You flashed him a bright smile, to which he answered with a “NYEH!”

 

You turned and kneeled down to Frisk, placing your hands gently on the sides of his face. “Be good for Sans, okay?”

 

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am!” Frisk offered you a silly little salute. He giggled as you rained kisses all over his face before going to join Sans at the door.

 

You stood and brushed your skirt down before mouthing a “Thank you” to the short skeleton, who only responded with a shrug and a lazy grin as he led Frisk out the door and you turned to head up the stairs.

 

Sans pulled the door closed behind him, stuffing his hands back into his jacket. He heard the little crunches of Frisk’s feet on the snow as the kid came to stand next to him. “well, wanna go grab some lunch at grillby’s?”

 

Frisk pumped his fists into the air, “Yeah! Food!”

 

 

“WELCOME TO SCENIC MY ROOM!” Papyrus led you into his bedroom, arms motioning around with a flourish and grace you were envious of.

 

You glanced around the room, slightly amused that he owned a racecar bed and table full of action figures. You moved closer to inspect them, fully aware of the rather tall skeleton that followed you. “These are pretty neat, Paps.”

 

“AH, YES, WELL THEY ARE USED FOR BATTLE STRATEGY! YOU CAN NEVER BE TOO CAREFUL, YOU KNOW!”

 

You chuckled as you straightened back up, your attention turning to the neatly arranged bookshelf over to the right. Upon closer inspection you noted they were all storybooks and collections of fairytales. “Woah. Awesome collection…”

 

“THANK YOU, LADY HUMAN! SANS READS ME A DIFFERENT STORY EACH NIGHT BEFORE BED. THAT’S WHY I HAVE SO MANY!” Papyrus seemed rather proud, and you couldn’t help but find it incredibly endearing.

 

You ran your fingers over the spines of the books, your own childhood coming back to you. “I think The Little Mermaid was always my favorite story. I remember begging Mom to read it to me every single night.” You let out a chuckle. “She eventually got tired of it, but she did it anyway just to make me happy…”

 

“WHAT IS THE LITTLE MERMAID?”

 

You looked up from the book you had pulled off the shelf, “Hm? Oh, well, it’s a story about a mermaid that falls in love with a human. But she lives in the ocean, and he lives on land, so they can’t be together.”

 

Papyrus scuttled over and sat down on his bed, patting the space next to him with an expectant look. You chuckled and slipped the book back onto the shelf. “You wanna know the story?”

 

“YES, PLEASE.”

 

You walked over and settled yourself next to him, folding your hands neatly in your lap. Gosh, it’d been forever since you’ve recited this story. “Well, the little mermaid was so in love with the human that she went to the notorious sea witch. The sea witch made deals and trades with merfolk to give them their hearts’ desire.”

 

“WHAT DOES THE LITTLE MERMAID DO?”

 

You place a hand over the lower part of your neck, “She trades her beautiful voice for a pair of legs to walk on land.”

 

“WOWIE!” He was already engrossed in the story.

 

You smile, “So she goes to the surface in search of her human prince-,”

 

“THE HUMAN IS A PRINCE?!”

 

“Mhmm, he is. She loved him so much, but each time she took a step on her new feet, it was incredibly painful. It felt like she was walking on broken glass all the time. But she endured it for her prince.”

 

“WOWIE…”

 

“She found the prince’s castle, and when he saw her he was awestruck. He had never seen such a beautiful girl in all his life!” You got a childish, dreamy look on your face as you recalled the story. “They danced and danced all through the night. The little mermaid was so happy! But,” you gave Papyrus a sad smile, “sadly, the prince was already betrothed to another. You see, at the beginning, the little mermaid saved the prince from a terrible shipwreck. She saved his life and swam to shore, even though it was against the rules for mermaids and humans to make contact with one another. She couldn’t stay with him on the beach, so she disappeared back into the ocean. When she left, another human girl came and took the prince back to the kingdom-,”

 

“GASP! HE DOESN’T KNOW THAT THE LITTLE MERMAID SAVED HIM!” Papyrus had his gloved hands pressed to the sides of his skull, his eyes wide.

 

“That’s right.”

 

“NYOH HOH HOH!”

 

“The little mermaid was very sad, but she still loved the prince so much she decided that just being in his life was enough. One day, the prince asked the little mermaid if she would join him to sail the seas, and of course she said yes! One night, however, the little mermaid’s sisters found her. ‘We went to the sea witch to break your deal! We want you to come home!’, they said. All the little mermaid had to do was kill the human prince, and she could return home safely with her sisters.”

 

Papyrus let out a tiny gasp, “NO…”

 

“But,” you held up a finger, “because the love she had for the prince was so strong, she could never bring herself to harm him. So, in her love and sadness, the little mermaid hurled herself back into the ocean, turning into sea foam.”

 

“WHAT?! THAT WASN’T A HAPPY STORY AT ALL!” There were tears gathering in the corners of the skeleton’s eyes, and you instantly felt bad.

 

“Well,” you fished your phone out of your leather bag, flicking it on and searching your music files. You were surprised it still had battery! Magic, you told yourself. “You wanna know what my absolute favorite part of that story is?”

 

Papyrus eyed you suspiciously, “…WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE PART?”

 

You finally found an appropriate song and selected it, turning the volume all the way up and setting it down. You stood and took Papyrus’ hand, pulling him up to his feet with a smile. “When the little mermaid and the prince danced all through the night!”

 

An orange tinge fell across Papyrus’ face, but he couldn’t help but smile brightly as you led him around the room in a silly kind of waltz. It was uncoordinated and sloppy, but the laughter that came from Papyrus made it all worth it.

 

 

 

Sans eyed the human child for what seemed like the hundredth time today, still not incredibly sure what to make of the situation just yet.

 

Frisk, on the other hand, was planted happily on the counter of Sans sentry station, indulging himself happily on some nice cream that Sans had gotten him. Each time he took a bite, little words of encouragement flittered out of the frozen treat. ‘YOU CAN DO IT!’ ‘THERE’S NO ONE LIKE YOU!’ ‘NEVER STOP SMILING!’

 

“so… uh, kid.” Sans tried his best to remain calm and cool. How well had that worked out so far today?

 

Frisk wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater before turning to look at the skeleton monster seated behind him. “Hmm?”

 

Sans awkwardly tapped the wooden counter, “what do you, uh, do for… fun?” Man, this was cringeworthy.

 

Frisk shrugged and took another generous bite of nice cream, “Oh, you know, the usual. Watch cartoons, eat candy, commit murder.”

 

Sans stilled and his eye sockets went wide. Had he… Had he heard him right? Did he just say… murder? “you… you shouldn’t joke ‘bout stuff like that, pal.”

 

Frisk cast an over exaggerated look of malice over his shoulder, “Why who said I was joking?”

 

Silence fell between the two, and soon Frisk noticed that Sans went rigid. He obviously didn’t think his joke was funny. “I… I’m not serious, Sans. I’m just messing around.”

 

Sans couldn’t bring himself to relax fully, a nervous chuckle pushing through his teeth, “ya gotta dark sense of humor, kid.”

 

Another bout of silence fell as Frisk turned back around to continue eating his nice cream, leaving Sans to mentally freak out on his own. What the hell was up with this kid?! Who jokes about stuff like that?! The skeleton decided to scoot just a little farther away from him.

 

“Hey, Sans?”

 

“yea?”

 

“Do you like my sister?”

 

Well, that wasn’t what Sans was expecting. He went rigid again, but this time his face flushed in blue and forehead beaded with sweat. “why… what… why would you ask that allofa sudden?”

 

Frisk shrugged, kicking his legs back and forth absentmindedly. Sans was thankful the kid wasn’t facing him or he’d probably just explode. “You look at her like my Dad looked at my Mom.”

 

Sans raised a brow bone, “how d’ya mean, kiddo?”

 

“Like… soft.” Frisk pressed a finger to his lips as he thought. “Happy and warm.”

 

“eh, you might be lookin’ too far inta things.” Hell, how would Frisk know this when Sans didn’t even know how to explain what he was feeling yet?!

 

“No, I don’t think so. Nuna says I’m pretty initiative for my age.”

 

“you mean… intuitive?”

 

“Yeah, that!”

 

Oh, boy.

 

Sans stood, letting out a sigh as he pushed his hands into his pockets, “i think it’s time ta head back.” Because, boy, was he feeling uncomfortable right now.

 

 

“OH, AND LOOK AT THIS!” Papyrus pulled out a box placed neatly on a high shelf in his closet. He placed it down on the floor where you sat, your legs tucked neatly under you. You’d managed to cheer him up quite considerably, and after your odd little waltz he’d started showing off all of his belongings. Right now, actually, he was bragging about all the cool comic books he’d found at the dump.

 

“Wow, these are really neat, Paps!” You pulled out the top most book, thoroughly impressed at the condition they were in. Absentmindedly you started to flip through the book as the tall skeleton continued to ruffle around in his closet.

 

“THERE’S SOMETHING ELSE I WANTED TO SHOW YOU… SOMEWHERE…”

 

You blinked as he set an instrument down out of his way, but you scrambled it up into your arms. “Woah, Paps, you have a guitar?!”

 

He turned his attention to you, a browbone raised. “OH, IS THAT WHAT THAT IS? I JUST THOUGHT IT LOOKED COOL.”

 

You ran your hands gingerly over the smooth wood, your fingertips feeling the few dents and scratches the instrument seemed to have acquired over time. “Wow… It still has all of its strings and everything. It’s in amazing condition!”

 

You move to sit on Papyrus’ bed, situating the guitar up under your arm and strumming a few chords lightly. You seemed to have taken the skeleton’s attention with the simple music, as he dropped whatever it was he was looking for and sat cross legged in front of you.

 

“My dad taught me how to play when I was little.” You busied yourself with tuning the guitar. It didn’t need much, but it did need tuning which was normal. “You should’ve seen how big that guitar was! Or, well, how small I was… Anyway.”

 

“CAN YOU PLAY A SONG?”

 

The unexpected question caused you to blink, “Um, well, would you like to hear one?”

 

Papyrus nodded fervently, “YES, PLEASE! I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO HEAR A SONG!”

 

You smiled to hide your slight nervousness. It’d been so long since you’d sang for anyone, and even longer since you’d played. And you really only knew a few songs… But when you looked at the ambitious skeleton in front of you, eyes wide with… stars in them? Yeah, those were stars. You really couldn’t say no.

 

“Alright, but don’t laugh at me!”

 

“I WOULD NEVER!”

 

You sighed softly before playing a few more chords, trying to get yourself into the right mindset. It was fine. You were fine. It was just Papyrus. It was just you. You could do this. Your fingers seemed to move on their own as they played the first few rifts.

 

_“I love you too much to live without you loving me back_

_I love you too much, heaven’s my witness and this is a fact._

_I know I belong when I sing this song._

_There’s love above love and it’s ours ‘cause I love you too much.”_

Your voice was shaky when you started to sing, but as you moved on you could feel yourself falling into the swing of it. You closed your eyes as your fingers moved magically along the guitar, the beautiful music mixed with your voice filling the room.

 

Papyrus’ eyes went wide as you sang, and he could feel the unfamiliar swell of his soul in his chest. It was so easy to get lost in your words, and he couldn’t help the orange tint that painted his skull. What… What was this feeling?

 

_“I live for your touch._

_I whisper your name night after night._

_I love you too much._

_There’s only one feeling and I know it’s right._

_I know I belong when I sing this song._

_There’s love above love and it’s ours ‘cause I love you too much!”_

“Okay, okay. But do you like her, or do you _like like_ her?”

 

“kid.”

 

“Cause there’s a difference you know.”

 

“kiddo.”

 

“And it’d be cool if you did like like her.”

 

“mhm.” Sans wasn’t sure how much more of this interrogation he could handle. Fisk had been questioning him nonstop since they left his station, and he was still just shooting them out even as they entered his house.

 

“Cause I think she likes-,” Frisk stopped, holding a hand up to shush the skeleton.

 

“uh, kid?”

 

“Shh!” They stayed silent for a moment, and the slightly muffled music trickled down from Papyrus’ room. Frisk darted silently up the stairs, a wide smile on his face.

 

Within moments, Sans was behind him, browbone raised at his weird(er) behavior. “kid, what’re you-,”

 

“Shh! If she knows we’re listening, she’ll stop!” Frisk was hunched down in front of Papyrus’ door, pushing it open just the tiniest bit. “I haven’t heard her play in so long…”

 

The short skeleton had just now heard the music, leaning forward to peek into the room. From what he could see, you were seated on the bed with a large instrument in your lap, playing seamlessly to an awestruck Papyrus sitting on the floor. Then you continued to sing.

 

_“Heaven knows your name, I’ve been praying_

_Just to have you come here by my side._

_Without you a part of me is missing._

_Just to make you my own I will fight!”_

Frisk took this moment to look up at the skeleton next to him and he couldn’t help but smile cheekily. Sans eyesockets were wide, and his eyelights had enlarged as he watched you play, his ever present grin had fallen into a soft ‘o’ shape as he leaned ever closer. Yeah, it was definitely like like.

 

_“I know I belong when I sing this song._

_There’s love above love and it’s ours ‘cause I love you too much!_

_I love you too much!_

_I love you too much!_

_Heaven’s my witness and this is a fact!_

_You’re part of my soul, your heart is my goal._

_There’s love above love and it’s mine ‘cause I love you!”_

**_Thump thump._ **

****

_“There’s love above love and it’s yours ‘cause I love you!”_

Sans placed a hand over his chest, clutching at the fabric of his shirt.

 

**_Thump thump. Thump thump._ **

****

_“There’s love above love and it’s ours, if you love me as much!~”_

You finished with a soft strum across the strings, letting out a soft breath, all traces of nervousness leaving you immediately. You finally opened your eyes, and you couldn’t help but giggle at the look on Papyrus’ face. “Well? Was it terrible?”

 

“WOWIE…” He struggled to find the words to say. “HUMAN, THAT WAS-,”

 

“Nunaaaaa!” The door burst open, a very excited Frisk skittering into the room.

 

You stood, pulling the boy up into your arms, “Hey, baby! Did you have fun with Sans?”

 

Frisk grinned, “Mhmm! He got me nice cream!”

 

Ah, that explained all the extra energy. “Well, wasn’t that _nice_ of him.”

 

Frisk nodded, wrapping his arms around your neck and hugging you tightly. Huh, he wasn’t usually this clingy…

 

“Well, thank you, Paps, for the wonderful date.” You turned and offered the tall skeleton a smile, holding out a hand to pull him up from the ground.

 

“NO, IT IS I WHO SHOULD BE THANKING YOU FOR SUCH A WONDERFUL PERFORMANCE!” The orange was still on his face, but Papyrus managed to smile through it as he took your hand. You stepped back to help him up, and once he was back on his feet the three of you started to head out of the room.

 

Well, you tried.

 

“Sans?”

 

The shorter skeleton was still standing in the doorway, a far off look on his face as he gazed at you. A stupid, genuine smile covered his face as his soul swelled in the best way. Oh, wait. You said something to him. He wasn’t answering. You said something else, your face holding concern.

 

“Hey, Sans? You alright?”

 

“yeah, sweetheart. ‘m great.” He didn’t even catch himself this time, and the pretty blush that covered your face only made the swelling increase. Sans knew now that he had it. And he had it bad.

 

But how were you supposed to explain this to someone from an _entire different world_? ‘Oh, hey, yeah. I know we just met and all, but I think we’re soul mates cuz my soul wants to explode everytime I’m within a fifty-foot radius of you. No biggie. So, wanna be datefriends?’ He figured that wouldn’t go over well, especially since you were human and he was a monster and you would probably just be incredibly weirded out by the whole thing.

 

“Well, we’re gonna head on back to the inn…”

 

“OH, UM, HUMAN, THAT MIGHT NOT BE THE BEST IDEA.”

 

You turned and looked at the now fidgeting skeleton, eyebrow raised, “Why not?”

 

“WELL, THERE IS SUPPOSED TO BE A REALLY BAD BLIZZARD TONIGHT. I, BEING THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FEEL THAT IT WOULD NOT BE SAFE FOR YOU AND THE TINY HUMAN TO BE ALONE DURING THE BAD BLIZZARD.”

 

You pursed your lips. Okay, you could handle snow underground and monsters with magic… BUT HOW THE HELL WAS A BLIZZARD EVEN POSSIBLE?! UNDERGROUND?!

 

Frisk turned his attention to the still enamored looking skeleton, a knowing smile on his little face, “Is it okay if we stay the night then?”

 

Sans finally blinked out of his weird reverie, only partially following the conversation, “uh…”

 

“Frisk, honey, you can’t just ask people that.”

 

“of course you guys can stay here.”

 

You looked over your shoulder to Sans, who was back to his easygoing demeanor. “What? Are you sure? We wouldn’t want to impose…”

 

Sans waved a hand at you, “nah, don’t worry bout it.”

 

“Yay! Sleepover!” Frisk leapt from your arms to Papyrus, who started chatting animatedly about making sleepover spaghetti. Whatever that was.

 

You chuckled and shook your head a little before turning to thank Sans.

 

Who wasn’t in the doorway.

 

You pursed your lips and poked your head out into the hallway, catching him just as he started descending the stairs. You moved to follow him, figuring you could leave Frisk and Papyrus to hang out together. “Sans?”

 

He stopped, foot in midair as he looked up at you, “yeah?”

 

You came to a stop at the top of the stairs and you smiled sweetly at him, folding your hands together behind your back. “I just wanted to say thank you for taking Frisk with you today, and for letting us stay here. You’ve been really kind to someone you met just yesterday.”

 

Oh, you have no idea. Sans offered you a smile and a lazy salute, “not a problem, kiddo.” He turned to resume his trek downstairs but was stopped when he felt a gentle tug on his hoodie sleeve. Holy shit, his soul was going crazy. He looked back up at you, but couldn’t find anything to say.

 

“Um, I’d like to make dinner,” you shuffled your foot against the ground, “It’d be my way of saying thank you… For everything.”

 

Sans still said nothing, his mind too focused on how much warmth you were giving off right now. How he kind of wanted to wrap his arms around you and bury himself in it, surrounded by your scent- Alright, he had to admit he was getting a little creepy himself.

 

“Would you go with me?”

 

“huh?”

 

“Would you go to the shop with me? I, uh, don’t really feel comfortable just walking around alone, especially since there’s going to be a blizzard later. Just so I don’t get lost all by myself, y’know?”

 

Without thinking about it, Sans grabbed your hand and held it gently, offering you a genuine smile. “we should get goin’ then, huh?”

 

You nodded and let him lead you down the rest of the stairs, calling out to Frisk that you’d be back soon. You heard a vague response, following Sans out into the snowy town.

 

What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr! Got fanart, comments, suggestions? Bring it on!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queenbritkiir


	10. Under the Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking a shortcut, you run into an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, gosh! I am so sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Well, so much for making dinner.

 

You let out a small groan as you watched the snow pound down relentlessly outside the shop. Aw, man… How long was this supposed to last??

 

You pressed your forehead to the glass of the window, letting out a sigh as Sans returned to your side.

 

“so, uh, apparently this storm is supposed to last a few hours…”

 

“A few hours?!” You whipped around, worry in your eyes. “How are we supposed to get back now?!”

 

Sans awkwardly shuffled on his feet, “if we walk out there, we’d be done for.”

 

“No kidding…” you grumbled, your grip on the groceries tightening quite considerably. You glared at the snow, as if your simple stare would make it just disappear. “How is this even possible anyway…”

 

“aw, come on, is being stuck with me that bad?” Sans nudged you, trying to lighten up your mood.

 

You let out a little laugh, “No, not at all, I just…” You sighed. “I’m not comfortable being away from Frisk in a storm like this. Makes me a nervous wreck.”

 

Sans could understand where you were coming from. “i’m the same way with paps. i worry when he’s out late on patrol. never know what kind of… people you can run into down here.” He turned his face away for a moment, trying to will away the terrible memories that tried to plague him.

 

You were vaguely aware of the change in his mood. He seemed to get rather serious one moment, when he was joking the last. You reached out with your unoccupied hand and tugged his out of his pocket. He jumped slightly while you were wiggling your fingers in between his, holding his hand tightly.

 

“Well, then I guess we can be doting, worried older siblings together, huh?”

 

Stars, it felt so nice to have your hand in his. Although it was little bigger than his, they fit together… Like puzzle pieces meant for one another. Those little sparks were back, making his soul buzz in the best way.

 

“heh, yeah…”

 

A comfortable silence fell between you, and Sans definitely cherished it. Well, he cherished any moment he could get with you, really. Just being around you was enough.

 

“So… What do we do now? I don’t really wanna wait here for hours until the storm stops…”

 

“well…” Sans absentmindedly swung your hand. “we could… take a shortcut?”

 

You looked at him, eyebrow raised. “Shortcut?”

 

“remember those secrets i told ya about?” The grin he gave you was unreadable.

 

“Um… Oh! About how you magically appeared in front of us? When Paps was trying to jape us into submission?”

 

“indeed.”

 

You squinted your eyes at him, “Yeah… What about it?”

 

Sans held up your conjoined hands, suddenly a little nervous, “do you trust me?”

 

You blinked, “Uh…”

 

Sans’ gaze hardened slightly as he silently awaited your answer. “i won’t do this unless you absolutely trust me, one hundred percent.”

 

“Sans, I don’t even know what _this_ is that you’re referring to,” you let out a sigh, “But, yes, I do trust you.”

 

Sans had to bite back the smile he felt, trying to keep a serious demeanor, “alright, well, good. now i’m gonna need you to, eh,” he flushed slightly, “to hold onto me.”

 

“What?” You held up your hands even higher. “I’m already holding onto you, bonehead. Are you trying to get fresh with me?”

 

“what?? no! no, it’s just,” he let out a huff, “’ve never gone this with anyone before, and i just don’t wanna lose ya.”

 

You stiffened a little, almost immediately on edge. That didn’t sound particularly safe… “Lose me?”

 

Sans sighed, moving to let go of your hand. “just… nevermind, it’s a little hard to explain. we could just wait it out-,”

 

You recaptured his hand, determination blazing in your eyes. “No, I trust you.”

 

Sans noted how you squeezed his hand, but he also could feel you trembling slightly. Were… Were you scared of what he might do?

 

“Show me what I need to do.”

 

The skeleton blinked, “are… are you sure?”

 

You nodded, “One hundred percent.”

 

Sans moved to stand directly in front of you, taking your hands and placing them on his shoulders. Your fingers dug into the plush material of his hoodie as you tried to quell your nervousness. A soft blue painted the skeleton’s skull as he gently gripped your sides. “you, uh, might wanna close your eyes.”

 

Close your eyes? What- You were ripped from your thoughts as the store around you lurched out of your sight, almost instantly and completely swallowed up in black. A startled gasp ripped from your throat as you pulled Sans to you. The solid ground completely vanished from beneath your feet and when you looked down you saw nothingness span out below you.

 

Another gasp ripped itself from you as you felt a sharp and painful tug in your chest. It was so strong it actually pulled you down from Sans, who gave you a startled look. Another tug caused you to yelp as you gripped onto the skeleton, “Sans?! What’s going on?!” Your voice seemed to trickle away into the blackness that tried to swallow you.

 

Sans struggled to keep a good grip onto you but his skeletal fingers only slipped and slid against the smooth fabric of your dress. He felt the next tug try to pull you down into the darkness below and his neutral grin began to form into a grimace.

 

“Sans?!” You wavering voice was being pulled away as you frantically gripped onto him, being pulled deeper down into the darkness.

 

Sans quickly pulled open another rip, hoisting you up and holding you close to him, “just hang on-“

 

A strange, popping sound caused Sans to falter, almost completely losing his grip on you. It invaded his thoughts and as he looked down he saw your soul try to rip itself from your body, the green heart standing out clearly against the black background.

 

You gasped, screwing your eyes shut as you reached out and tried to pull your soul back into your chest, the bags of groceries tumbling from your arms. You let out a cry as you felt yourself slip, “Sans!”

 

In a blink you felt yourself lurch from the darkness, your pained body tumbling down into a cold bank of snow. Sans tumbled out behind you, the rip closing as he landed about twenty feet away from you. You struggled to breathe, the pain in your chest only becoming more apparent as you took in sharp gasps.

 

“kid?!” Sans stumbled to get to his feet, the heavy winds and snowfall proving it to be quite the challenge. The snow was quickly piling up as it almost reached his knees already.

 

You desperately wanted to pull yourself into a sitting position but each time you pushed yourself against the snowy ground your arms were weak, shaking in protest. You could feel your heart beating in your ears, echoing out through your head and it was oh so painful. A weak cry tumbled from your lips as the pain only increased. God, this was nothing like before…

 

A shadow loomed over you but you could hardly register it. The grips of sleep started to pull at you, your body deeming that the proper way to recover from such pain. You could hear the familiar drone of Sans’ voice but when you looked up he seemed to be… glitching? He was glitching in and out of your sight, vanishing between the stark white of the blizzard and a flicking black.

 

Soon you couldn’t see him at all, him and the blizzard fading into the sound of your frantic heart beat and a soft static.

 

 

The cold soon ebbed away into a pleasant warmth, causing a soft sigh to tumble from your lips. The pain in your soul stopped altogether and was replaced with a soft thrumming that spread all the way to your fingers and toes.

 

A soft humming brought you to full consciousness and you could vaguely register the feeling of fingers running through your hair. Your eyes fluttered open as a sleepy sigh tumbled from your parted lips. The humming didn’t stop as you stirred.

 

You felt… light. Almost weightless and completely free of pain. You could vaguely remember the pain that stemmed from your chest to the ends of your limbs, like a wildfire through your veins. Now that pain was completely replaced with a wonderful, cooling stream. Another groggy groan left you as you tried to stretch, your hand coming up to land flat against the form in front of you.

 

The deep humming stopped abruptly, “Àh͝,͝ it͝ ͡see̡ḿs ͝th̷at ̀y̵ou have ̨d͏e͡c͘ide̢d̛ ̷to͘ ͏j͜oin͟ ̧the ̨laņḑ ̵of͠ c̛ons͜c̶i͘ousne̷ss, ͏my̛ d͝ear̕.͢” The smooth voice was followed by a gentle chuckle as the hand combing through your locks came to rest on the back of your neck.

 

Blinking slowly, you looked up at the familiar face. “Gaster?”

 

A soft smile graced his face, “H͏ello̡, li͝t̷tlé ͟on͡e͡.̡”

 

Slowly the memories flooded you as you took in his appearance. He looked different… Whereas the first time you met him his body was made of a large, goopy mass of black sludge it had given away to an actual form. His shoulders were broad and his arms were long, covered in a black lab coat over a soft grey turtleneck. His face had taken more shape as well. Rather than just being a simple white face, it had gained some grey color, darkening around his high cheekbones and sharp jaw. He could definitely show more emotion now, whereas before he seemed limited. Like right now, his eyelids drooped slightly as he let out a nervous chuckle.

 

“Yo͟u ̶se̢em̢ ͡q͏uit̵e ͝c̷u͜ri̡ou̕s̨ ̀at̵ the̢ mo͞men͡t.͟..͡”

 

Only then had you realized that you were running your fingers over his newly pronounced features in slight awe. You quickly pulled your hand away, holding it down to your chest as you felt your face flush. You’d never touched Gaster like that before… A simple hug, yes, but you’d never done anything more than that.

 

“Oh, sorry, it’s just… You look… Different?” You shrugged your shoulders up, flicking your eyes away from his gaze. Another chuckle, a deep rumble through his chest caused your flush to increase.

 

“Yes,͠ w̛ell,́ I h̕ave y̕ou͞ to̴ t̷ha̵n̴k̡ f͡or̶ ţhat.” His hand went back to trailing through your locks, causing an involuntary shiver to trickle down your spine. You rested your head against his shoulder as you let out a soft sigh, the hand you placed against his chest running over the soft fabric of his sweater.

 

“Me? What did I do?”

 

Silently he took his other hand and gently tapped your sternum with a long finger. That familiar tugging was accompanied with your soul emerging from your chest. It never ceased to amaze you, though, still taking your breath away.

 

Gaster adjusted you against him, his jaw resting against your brow as he spoke, “Y̢ou r͟e͘m͘e̸mb͢e҉r t̷he͘ ̵b̶o̴nd̛ ţhat͞ I͢ ̶created ̀when ͝w͜ȩ ̡f̡i̸r̛st̢ ͡m̧ȩt, d̷o ̵you̶ not?̴” He pointed to the purple mist that surrounded your soul. You nodded, reaching out to gently touch the sparkly mist.

 

“Be͞ca͝us̀e͢ of that, y͠o͜u̴r ̷so̧u̷ļ ҉háş b̷e̡e̶n abl̨e t͜o ̴rès͜t͢ore͏ me ͠to͜ my͢ for̵mȩr͡ se̶lf̴.͝ T҉hé ͡d͏a͞mag͢e ̴t͝he ͟Voi͘d̸ has͘ do͠ņe ͜wi̧l͢l ̢s͜low͢ly ́b̢e̛ rev̕e҉rse̛d҉.”

 

You looked up as he continued to gaze at your soul. Your eyes trained on his face and you furrowed your brow, “Gaster?”

 

He hummed, drifting his hand to place your soul back into your chest. You reached up and caught his hand, looking down at the hole in his palm. You stared at it, huffing out a small sigh. “Why… Why can’t I remember you when I leave the Void?”

 

Ah, so he was right. You forgot him each time you left. He had his suspicions but didn’t want to ask for fear of upsetting you, but now that he knew the truth it didn’t stop it from hurting. You let out a strained sigh as you shoved your face into his chest. “Why can’t I remember you?”

 

He wrapped his arms around you, letting out a sigh of his own as he closed his eyes.

 

“Do… Do you forget me, too?”

 

He rested his cheek against the top of your head, his fingers tangling themselves in your soft hair. “I҉ reme͝m͜b͡èr̕ ̶yo̵u.͟ ̕I̢ ̸ne̴v͜e͞r ͡f̛o͡r̷g̡e̡t͠ you̵.”

 

You pressed your face further into his broad chest, the sting of tears behind your eyes. That only made you feel worse. “That’s not fair…” You brought your arms up to encircle his torso, holding him tightly. “That’s not fair at all.”

 

“L͢įfe ̴te̛nds ̶tơ ͞be̡ q̴u̵ite͢ unf͞a̶ir, l͢ove,” your heart jumped slightly at the name of endearment, but you chose to ignore it as he continued to speak, “T̸he̢r͟e̴ ̀i̸s̀ nothi̸ng ͟w҉e ̛ca͝n ͟do a̢bout̢ i̕t͞.”

 

You huffed, “Life is stupid…”

 

A soft chuckle from the monster caused you to smile slightly as you pulled yourself back from him.

 

“Hey, how did I get here this time anyway?”

 

Gaster reached up and tucked some of your hair behind your ear, his gaze softening when he looked into your eyes, “It͜ ͏şe͢ém̧s̸ ͝t̢hat wh͞e̷ǹ S͝a̴n͞s ͜h̴a͠d͟ ͘t͝r̶i͘ed͘ to̵ ͝tel͏e͜por͝t̵,̡ yo͢ur ̷s̡ou͘l ͟reacted ̢n̡eg͠a̧ti̸vely ͘t̀o͘ ent͏er͟i̧ng͘ t̢he͜ V̧oi͜d.̢”

 

You pursed your lips, “But it didn’t act that way when I entered the Void in the Ruins…”

 

“Th͝a͟t̶ ͢is͡ ҉qui̛te ̀st͢r̛aņg̀e...̛” His hand came to rest on your cheek and you found yourself leaning into it. His gaze seemed to harden slightly, “Ju̵s͞t̕ be c̛aŗe͡fu̸l̵ ̸wḩe͞n̵ ̵you telep̢ort̷ with ̕S͝ąn̸s͢.”

 

There was some kind of emotion behind his voice, but you couldn’t really pick out what it was. You nodded silently, easing only when a smile came back to his face. You opened your mouth to speak again, but a sharp tug at your soul caused you to snap your jaw shut.

 

A soft sigh left the monster in front of you, “It şee͟ms̴ ͢t̢hat͟ ou̵r̡ r҉ȩu͠ni̷o҉n ̨i͞s c͝o͢min̶g ͏t͡o҉ ͏a͠ ̨c̀l͜o͟s͞é, ̶m̛y͝ d̢e͞ar.”

 

You blinked, “What? Why do you say that?”

 

Gaster didn’t say anything, he just gazed solemnly down to your body. You looked down as well, your eyes widening slightly. Your body was glitching, phasing in and out of the darkness. You gasped, “G-Gaster?”

 

You could feel him squeeze your shoulders and you looked up. “Dǫ ̧nót ͜wo̶r̶ry.̕ Y͞o̕u w͢i̷ĺl͝ ̛s͜ee̷ me͡ ąg̡ain ̨soon,̨ ̸I̴ ͡am̛ su͟r̛e of̀ it.̛” He offered you a soft smile, but you could swear you saw sadness behind it. His voice came out a little shaky as he continued to speak. “ ̵Be ̨g̨o͡o̶d ̧an͘d s͞t́a͡y ̵s͠af͏ę.”

 

You reached out to him, your hands phasing into his chest. You didn’t want to leave him, not yet! You didn’t know when you’d get to see him again! “Gaster, wait!”

 

Swiftly, he leaned forward and you reached up to him. He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead and you were slightly shocked that you could feel it. When he looked back down at you, you could clearly see tears brimming his eye sockets. You wanted to reach up and wipe them away but your stupid hands continued to just phase through him.

 

“U̡ntil nex̡t҉ t͡i͠me̕,̷ lo҉v̡e.̀”

 

You felt your breathing hitch as you clenched your hands into fists, “But when is next time?!”

 

You didn’t get an answer as you completely phased out of the Void, leaving Gaster to gaze longingly as your light fizzled out.

 

 

Stars, how long had you been unconscious for? Sans sat huddled behind one of his nearby sentry stations, the very one he had you hide behind from his brother when you first met. Your unconscious form lay next to him, your head in his lap and his blue hoodie draped over your shoulders.

 

Your breathing had started to become frantic a few times, which concerned him but he was just happy to know you were still breathing. Your face was flushed and your brow was lined with little beads of sweat despite the cold weather that surrounded you. Man, all this happened because of the shortcut? Sans shook his head. Never doing that again…

 

His pupils flicked down to you as you stirred but didn’t wake. Shit, he didn’t know what the hell to do… You were a human, for Asgore’s sake! How was he supposed to care for a human?! A flickering from your chest caused him to train his pupils there.

 

Your soul beat weakly just behind your ribcage, the bright green light dimming to an emerald color. That wasn’t what concerned him, though. As he focused more, he noticed the purple magic that encased your soul. What in the…?

 

His hand had started to hover over your chest when he stilled. He shouldn’t do this… It was intimate and wrong, but… What if that magic was what was causing you so much trouble? It wasn’t anything he had seen before. He flexed his fingers, letting out a sigh as he pressed his hand to your chest.

 

Drawing it back, your soul obediently followed, floating just a few inches from your chest. Sans leaned forward, the green glow from your soul illuminating his face. He squinted slightly as he inspected the purple haze moving fluidly around your soul.

 

He placed a single finger to the magic, jolting slightly as it almost stung him. He didn’t get to focus on it, though, as you began to stir beneath him. His eye sockets widened as he began to panic. What were you going to think, waking up to see him holding your soul??

 

“Mnh… Sans?” He looked down, his nervous eyes meeting your confused ones.

 

“heh, uh, hey there, kiddo…”

 

Your eyes flicked from his face to his hand, where you saw a very familiar soul floating in his grasp. You stared at him in silence for a moment, each second ticking by making him more and more nervous.

 

“Sans.”

 

Shiiiiiiiiiiit. “uh, yeah?”

 

You sat up and twisted yourself around to face him, your face as straight as possible. “Mind telling me what you’re doing?”

 

Sans let out a nervous chuckle, “this looks bad, doesn’t it?”

 

You crossed your arms, “Well it doesn’t look good.”

 

Sans gulped, feeling incredibly small under your stare. “i was just… checkin’ on ya. to make sure you were alright. y’know after goin’ through the void…”

 

“Well, I’m fine. Do you mind?” You flinched, not realizing how cold you came off, but you still stood firm.

 

“yeah, uh, here,” he reached forward, guiding the soul back into your chest. He pulled his hands back to himself, looking down to his lap, “sorry.”

 

You turned and pressed your back to the wooden wall of his sentry station, your eyes focusing on the fast falling snow just on the other side. A silence fell between the two of you, only to be shortly broken by Sans.

 

“so… did you feel anything?”

 

You blinked, looking over at him, “What?”  


Sans continued to gaze at his lap, having a hard time deciding what to do with his hands. “did you feel anything weird when we took the shortcut? like with your soul?”

 

You thought for a moment, trying to recall what happened, “Well… I felt like something pulled on it, really really hard,” you placed a hand over your chest, “Like it snagged on something…”

 

Sans looked up at you, his neutral grin a little strained, “are you okay, tho? are you hurt?”

 

You offered him a bright smile, nudging him with your elbow. “Nah. I’m more upset that we lost the groceries more than anything.”

 

He snorted, “really?”

 

“Yeah! It’s like this whole trip was for nothing, now.”

 

Sans leaned up against your side and you pressed your weight into him slightly, “eh, ‘s the thought that counts.”

 

You smiled and tugged his jacket closer to you, appreciating how warm it was. “Thanks.”

 

“eh? for what?”

 

You shrugged, “For taking care of me, and for letting me use your jacket… I really appreciate it.”

 

“’s no prob,” he cast you a mischevious look from the corner of his eye, “besides, the cold just _goes right through me.”_ He lifted an arm, the wind trailing through his bones making a little whistling sound.

 

You snorted, “Oh, my god, Sans, please.”

 

 

“SANS! LADY HUMAN!”

 

“Nuna! Where are you?!”

 

The voices of Papyrus and Frisk carried off along the now calm winds. Papyrus was currently trudging through the tall blankets of snow, Frisk following the trail the skeleton had left behind. The snow almost reached his shoulders and he was thankful that Papyrus had lent him a sweater and his scarf or else he would have no doubt frozen.

 

“NYEH, WE’VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE ELSE… WHERE COULD MY LAZYBONES BROTHER BE BOONDOGLING NOW?!”

 

The familiar sight of the sentry station caught Frisk’s eye and he started to struggle over to it. “Nuna?” He reached his little hands up to grip the snow covered counter, hoisting himself up onto it. Some of the cold substance tumbled into the station but Frisk smiled at the scene in front of him.

 

You and Sans were huddled on the far end of the covered station, Sans skull rested comfortably on your shoulder as your head was rested on top of his, both of you in a deep sleep.

 

“Pap, I found them!”

 

Papyrus looked up from his current search under a rock (Frisk decided not to think much about that) before he jogged over to the station. He leaned over a poked his head in, his jaw falling in the utmost horror. “GASP! I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED SUCH LAZY BEHAVIOR FROM SANS, BUT NOT FROM THE LADY HUMAN! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY SNOOZERS!”

 

You jumped slightly, Papyrus’ loud voice pulling you straight out of your sleep. You let out a yawn as you nudged Sans. “Hey, wake up, sleepy head, the cavalry has arrived to rescue us.”

 

Sans grumbled, but made no movement to wake.

 

“Saaaaaaaans,” you drawled, shaking him with a little more vigor this time, “Get uuuuuuuup.”

 

Frisk giggled as he worked his way down to your level, joining you in shaking the comatose skeleton. “Wake up, wake up!”

 

A groan left the skeleton as he fell to the side, landing with a thump on the ground, still not moving on his own accord.

 

Papyrus huffed a sigh as he reached in to gather his brother up off the ground. He stood Sans outside, the shorter skeleton swaying slightly as he blinked sleepily up at his brother. “hey, how’s it goin, bro?”

 

“HOW IT’S GOING IS THAT YOU AND THE LADY HUMAN DID NOT RETURN FROM YOUR TRIP TO THE SHOP! NOT EVEN AFTER THE STORM WAS OVER!” He crossed his arms, tapping a boot clad foot in the snow. “AND WHEN WE DO FIND YOU, YOU ARE NAPPING! YOU GET LAZIER EVERY DAY!”

 

You let out a giggle as you emerged from the station, a happy and warm Frisk wrapped in your arms. You came to stand next to the irritated skeleton, smiling up at him. “Well, thank you for coming to find us, Paps. We would have probably frozen to death if you hadn’t shown up.”

 

A light orange covered the tall skeleton’s face as he puffed out his chest, “QUITE RIGHT. LEAVE IT TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO LOOK AFTER THIS FAMILY!”

 

You chuckled, following the two brothers back through the forest as you cuddled Frisk. “Sorry we scared you, Frisky.”

 

“Nah, it’s alright… Just don’t do it again!” He poked the tip of your nose and you smiled.

 

“Of course, sir.” You started to chuckle, but stopped as a small fit of coughs erupted from your chest. You turned your head away from Frisk, covering your mouth with your fist.

 

“Nuna?” Frisk’s concerned voice reached you as you tried to right yourself. “Are you okay?”

 

“Mhmm, ‘m fine, baby.” You gave him a soft smile, but stilled as his little hand touched your neck.

 

“Are you lying? You feel warm…” He gasped a little, “Are you running a fever?!”

 

Your conversation grabbed the attention of the monsters in front of you, and Papyrus turned to give you a confused look, “WHAT IS A FEVER?”

 

You sighed, “Frisk, I’m fine.” You looked to the tall skeleton about to start brooding over you. “I don’t have a fever.”

 

Frisk placed his hands to your forehead and cheek, recoiling at the insane heat that he felt beneath your skin as he whined, “No you’re not! You’re burning up!”

 

You stopped walking, your grip on Frisk getting weaker. “No, no I’m fine-,” another round of coughs left you as you started to sway, leaving unable to finish your sentence.

 

“Nuna!” Fisk shot a worried look to Papyrus as he reached out to steady your swaying form. The child wormed his way down to stand on the ground as you finally collapsed against the tall skeleton.

 

“LADY HUMAN?!”

 

Your eyes were screwed shut as your breathing became labored, sweat trickling down your skin. Sans shared a worried look with the human child next to him. “kid, what’s goin’ on??”

 

Frisk let out a hiccup, tears in his eyes, “She’s getting sick! Really sick! It was probably because of the cold!”

 

Papyrus swept up your form, carrying you bridal style through the forest, Sans and Frisk hot on his heels. You let out a groan at the bouncing from Papyrus’ long strides and raised a hand to clutch at his sweater. Your voice came out as an odd croak, “P… Paps?”

 

“WORRY NOT, LADY HUMAN! WE SHALL GET YOU HOME POST HASTE, WHERE I SHALL MAKE WELLNESS SPAGHETTI!” His loud voice boomed around in your head, causing it to ache. You ducked your head against his ribcage, and soon you found yourself back in the state of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr now! Come hang out with me!
> 
> http://queenbritkiir.tumblr.com/


	11. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has something to confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shiz I am so sorry for the long wait T.T I've had like half of this chapter done for a while and then life just kinda came at me. Hope you like!

Drowning.

 

You felt like you were sinking. One thousand leagues beneath the surface, clawing your way to the top. Begging and praying to reach it.

 

You opened your mouth and tried to scream, but it was only lost in the heaviness that surrounded you, echoing out into the vastness.

 

_‘Frisk…’_

You couldn’t tell which way was up or down. Where you were or who you were. The colors around you only swayed from black to a dark blue, streaks of gray and white passing every once in a while.

 

Time didn’t exist here. You could have been here for days, hours, months, minutes… There was no way of knowing. You just continued to sink.

 

_‘I need… I need to get back to Frisk…’_

You continued to claw to where you thought was up, your movements slow and heavy but something inside you… Inside your soul told you to get back.

 

Get back to Frisk.

 

You pulled and pushed your arms, kicking your legs against the blackness below that threatened to swallow you. Your lungs burned against your ribs, begging for some sort of reprieve but you still pushed yourself.

  
_Get back to Frisk._

The colors began to lighten, the change stabbing into your eyes. They began to sting, tears threatening to brim the edges of your lids and you let out a growl. This was no time to cry.

 

No time.

 

_No time._

**_Get back to Frisk._ **

****

**_FRISK._ **

****

You were suddenly ripped from the darkness, your body colliding with something hard and warm. Your body shook from the stark difference, but you honestly weren’t complaining.

 

A sharp, ragged gasp cut through your throat, filling your lungs with sweet air. You coughed, sputtering and gasping against the warmth that held you so close. You were still disoriented, arms shaking and trembling as they wrapped themselves around you.

 

You felt wet and heavy, looking down at the dark water that stained the pure white dress you adorned. It stuck to you in the most unpleasant way, suctioned to your thighs and chest, the coldness making you shiver.

 

You were now surrounded by white. An endless white abyss, reaching out as far as you could see, ending only a few inches before you where it was tainted by a black body of water. The black liquid seemed to reach out for you, tendril-like fingers reaching out to your ankle in slow motions.

 

You inched away from it, farther into the warmth that surrounded you. Black droplets fell from the ends of your wet locks, silently landing on the ground.

 

A gentle caress passed over your cheek, eliciting a soft sigh from you. The fear that made a home in your gut instantly dissipated with the presence behind you. Seeming to come from the white void came two arms, wrapping around you protectively, pulling you away from the dark water that threatened to drag you back down again.

 

Get back to Frisk.

 

Stay.

 

_Get back to Frisk._

_Stay._

**_Get back to-_ **

****

“Sta͝ỳ w҉i̡t̛h me.̷.̨.”

 

That voice… It smoothly cut through your thoughts, calming you, holding you. But… Who did it belong to?

 

You furrowed your brow, bringing your hands up to rest against the arm that crossed over your chest. You glanced down, your eyes landing on the black sleeve that ended at a single gray, punctured hand. A sense of familiarity swirled around in your mind but every time you reached for it, it eluded you.

 

The voice repeated the same request, almost as if it were pleading you.

 

_‘Can’t stay…’_

“D҉o not ͡le͝a҉v͠ȩ ͝me͝ a̴ga̢in.̨.͢.̨”

 

The voice came from behind you, the words tumbling down and over your bare shoulder. You wanted to turn to it, to look at the voice that begged you so desperately to stay here, but your body wouldn’t obey you.

 

The arms that held you so delicately tightened around you, an unmistakable sensation of familiarity burrowing into your very soul.

 

The being spoke in a breathless whisper, voice cracking ever so slightly.

 

“I͝ ̴c͝ánn̢o͜t̨ ̷b̷e a͘l͘ơne̷.͝.͜.͘ ͡N͢ot̶ ͘aga͟in̨.̡ No͘t af̨tér̢ b̡e͜ìǹg̡ f̶ou͝n̨d..̶. ̧N̕o҉t̢ ̶àftęr s҉o̕ ͞l̨ong.̶”

 

_‘Not alone…’_

You felt something bury into the side of your neck, something warm as a broken sob racked you. For a moment you thought it had come from you, but as another one followed you came to realize that it was from the being that held onto you desperately.

 

_‘Don’t cry… Not alone… Don’t cry…’_

Droplets of warmth trickled down your shoulder, purple-tinted tears joining the dark moisture that stained your dress. You felt your heart wretch so painfully inside your chest, wanting so badly to console this being that craved you to remain here.

 

_‘Find you…’_

Clawed hands dug into you, as if pulling you closer would ensure you to stay. The thought of being alone, alone again in this horrible, terrible void was torture. The thought, the knowledge of you leaving again… Was worse than torture.

 

_‘I’ll find you… I’ll find you…’_

Your soul continued to chant this, a promise you’ve made deep within yourself. It was a promise to the being, and a promise to you.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, the whiteness around you began to fade away. The being gripped onto you harder, full sobs tumbling over you. Desperate, deprived, it tried to hold onto you, tried to keep you against itself.

 

“P-̴P͡le͡áse̷.̸.̡. ͠P͜le͝a̧se͜, I am ͘bęg̕ģing̵ you..҉.”

 

 _‘I’ll find you…,’_ you soul cooed, trickling out into the space around you, _‘Gaster, I’ll find you.’_

“ N͢-̧No̷.͠.̴.”

 

_‘Find you…’_

“S͠av͜e̴ me...”

 

‘S͠av͜e̴ me...’

 

**‘S͠av͜e̴ me...’**

 

 

A horrid, loud gasp ripped through your throat as you shot up, eyes snapping open as you searched the dark room around you. You pawed at the blanket draped over your body, flinging it off your arms as you raised your shaky hands to your face.

 

‘Holy shit…,’ you thought, trying to get your haggard breathing back to normal. Your hands were clammy and cold as you pushed your hair out of your face. What… What was that?

 

Drops of something wet cascaded down your face, landing silently on the borrowed sweater you had on. Were… Were you crying? Tugging the sleeve over your hand you quickly dabbed the tears away, but they just continued to come, one after another, falling down your cheeks.

 

Why were you so sad? A sob caught in your throat and your lower lip began to quiver. What was going on with you??

 

The door to the room began to creak open, a beam of light spilling in and crossing over the purple rug on the floor. You blinked up, trying your best to rid yourself of the tears.

 

“Nuna?” Frisk called out, the little boy silhouetted against the light from the hall. “Nuna, are you awake?”

 

You sniffled, tossing the blanket from your legs as you placed your feet on the floor. “Y-Yeah, baby, I’m awake.” God, your voice was so scratchy and thick from sleep. You sounded awful.

 

Frisk hustled across the room, the light flicking on as a familiar tall skeleton entered the room behind him, choosing to be dressed in a casual sweater and sweat pants rather than his battle body. “AH, LADY HUMAN! WE WERE BEGINNING TO WONDER IF YOU WERE EVER GOING TO WAKE AGAIN!” Papyrus tried to give you a smile, but his worry made it seem more like a grimace.

 

Frisk wasted no time in clamoring up into your lap and shoving his face into your chest. He gripped onto you tightly, his little hands clutching your sweater in an iron grip. You promptly wrapped your arms around his little body, pressing the side of your face into his hair.

 

Papyrus approached the bed and sat next to you, seeming to be slightly uncomfortable as he waited for your response.

 

You cleared your throat, wincing from the slight pain, “I’m alright, Paps. I guess just being out in the cold that long made me sick…”

 

He let out a breath he’d been holding, still seeming to be rather uncomfortable and at a loss for words.

 

“We were really worried, Nuna,” Frisk spoke, his voice somewhat muffled by your chest, “I… I don’t know what would’ve happened if…”

 

“Hey, hey, now,” you rubbed Frisk’s back in slow circles, shushing him. “I’m just fine. I’ve been sick before, remember?”

 

Frisk elected not to respond, knowing you were right. He just pushed himself further into your embrace, and you rolled your eyes at his clingy nature.

 

“LADY HUMAN?”

 

You hummed, looking up to Papyrus just as he outstretched his arms.

 

“MAY… MAY I HAVE A HUG AS WELL?”

 

You raised a brow, finding the light orange that painted the skeleton’s cheekbones to be quite amusing and slightly adorable. You shifted yourself closer to him, which proved to be slightly difficult due to the clingy child in your arms, and leaned into his embrace. “Of course. Mom always said that hugging was the best medicine!”

 

While you wrapped a single arm around his form while he closed his arms around yours, tugging you into him. Frisk giggled from between the two of you, his smiling face shining up as he chimed, “It’s like a Frisk sandwich!”

 

Chuckling lightheartedly, you leaned down and placed a swift kiss to the smiling child’s forehead. You sighed happily and leaned your head against Papyrus’ chest, closing your eyes in content. Then, a passing question nagged you.

 

“Hey, Pap? Where’s Sans?”

 

Papyrus perked up at the mention of his brother, “OH! SANS LEFT EARLY THIS MORNING FOR WORK! I THINK HE IS FINALLY PULLING HIMSELF TOGETHER, YOU KNOW. NO DOUBT HE WAS INSPIRED BY ME!”

 

You giggled, agreeing with the happy skeleton holding you. Frisk suddenly wormed his way out from between the two of you and scooted off the bed. “Where ya goin’, Frisk?”

 

“I gotta go check on the soup! I forgot!” He hurried out, leaving the door slightly ajar as he rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

 

A comfortable silence filtered in the room as you enjoyed your skeleton snuggles. It was funny. Never in your life did you think you’d be cuddling a skeleton in a racecar bed… Not even in your dreams, really.

 

“NYEH… LADY HUMAN?”

 

You blinked up at Papyrus, giving him your full attention. His face was painted in that adorable orange again and he seemed to be struggling with his words.

 

“I… UM… I HAVE SOMETHING TO… SOMETHING TO ASK YOU.”

 

 

 

Sans heaved yet another heavy sigh as he picked at the wooden counter of his sentry station, eye sockets and heart heavy.

 

He shouldn’t be feeling this way, dammit.

 

He should be happy for his brother! Happy that he wanted something more than a friendship, and happy that he was able to find it with someone as amazing, sweet, and kind as you. How Sans felt wasn’t the priority here. Papyrus’ happiness was.

 

Sans watched the silent flakes of snow flutter down from the ‘sky’, each flake melding in perfectly with the sheet of white that covered the ground, his mind slowly drifting back to the conversation he’d had last night with his brother.

 

_Papyrus had been acting strange since the brothers and the humans had returned to their home. He was uncharacteristically silent, brow bone pulled into a taut line as he ghosted up the stairs, a worried Frisk following behind him._

_Sans wasn’t as fast as his brother, so by the time he had reached Papyrus’ open door the taller skeleton was already assisting you in changing from your cold, wet dress into something warmer. The sight of your bare skin didn’t seem to faze him, a higher more honorable goal in mind._

_To make you better. To heal you._

_Papyrus didn’t know much, or anything, about humans. The terms ‘sick’ and ‘fever’ were all new to him. But from what he could tell it was very much like the process of a monster falling down. Your soul had been dimming in a most familiar and terrifying way._

_Your breathing was ragged and shallow as you leaned against the normally jovial skeleton and he winced, finding your body to be growing hotter by the second. Frisk stood only a few feet away, unsure of what he could do to help this situation. Papyrus’ determined gaze flicked to the human child, his voice uncharacteristically calm as he spoke._

_“HUMAN, WHAT DO I DO?”_

_Frisk blinked up at him, wiping away at the big tears that welled up in his eyes. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment as he thought. “W-Well… When I get sick, Nuna always makes me rest. A-And she makes chicken and noodle soup and makes me drink lots of orange juice and keeps me warm…”_

_Sans watched from the door as his brother moved with purpose, keeping your feverish body held close to his as he whipped back the comforter on his racecar bed and delicately placed you in it. He then proceeded to effectively tuck you in. The short skeleton didn’t register Frisk coming to stand next to him until the child wormed his little hand into Sans’ bony one._

_He stilled, eye lights flicking down to the child with apprehension. He found it rather difficult to see the innocence in the child that previously had caused such destruction and pain… Sans remembered the horrifying, unbridled hatred he’d seen Frisk sow. All the monsters he’d taken down with ease. Undyne, Mettaton… Papyrus._

_Was it really because you were here that he did a complete turnaround, choosing to move along in peace rather than destruction?_

_Once Papyrus was satisfied with his work, he moved to usher Sans and Frisk from the room, flicking off the light and closing the door behind him. He spoke in a hushed tone, though his voice still bounced around the house, “WE MUST LET THE LADY HUMAN REST! IT IS MANDATORY FOR HER RECOVERY! NOW, I MUST DISCOVER HOW TO MAKE THIS NOODLEY CHICKEN SOUP. IT MUST BE DETRIMENTAL FOR THE RECOVERY PROCESS!”_

_Sans watched as his brother marched down the stairs, an air of determination about him. He heard Frisk heave a sigh, looking a little deflated as he held onto Sans’ hand limply. Although Sans was still rather uneasy around the kid, he couldn’t just let him dwell. The skeleton gently nudged Frisk, clearing his nonexistent throat, “hey, don’t worry, kiddo. your sister will be just fine. pap is like the best doctor around.”_

_Frisk didn’t verbally respond, just nodding silently as he kept his eyes trained on the ground._

_Sans felt Frisk tighten his little hand around his. He racked his mind for something else to say to the obviously upset child next to him. “well, wanna watch some tv? it might help ya take your mind offa everythin’ for a while.”_

_Again, Sans only got a nod in response._

_After situating Frisk on the large green sofa, Sans made himself busy trying to find something the kid might enjoy watching. Unfortunately, the only thing they had was a steadily growing collection of Mettaton movies and shows. Sans would never understand why Papyrus was so obsessed with the robot, but it really didn’t matter to him._

_“BROTHER?”_

_Sans’ gaze flicked up from the movies he held in his hands, trying to decide between the two which would be more appropriate to let the kid watch, to his brother who stood nervously in the doorway. “yea?”_

_“UM, COULD I SPEAK TO YOU? PRIVATELY?”_

_Raising a brow bone, Sans responded with an uncertain, “sure? gimme a second.”_

_Moments later, after Sans had decided on a musical for Frisk, he joined his brother in the kitchen. Papyrus either didn’t notice Sans’ presence or chose to keep his attention on the beat up cookbook in his hands._

_“what’s up, bro?”_

_Papyrus went visibly rigid, his grip on the book becoming rather harsh but he didn’t say anything. Sans began to become worried, shuffling ever closer to his brother._

_“pap?”_

_Papyrus snapped the book shut, not even really reading the words on the page in the first place. His mind was somewhere else. Somewhere he wasn’t… He didn’t know how to handle._

_“BROTHER, I MUST CONFIDE IN YOU SOME… COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCED BEFORE.”_

_Well… This was unexpected. Sans uncomfortably stuffed his hands into his jacket, trying his best to keep his grin neutral as he responded, “’m all ears, bro, though i seem to be lacking in that department.” Chuckling lightly he gestured to his obvious lack of ears._

_A deep orange painted Papyrus’ cheekbones as he whipped around, obvious frustration on his face. “SANS, THIS IS SERIOUS!”_

_“alright, alright,” Sans grinned, holding his hands up in a defensive manner, “what’s on your mind?”_

_Papyrus’ frustration ebbed away into nervousness, looking down as he twiddled his thumbs lightly. He audibly gulped, the silence only fueling Sans’ concern. Finally, Papyrus took in a deep breath but chose to keep his eyes downcast. “BROTHER, HAVE YOU EVER FELT… THAT YOU… EH, FOUND YOUR… OTHER HALF?”_

_Sans’ grin faltered slightly. Other half? What? “uh, ‘m not followin’ ya, pap…”_

_Papyrus glanced sideways to his brother before casting his gaze back down to the ground. He raised a hand to hover right in front of his chest, seeming to be at war with himself. “I HAVE… NEVER FELT THESE THINGS BEFORE THE HUMANS ARRIVED. I FEEL… WARM. AT PEACE WHENEVER I AM AROUND… WELL…”_

_Slowly Sans started to piece together what Papyrus was getting at. Was… Was he seriously saying this? But he had said that he didn’t feel anything other than friendship for Frisk… A heavy stone dropped in Sans’ gut as realization dawned on him._

_Papyrus was talking about you._

_“SANS, WHAT SHOULD I DO? I HAVE NEVER READ ANYTHING LIKE THIS IN MY BOOKS AND AM… SERIOUSLY INEXPERIENCED IN THESE KINDS OF SITUATIONS. YOU ALWAYS KNOW WHAT TO DO.” Papyrus was now looking at him, waiting for some kind of older sibling wisdom._

_Sans felt like garbage. Fate was taunting him, messing with him just like it always had. Figures that Papyrus would fall for you as well, and Sans wouldn’t stand in his way. He only wanted what was best for his brother. His happiness came before anything else._

_He couldn’t entirely blame Papyrus for falling for you, either. You were… You were amazing. You’d made Sans feel and experience things he’d never thought he’d get to again. Sans had already found a soul mate, all those years ago. And that was ripped from him. He’d accepted the fact that he would most likely live out his days alone, and he was content with it. Until you came along, with your smiles and your laughter and your kindness that just reignited that fire all over again._

_“SANS?” Papyrus was fidgeting now, obviously incredibly uncomfortable._

_Biting down the envy and pain he was feeling, Sans put on a convincing smile, “just be honest, bro.”_

_“BUT… BUT WHAT IF SHE DOESN’T FEEL THE SAME? WHAT IF SHE SAYS NO??”_

_Sans hated the envy that bubbled up in his gut, hated that it was geared towards his brother of all people. “just tell her how you feel.” Sans shrugged, trying to keep his grin as convincing as possible. “you never know; she might surprise you.”_

_Papyrus pushed a sigh through his teeth, hands falling lamely to his sides. Sans was right… He wouldn’t know unless he tried! And Papyrus was the best at trying anything! The large skeleton sucked in a dramatic breath, determination burning in his soul. “YOU ARE RIGHT, DEAR BROTHER!” He held up a fist, poising it in front of him. “I MUST BE HONEST WITH MY FEELINGS! NOTHING VENTURED, NOTHING GAINED!”_

_“heh, right, bro.”_

_Papyrus slammed a hand down on Sans’ shoulder, pure happiness and sheer confidence back on his face, “THANK YOU, BROTHER.”_

_With that, Papyrus skittered from the kitchen, leaving a silent Sans in his wake._

Sans groaned as he dropped his skull to the counter rather painfully. He hated this. This feeling of being rejected when he hadn’t even done anything yet. This feeling of seeing something he desired to be just whisked away, as if the chance had never even been there in the first place.

 

As long as Papyrus was happy.

 

 

It was rather late when Sans arrived home. He was usually ecstatic to be off work, but now… Now he’d rather be anywhere else. He’d spent most of the afternoon in Grillby’s, but he really didn’t eat anything. Even the ketchup bottle remained untouched, much to Grillby’s surprise.

 

When he entered the cozy home, his heart did an unexpected drop at the sight of his brother exiting his room, little Frisk in tow as he closed the door.

 

Papyrus noticed Sans almost immediately, a bright smile crossing his face, “WELCOME HOME, BROTHER! I SEE YOU SPENT MOST OF THE DAY WORKING, AS YOU SHOULD!”

 

Sans forced out a chuckle as he shuffled further into the house, plopping down on the green sofa, “yea, guess i finally learned my lesson, huh?”

 

Papyrus descended the stairs, balancing an empty bowl on a plate as Frisk skittered around him. He reached up and gently took the dishes from the skeleton before disappearing into the kitchen, claiming that he wanted to do the dishes.

 

After a few seconds Papyrus rushed over to his brother, excitement gushing from him, “SANS, SANS GUESS WHAT??”

 

Sans only raised a brow as he sunk farther back into the couch. He really didn’t want to guess, or even ask, but being the supportive older brother he was he indulged Papyrus, “what’s up, bro?”

 

“I TOOK YOUR ADVICE ABOUT MY SITUATION WITH MY FEELINGS. I WAS JUST HONEST AND TOLD HER HOW I FELT!” Papyrus proudly planted his hands on his hip bones, grinning down at his secretly heartbroken brother.

 

“oh yea? how’d that go?” Stay calm, be cool. It’s alright, Sans. It’s-

 

“SHE SAID YES! SHE FELT THE SAME WAY ABOUT ME!”

 

Sans forced a smile as he gave his brother a thumbs up, “way to go, bro. ‘m happy for ya.”

 

Papyrus did a happy little dance, obviously so overcome with happiness he could barely contain it. It only made Sans feel worse about his feelings. “THANK YOU, SANS! I REALLY COULDN’T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU.”

 

Sans didn’t respond, he didn’t trust himself to. Instead he stood, excusing himself to his room for the night. He ignore the painful tugging in his chest as he passed his brother’s room, knowing you were just inside.

 

 

 

It was late when you woke out of your slumber. The house was silent, indicating that the other inhabitants were sleeping. Your eyes struggled to focus in the dark, and you were confused to find that Papyrus’ normally bright colored room was now a palate of grays.

 

You drew in a breath and released it with a sigh, turning your face into the pillow before sitting up, pushing your hair out of your face. For some reason your eyes were drawn to the closet door, gravitating towards the flat gray that painted it.

 

A green glow called your eyes to look down, and you were only slightly surprised to find your soul drifting out of your chest. It came to a stop only a few inches from you, a beautiful purple surrounding it. The purple mist gathered into a cord, stretching and extending to the door, phasing right through it. Something about all of this seemed familiar, but the longer you stared you noticed that nothing happened.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, the door opened. There were no sounds, no creaks that echoed out into the dark room as the door came to a stop against the bookshelf.

 

“Hello?” you called out, your voice soft as it drifted along the space of the room. You trained your eyes to look deep into what you assumed was the closet, only finding a black abyss. You tucked your legs up under you, sitting up straighter as your eyes followed to where the violet chord stopped in the abyss. Something was moving in there… But you couldn’t see it. “Hello? You… You can come out. It’s alright…”

 

The movement ceased for a moment, the violet chord easing to stillness. A white face seemed to force itself from the blackness, white eye lights meeting your own astounded irises. You knew this creature… You knew its name. It was somewhere in your mind, somewhere in your soul…

 

You called to it, wracking the green heart in front of you for the information you so desperately needed. Soon, after filtering through all the memories and loved ones, a single name stood out.

 

“Gaster.”

 

The white face instantly took shape, becoming more familiar and recognizable. You breathed out his name again, pulling yourself from the bed and swiftly walking over to him. Instantly your hands were out, gently caressing his jaw as you smiled brightly.

 

A soft sigh left him, gentle laughter trailing it. “H͠ello, ̡m͏y ͢dea̕r.͝.͏.”

 

You smiled even brighter at him, happier than ever to see him again. “How.. How are you even here? I thought you couldn’t leave the Void?”

 

He gave you a sheepish look, and you found it odd that you could only see his face apart from the darkness in the closet. “A̵h, w͢ell...̵ Th̛at͘'҉s tr̴ue҉,̨ ͏I ͏c͜a̵nno̕t ͝le͡áv͞e.̴ ̶H̢ów̡e͡v͜e҉r̢, b͠ęc̨aưse o҉f͞ ͟t̡h͜e rest̡ora̸tion ͏y͜o͠u̧r s̨o͠u͢l ͠i҉s͟ ͢givi̧n̸g̶ m̷e ̧I ̴w̧as͜ a̶ble͞ ̴to͠ ҉p͏ull a vȩŗs̡i̶on͡ of̛ thi͞s ro̶om ҉i̵n͞t̛o t̸h̴e ͘Vǫi̢d́.͜”

 

You cocked a brow at him, “Really?”

 

“Y̨e̷s. ̧Ho͢wever,̸ ̨I ̧wi̛l͟ĺ n͘ot ͡be ̸ab̵l͡e̛ tò ̷su͝s͢tai̛n̵ it fo̸r̵ l̛on͡g.҉ ̧It ͠is ́qui̸t̕e dr̷a͜i͏ning t҉o my magic̵.”

 

You found yourself just staring at him for a moment, taking in his face as if it were the last time you’d see it. “Can… Can you come out here? With me?”

 

He blinked at your question, a soft violet creeping under his eyes. “I...͠ ̸I a̶m̡ nơt ͠s҉urę ́t̸h͠at is pos̵si͞b͟l̀e͏. This͝ ro̷o̧m͡ is sti̕l͠l͠ ̨n͟ot the V̕oi͡d,́ ȩve҉n͟ ҉thou҉ǵh it͟ ̀i̵s̷ ̧s҉ur̀round̶ęḑ by ít.”

 

You pursed your lips, refusing to believe that for a second. “C’mon, try to get your hand in here. Maybe I can help you through?” You stepped back, bringing your hands from his face to give him some room.

 

Gaster looked apprehensive, he was unsure of what would happen if he were to cross planes like this. Then again… He’d never tried it before. And if being on the same plane as you were possible he’d act on the first opportunity.

 

His eyes flicked back up to your face. You smiled softly and held out a hand, silently encouraging him.

 

He closed his eyes and focused his magic, drawing it into the vision of his right arm. He pulled and pulled, and slowly his arm came into reality. He reached it out to you, and you wasted no time in clasping it in your own.

 

“That’s it! Come on, now the other one!”

 

He squeezed his eyes tighter, now focusing on pulling his other arm from the Void. You grinned as his other hand emerged and grabbed onto it as well. Gaster could actually feel you and stars was it worth all this!

 

You began to pull and tug on him, watching as the black mass of the Void tried to keep him on the other side but you were having none of that! The green glow from your soul began to increase, and the brighter it got the more powerful you felt.

 

You tugged and tugged, the black sludge releasing Gaster all the way down to his hips. He gasped, wincing at the change of the atmosphere around him as he continued to focus, trying to make the process quicker and easier.

 

“Almost… there!” You panted, taking steps back to continue to literally pull Gaster from the Void. He was almost free! Just a little more!

 

Your soul gave a particularly bright burst of light and that was all it took to have the monster come crashing down on top of you, sending the both of you to the floor with a loud thud. Instantly the door slammed shut and a soft silence blanketed over you.

 

You lay beneath the newly freed Gaster, panting slightly at the strain on your soul while he seemed to struggle getting his bearings. He managed to push himself up from the gray floor, his eyes still squeezed shut as he gathered his weight.

 

He stilled at the feeling of your hand gently touching his jaw, a soft giggle leaving you, “Hey, you alright? I bet that was pretty intense…”

 

Slowly he cracked his eyes open, the purple on his face returning at full force once he realized the position you two were in. You smiled up at him from the floor, looking positively radiant as the green from your soul illuminated you, your hair sprawled out around you like a halo.

 

He pushed himself up even further, sputtering and fluttering as he tried to find his words. How embarrassing! How inappropriate! How-

 

His self-banter was cut off as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, meeting him halfway as you pulled him into a warm embrace. He relaxed almost instantly, the arms supporting him beginning to shake.

 

This was unreal. He could actually _feel_ you. It wasn’t just a warmth or an inkling of a feeling. He could really feel you pressed against him, embracing him in such an intimate way. All those years of being in the Void had really deprived him of this small comfort.

 

After a few minutes you picked yourselves up from the floor, deciding it’d be more comfortable to sit on the bed. You ended up having to force Gaster to relax, making him scoot back and lean against the wall. You were curled up against the headboard, the pillow propped up behind you.

 

“So, how does it feel? Are you okay?”

 

Gaster was currently holding his hands out in front of him, studying them. “I̕t͞ ͟i͞ş ͜s͡t͜r͏a͞nge.̶.͟. ́I҉'vę ͜gone ̸s҉o ͡l͘on̵g with̷òut͡ ̸t̢h̛e̡ ̛fee̕l͜ing҉ ̢o҉f grav͡ity.̨ ̷I̴ ҉f̷ee͘l ̸quite he̵a̢vy.”

 

You rested your chin on your knees, smiling over to him, “I bet it is… But it’s nice to have you here.”

 

A soft violet caressed the monster’s face as he placed his hands back into his lap. “I̧ ̸a̛m ́jưst ͞eļa͏t́e͟d̨ t̡ḩàt y͝ou̶ ̸remem͏b͘er͏e̷d me. ͘If ̕yo̧u̡ ha̷d͟n't ca͝l̨l̵ed my͘ ̛n̛am̛e..͞.͝ ͡It i͞s̨ a͞ ̢prob͜ąb̴i͟l̵i̢tý I wơu̴l҉d ̴h̷a͡v̛e̵ ͠n͏ot ͠b̧e̸en abl̵e ͠to ͞make̢ a ͝so͟l̡id̡ ̀co̸n͏n̛e̸c͡t͞ion.”

 

You scooted over to sit next to him, leaning your head against his shoulder as you heaved a sigh. “I think I’m getting better with it. Sometimes it’s just your name though… I have a hard time remembering your face when I’m not here.”

 

You both sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, really just enjoying being around one another before an idea hit you.

 

“Wait! Hang on a second!”

 

Gaster jumped slightly at your random outburst, watching you worriedly as you scurried to the side of the bed. You leaned over the side and retrieved a gray version of your satchel, but as you pulled it close to yourself it seemed to redeem its natural brown color.

 

The monster raised a nonexistent brow at you as you returned to your spot next to him, cocking his head to the side while you rummaged around inside the bag.

 

“Lơvè,̛ ͜w̴h̢a͜t a͝re̴ you̧ do͜i̷ńg?҉”

 

You flushed slightly at the endearing name, unable to ignore the wonderful feeling it brought your soul. You cleared your throat softly as you retrieved your sketchbook and pencils from your bag. “Well… I was thinking… What if I draw you?”

 

“Ḑr͝a͟w ̡ḿe͘?҉”

 

You nodded, adjusting the book on your lap as you turned to fully face him. “If I draw you, I’ll have something physical when I leave the Void to remember you by!”

 

Gaster raised a finger to his lips, seeming to consider your idea. “We͢l͟l,͡ I d͞o̴ ҉not̕ ̛śe͏e̕ w̡hy th́a̸t̛ ẁo͢uld̵n't ͜w͘o̷rk͡...͡”

 

You grinned, letting out a happy laugh, “Good! Now, hold still.”

 

The following minutes were filled with the sounds of pencil on paper, the sound somewhat therapeutic to the monster as he watched you focus on your drawing. He thought it was adorable how your tongue poked out from your mouth while your brow was creased in concentration. He hadn’t felt so relaxed in so long… It was wonderful. Soon his eyes began to slip shut, as he rested his skull against the cool wall behind him.

 

Putting a few finishing touches on the sketch you looked up to find Gaster asleep, breathing softly through his slightly parted lips. You stilled your movements and just watched him for a moment. How long were you given this time to be with him? The fear settled in your mind that your time was running out, that you’d have to leave him again.

 

You didn’t want to. You wanted to stay with him… Or take him with you. Somewhere in the depth of your mind, you remembered someone calling, begging for you to…

 

‘S͠av͜e̴ me...’

 

You settled the book down onto your lap, your gaze never leaving the resting monster’s face. It was him. He called to you. In that far away land, in a time where time meant nothing, he was begging for you to save him.

 

Your soul continued to float out in front of you, the violet chord still drifting away from it. You followed the chord, your eyes trailing along it and ending where it disappeared into Gaster’s chest, no doubt connected to his own soul.

 

Silently you placed the completed portrait of Gaster down on the pillow. You maneuvered yourself over next to him and arched yourself to where your ear was pressed against his chest. While you knew you wouldn’t find a normal heartbeat you were astounded to hear the most beautiful thrumming. It was rhythmic, musical even.

 

His voice, the voice that echoed to you so long ago resonated with your soul, dancing along the song you heard from Gaster’s chest.

 

You were going to save him.

 

You were going to save W.D. Gaster.


	12. Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find an odd sketch that could be the doorway to some forgotten memories, and Grillby might be able to help you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Augh, can I just say I'm so sorry for the wait? Cause I am. I haven't been able to find much time to write, which is sucky. Please forgive me, my wonderful readers!

You woke again some hours later, and as you sat up you were confused at your position. You were curled up on your side, your back to the wall with your head at the foot of the bed. The blanket was thrown over your body and you were somewhat tucked in, but you couldn’t help but feel totally alone.

 

There was a tender ache in your chest, and you could feel the tightness each time your heart pumped and with each breath you took in. Vaguely, distantly you remembered a bright green accompanied with a soft violet, hushed voices with static undertones. It all played so temptingly in your mind, burning so faintly like embers of a dying fire.

 

You shuffled around, the room still rather dark, when your hand gently passed over something smooth and cool. It felt like paper, and you realized as you retrieved it that it was your sketchbook wrapped up messily in the blankets with you. Furrowing your brow in slight confusion you managed to untangle the book and yourself from the blankets, now sitting up completely.

 

You slipped from the bed and padded over to the light switch, absentmindedly flicking it on. You squinted as light flooded the room, bouncing off the orange walls and purple carpet. After blinking a few times, you finally were able to focus on the sketchbook, internally wondering why in the world it was in the bed with you.

 

Wait…

 

What?

 

Your eyes studied the page in front of you. Your fingers traced the lines of a portrait you never remembered drawing, and yet there it was. The whole portrait had a somewhat dreamy feel about it, but you couldn’t help but feel, _know_ that it was real.

 

This… being you’d drawn felt so real to you. He, you somehow knew it was a he, was gazing at you from just beyond the paper. You gently ran your fingertips down the crack that joined his soft smile, and distantly you remembered passing your thumb over smooth skin. Your touches then drifted down and over the broad shoulders, another memory resurfacing. Resting your head against those strong shoulders, lithe arms wrapping around you, cradling you with such gentleness.

 

Those peaceful… memories? You were sure they were memories… You could remember the gentle smiles, the hushed whispers, deep voices speaking to you in such an intimate way. You tucked the book to your chest, that tenderness in your heart pulling slightly.

 

You missed him.

 

This man who plagued your memories. Whose voice danced around in the back of your mind, that voice you felt had lulled you into dreamless sleep before. Whose arms you found yourself longing to be in, hands you yearned to caress your face.

 

You felt your face heat up, slowly but gradually, and you began to question yourself. Pulling the book from your form, you ran your eyes over the portrait once more. Your flushed face wouldn’t lessen, and you instantly felt hot underneath the thick sweater you wore.

 

A soft knocking came from the door and it caused you to jump slightly, pulling you out of your odd memories. You rushed back to the bed, snatching your satchel from the ground and quickly stuffing your now closed sketchbook inside. You weren’t hiding it just… You needed to think on this alone.

 

 

 

Sans stood awkwardly outside the door, balancing a bowl of hot soup in one hand, a steaming cup of Sea Tea in the other, as he waited for your answer. He received none, but he did hear shuffling around in the room. He cleared his throat softly, “hey, kid? everythin’ alright in there?”

 

Seconds later, the door opened, revealing your smiling face. You opened the door wide, allowing Sans to see into the room. “Heya, bonehead.” You winced at the soreness in your throat, making your voice sound scratchy and cracked. You placed a hand to your chest, offering the short monster an apologetic look, “Sorry, I sound like trash…”

 

Sans couldn’t suppress the small smile that wormed its way onto his face, even if just being in front of you brought a dull pain to his chest. He willed it down though, he’d have enough time to wallow in his self-pity later. “nah, ‘s fine. this stuff might help, tho.”

 

You then took notice of the steaming goods that he’d brought you and smiled gratefully. You took the bowl and mug from his hands and moved to the side, “Thanks, Sans. Would you mind keeping me company, though? I didn’t see you at all yesterday…”

 

The skeleton inwardly winced, hoping he could just deliver the food like Papyrus had asked him and then he could spend the rest of the day… somewhere else. But, stars, that look you were giving him really made it difficult to refuse. Papyrus wouldn’t be mad if he just kept you company, right? Sans didn’t want Pap to think he was going to be a threat to his relationship with you. He would just… Sit with you until you were finished eating, then he would leave. Yeah, that should be just fine-

 

“Sans?”

 

The skeleton’s soul skipped a beat once he realized how close you’d gotten to him, causing him to take a tentative step back. You noticed this and stood straight again, raising a brow at him.

 

“You okay? You look a little… Well, blue. And not in the good way.”

 

He visibly shook his head, trying his voice and finding it unwavering as he spoke, “yeah, yeah. ‘m fine. just… work n stuff tiring me out.”

 

You nodded your head in understanding, “Well, you don’t have to hang out with me… Paps told me that you left really early yesterday and that you came back pretty late. I’d be pretty tired too if I worked that long.” You shrugged and padded back over to the bed, placing the soup and tea on the bedside table as you inconspicuously nudged your satchel away with your bare foot.

 

“i… well there ain’t no harm in me just chillin’ for a bit, i guess,” Sans suggested, more to himself than to you.

 

You snuggled back down into the racecar bed and scooted over, patting the spot next to you as you settled the soup into your lap. “C’mon then, bonehead, I’ve missed you.”

 

Sheesh, why do you have to say stuff like that? It’s hard enough being around you knowing that you and Papyrus were… well… datefriends, but now you have to say things that make his soul just want to burst. He gulped and shuffled in the room, closing the door behind him.

 

He crawled up onto the bed, taking the spot next to you but stayed outside of the blanket. Stars, he hoped you couldn’t hear how loud his soul was beating, echoing in his ribcage and pounding in his skull. He sat stiffly against the wall, keeping his hands sternly on his lap.

 

You snorted at his odd behavior and gracefully tugged the blanket out from under him, “Jeez, ya weirdo, share some warmth with me. I’m cold.” You offhandedly tossed the blanket over him, causing him to still again.

 

He couldn’t say anything as you adjusted the blanket over his form, sitting back once you were satisfied. Sans couldn’t bring his mind from the way you snuggled up against him, resting your head against his shoulder as your thigh gently brushed his bones. You didn’t seem to mind as you happily ate the soup, letting out little sighs and sounds of content.

 

Were you just trying to make this hell for him? Because it was working, dammit. He tried to mask his heavy breathing by tucking his face down into his hood, facing away from you.

 

“Sans?”

 

He clutched his hands into fists, knowing that somehow, somewhere he was crossing a line. Why did he think this was okay? Why did YOU think this was okay?! Did you not take this as seriously as Papyrus did?

 

He jolted when he felt you reach over and grab onto his hand. He could feel you leaning over, trying to look him in the face. “Sans, what’s going on with you?”

 

He hated this. He hated this so much. He hated the way you were pressed up against him, the way you were looking at him, the way you tried to interlace your fingers with his. He repeated this over and over, tugging his hand away from yours.

 

You recoiled, confused at Sans’ behavior. He was being weird, cold and aloof to you. He wouldn’t look at you, keeping his skull turned away. You creased your brow, “Hey, what’s wrong? Did I do something?”

 

Sans winced at the hurt in your voice, but leaned away from you, not being able to handle having you so close to him. “nah, i just…”

 

You leaned closer to him, trying to at least get him to look at you. Why was he acting this way to you? “No, there’s something bothering you, Sans.”

 

“no, there’s not. i’m fine.”

 

You huffed, knowing full well that he was lying to you. You could see right through his grin that was plastered on his face. You reached out to him, your fingers just barely touching his forearm, “Sans, please-,”

 

“i said i’m fine!” He shoved your hand away with his elbow, giving you a harsh glare.

 

You pulled your hand back into yourself, your eyes wide as you just stared at the skeleton. You furrowed your brow, anger bubbling up in your gut. Why was he being this way to you? You slipped off the bed, grabbing your cup and bowl from the bedside table, slipping your satchel over your shoulder.

 

“Fine, I’ll leave you alone,” you mumbled, storming out of Papyrus’ room.

 

Sans flinched as the door slammed behind you, keeping his arms crossed over his rib cage. He felt you storm away from the door and down the stairs and soon he was left to his own silence. His shoulders went lax against the wall as he let out a sigh.

 

It was for the best.

 

 

 

The cool air outside drew a sigh from you, Papyrus’ sweater doing a good job of keeping you warm as you trudged through the snow. You weren’t really sure where you were going, you just… Couldn’t be in the house much longer. And if Sans wants to be alone, fine. He can be alone.

 

You shook your head.

 

Stop thinking about him. It did you no good.

 

A sudden, slightly painful cough tickled at your throat and you had to stop for a moment. You clutched at the fabric over your chest, trying to stop yourself from coughing up a lung. A few surrounding monsters cast you concerned looks, but once you waved a hand and tried to give them a reassuring smile, they went back to whatever it was they were doing.

 

_“You know, if you are ill, you should not be out in the cold.”_

 

You jumped, spinning on your heel to address the presence behind you. “Oh, hi, Grillby,” you greeted, wincing as the words were scratchy against your sore throat. You gave the fire elemental an apologetic smile, to which he stepped up closer to you.

 

 _“Come,”_ he offered his arm to you, “ _We must get you someplace warmer. Humans are fairly different than monsters, after all.”_

You nodded, taking his arm graciously until his words dawned on you. He… He knew you were human?? But how? You blinked up at him nervously, eyes wide and face pale.

 

He chuckled at you, and it was such a nice sound. It distantly reminded you of the times you’d spend at the cabin in the winter, warm fire crackling gently in the fireplace. Grillby was a tall monster, towering over you by at least three feet, so when he leaned down to your level you were hesitant. _“Do not worry, my dear, your secret is safe with me.”_

“O-Oh,” you flushed, the name of endearment striking something within your chest, before you gave him a small smile, “A-Alright. Thank you.”

 

With a nod, the fire elemental straightened back up and began to lead you back towards town. You wondered where you were even going in the first place, but shrugged it off. The walk was silent and you found yourself leaning into Grillby the more you walked. He gave off a distant heat, a warmth that caused you to sigh.

 

 _“So, what were you doing all the way out here?”_ he asked, soft crackling trailing his words. For some reason, you expected the sound of static… Huh, weird.

 

You nibbled at your bottom lip, debating whether or not you should tell him of Sans’ weird outburst. Just thinking about it made your heart wretch slightly. You sighed, “I just… Needed to take a walk. I’ve been stuck inside for over a day.”

 

Grillby nodded at your answer as he led you to the door of his restaurant. He retrieved his keys from his vest pocket, swiftly unlocking the door and leading you inside. You bristled at the sudden change in temperature, smiling softly as Grillby lead you to the bar.

 

He gave you a little bow, gesturing to a seat at the far end. _“Milady.”_

 

You giggled softly as he helped you up onto the seat. Your feet dangled freely from the floor as you leaned over the counter, resting on your elbows. Grillby had swiftly disappeared to the kitchen, leaving you alone in the dimly lit bar.

 

Slipping your satchel from your shoulder, you plopped it on the counter and pulled open the top. Retrieving your sketchbook, you absentmindedly flipped it open. You sighed softly as you shifted through your sketches, most of which were unsurprisingly of Frisk.

 

You didn’t notice Grillby return, his presence startling you as he set a steaming hot beverage in front of you. _“Here, this should help your throat as well as warm you up.”_

You set your sketchbook down in favor of the drink. It looked like tea? Somewhat? You held the warm mug up to your lips, an indescribable spice tickling your nose. There was also a hint of citrus. Shrugging, you tipped the mug up and took a sip of the tea. There was a slight tingle that settled over your tongue and down your scratchy throat, bringing you almost immediate relief. You hummed, a blissful smile crossing your lips.

 

Grillby chuckled as he propped himself up against the counter, _“I take it that you are pleased?”_

You nodded, a light tinge of pink on your cheeks, “Yes! Thank you, Grillby, it’s really good.”

 

Grillby nodded to you as you enjoyed more of the delicious tea. His attention flicked down to your sketchbook, and he cocked his head to the side. _“You draw?”_

Blinking, you nodded.

 

He then gestured to the book, _“May I?”_

You smiled, it wasn’t often others wanted to look at your sketches! “Oh, of course! Go ahead!”

 

The fire elemental picked your book from the counter, flipping back to the beginning of the drawings. You watched silently as he flicked through the sketches, sipping on more of the warm tea. Grillby leaned over the counter, leaning on his elbows as he offered what you assumed was a smile. _“These are very good, (Name). You have real talent.”_

You flushed, “Oh, well… Thank you. I learned from my dad. I’ve always liked drawing, but I paint sometimes, too.”

 

 _“Well, you have wonderful tale-,”_ Grillby stopped in midsentence as he reached one of your most recent sketches. His grip on the book tightened considerably, almost to the point where he could have crushed it. _“H-How did… Wh-What…”_

You creased your brow, sitting up straighter as Grillby’s flames dimmed startlingly fast. “Uh, Grillby?”

 

He was mumbling, words too low and incoherent for you to understand. You called out his name again and he stilled. A few moments of silence passed by before he held the book back out to you. You looked down at the sketch he left it open to, finding it was your mystery monster.

 

_“How?”_

You blinked, “H-How?”

 

 _“How,”_ he pointed to the sketch, his crackling voice wavering slightly, _“How… Do you know him?”_

You gripped the cooled mug in your hands, not really sure how to answer that question. Your eyes flicked between the sketch and Grillby, waiting patiently for your answer. “Um… I don’t…”

 

 _“You don’t?”_ His shoulders sagged and he lowered the book to the counter.

“I-I mean…” You looked down, reaching out to take the book from him. “I… I don’t really remember. I mean I don’t even remember drawing this, but it… He feels familiar.”

 

Grillby snatched his frames from his face, pressing the heel of his hand into his eye as he took in a shaky breath. _“Alive…”_

“What?” You leaned forward, creasing your brow. “What do you mean? Alive?”

 

A mix between a sob and a laugh escaped the fire elemental and you squeaked as he reached over the counter and pulled you into a bone-crushing hug. He was shaking slightly as he just repeated over and over, _“He’s alive, dammit. He’s alive.”_

Thoroughly and utterly confused you just let him hold you, soft little sobs racking his shoulders. You awkwardly raised your arms to wrap them around his waist. “Do… Do you know him?”

 

You felt Grillby nod against your shoulder. Opening your mouth to ask another question, the ringing from the door opening stopped you. The fire elemental leaned up, looking over you to the door. You twisted yourself around to see who’d entered the restaurant and your gaze instantly hardened when it landed on a blue hoodie.

 

Sans.

 

A distant sniffle caused you to look back up at Grillby. You wanted, _needed,_ to know more. Who was this monster? How did Grillby know him? How did _you_ know him? God, you had so many questions.

 

Grillby seemed to understand your look and he quickly righted himself, placing his glasses back onto his face. He spoke low enough for only you to hear, _“If… If you would like to know more, meet me back here at closing time. I will answer any questions you might have.”_

A small smile crossed your lips, “Really?”

 

He nodded and now you just realized that he was holding your hand tightly, _“Of course, dear,”_ you flushed again, _“And do not worry about the tea, it’s on the house.”_ He flipped your sketchbook closed and slipped it back into your bag. He raised your hand to his face, placing a pseudo-kiss to it just like the first time you’d met him, before he took your mug and disappeared to the kitchen.

 

You smiled and slipped your satchel over your shoulders and slipped down off the seat. Sans stayed near the door, choosing to avoid looking at you. You squared your shoulders. So, that’s how it was gonna be, then? Fine.

 

You took strong steps towards the door, keeping your head held high as you passed the short skeleton. Sans stilled as you swiftly opened the door and exited the bar, the chill outside nothing compared to the coldness he’d gotten from you.

 

It was for the best…

 

 

 

When you arrived back at the home of the skeleton brothers, you were pleased to find that Papyrus and Frisk were back from wherever they’d been. As soon as you had walked in, you were met with hugs and smiles.

 

You’d spent the rest of the day in Papyrus’ room, just listening as the excitable skeleton rambled on and on about different puzzles. Frisk was seated in your lap, adding in his thoughts and jokes every now and again.

 

As Papyrus happily told you about the puzzles and ways he was to thwart the next human that dared enter the Undergound, your thoughts couldn’t help but drift to Grillby and the sketch.

 

Grillby knew the monster. He knew him, and he thought he was dead. But what did that mean? If Grillby thought he was dead, how did you know him? When did you meet him, or even take the time to sketch him?

 

What did this mean for you? Were you losing memory? That could be a possibility, but it only seemed to happen with Him. And why… Why did you feel so sad when you looked at him? It was a stale sadness, nestled in your chest, bittersweet and familiar.

 

Ugh, this was all so confusing.

 

“LADY HUMAN?”

 

You blinked, pulling yourself out of your thoughts. Papyrus and Frisk were both looking at you, concern on their faces. “Hm?”

 

“Nuna, we were asking what you wanted to make for dinner!”

 

“Oh! Right, well,” you raised a finger to your lips, thinking for a moment, “What about spaghetti?”

 

 Papyrus’ face almost instantly brightened up as he clapped gleefully, “OH, WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA! FINALLY, YOU GET TO TASTE MY CULINARY EXPERTISE!” He hopped up to his feet, swiping Frisk up to place him on his broad shoulders.

 

You chuckled and pulled yourself up, following the skeleton out of his room and down the stairs.

 

And it went about as expected.

 

You came to realize that Papyrus was a very… Violent and messy chef. In the span of maybe ten minutes, the noodles had boiled over, the walls were covered in tomato sauce, and Frisk somehow had parmesan cheese in his hair and sauce all over his sweater.

 

You let out a little laugh, just finishing cleaning the tomato from the wall. If you were being honest, the spaghetti was coming along quite nicely. However, your little brother was another thing. He’d definitely need a bath, but for now a change of sweater might be called for.

 

You excused yourself from the kitchen, happily making your way up the stairs to Papyrus’ room. Hopefully he had a sweater small enough to fit Frisk.

 

Just as you entered his room, the front door opened. Sans shuffled in, kicking the door closed behind him. He’d decided to spend the rest of the day at Grillby’s, completely shirking his duty of being a sentry.

 

He felt like shit.

 

Total and utter shit.

 

He leaned against the door, hanging his head down while he ran his hands over his face. Maybe… Maybe he should apologize to you. Yeah, he’d been on edge, but he really had no right to blow up on you like that.

 

A clatter in the kitchen caused Sans to look up. He’d caught sight of Papyrus’ back and Frisk flitting around the kitchen with something in his hand.

 

Sans squinted, not really able to see what Frisk was holding until it glinted in the light.

 

Sans’ magic ran cold.

 

Was… Was that a knife?

 

Without thinking, Sans swung his hand out in front of him, his left eye flaring bright with his blue magic. “pap, look out!”

 

Papyrus turned to look over his shoulder, eyebrow cocked at Sans’ random outburst. However, before he could even utter a word, Frisk was whisked from the ground to be slammed into the wall.

 

The young human cried out, the knife he was delivering to Papyrus tumbling from his hand. “W-What?? P-Papyrus!!”

 

“SANS, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS??”

 

Sans kept his hand poised in the air, Frisk still held up against the wall. “oh, no. not again. not this time, pal,” he muttered, more to himself than anyone else. He neared Frisk, his neutral grin slowly morphing into a sneer.

 

Frisk’s brown eyes went wide with fear as he tried to get Sans to release the grip on his soul. Sans flexed his phalanges, resulting in Frisk letting out a choked cry, tears pricking the edges of his eyes. “S-Sans, stop! That hurts!”

 

“BROTHER, LET THE HUMAN DOWN! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!” Papyrus chastised, rushing to the crying child stuck to the wall. Just as he reached up to try to get Frisk down, he was flung back as well.

 

Sans kept his hand held in the air, bringing his other one around to hold Papyrus down. “I’m doin’ this for your own good, pap.”

 

“BROTHER!”

 

“Nuna!”

 

A sharpened bone began to form from Sans’ palm, barely a half inch long before your startled voice came from the doorway.

 

“Frisk?! Sans, what the hell are you doing?!” You shoved Sans aside, his short stature making it easy as you rushed to your brother. Breaking Sans’ concentration, the hold on Frisk’s soul dissipated and he fell into a hiccupping heap on the floor.

 

He reached out to you, little hands shaking as you scooped him up from the ground. “N-Nuna,” he sniffled, shaking like a leaf in your arms, “I-I don’t, w-why did he…”

 

You shushed him, holding him close to you as you stood and stormed over to the short skeleton on the floor. Glaring harshly, you felt tears prick your eyes and anger in your gut and finally you’d just had enough. “I don’t know what your problem is today, Sans. I don’t know what I did, or what Frisk did, but that was way out of line.”

 

Sans stared up at you from his place on the floor, eye sockets wide as if he’d just realized his mistake. He was going to kill Frisk. _He was going to kill him, and he didn’t even realize it._ He tried to say something, anything to excuse himself from his actions but you just held up a hand, silencing him.

 

“No, I don’t want to hear it. You know, I could forgive you for avoiding me, I can even forgive you for this morning, but,” you took in a sharp breath, your voice wavering, “But you attacking Frisk. I… I can’t overlook that.”

 

You adjusted Frisk in your arms, he wouldn’t even look at Sans, and moved to help a dazed Papyrus from the floor.

 

“Are you alright, Pap?”

 

Papyrus stood, shaking his head of the dizziness, “Y-YES, I AM JUST FINE.” Papyrus’ eyes flicked between you and Sans, ending on you when you sighed.

 

“I… I think it’s time Frisk and I moved on.”

 

Instant heartbreak is what Papyrus gave you. His shoulders sagged as he took your hand in his, “W-WHAT? YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY LEAVE YET! WE HAVEN’T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST SPAGHETTI DINNER TOGETHER!”

 

You gave him a small smile, “Maybe some other time, okay? I’m sure we’ll see you again, Pap. But we…” You cast your glance down to the floor, gently tugging your hand from his as you wrapped your arm around Frisk’s still shaking body, “We really need to find our way home.”

 

Without giving Papyrus an opportunity to say anything else, you hopped up on your tip toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, resulting in his face lighting up in an orange flush.

 

You pulled away, “See you later, Pap.”

 

And then you were gone, not casting another look to either of the skeleton brothers. Papyrus turned back to the disaster on the stovetop, cleaning up his mess to mask his sniffles, swiping his tears away from his cheekbones.

 

Sans finally stood from his frozen state on the floor, guilt nestled in his nonexistent gut as he watched his little brother all but fall apart.

 

“WHY?”

 

Sans blinked, stilling. “huh?”

 

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?” Papyrus wouldn’t look at him, half-heartedly stirring the pot of spaghetti. “WHY WOULD YOU ATTACK FRISK LIKE THAT?”

 

Sans winced at his brother’s words, the tone of his voice much calmer than normal. Sans looked down and to the side, “i… i thought that…”

 

Papyrus clenched his gloved hand into a fist, turning to glare at his brother, “YOU THOUGHT WHAT, SANS? YOU THOUGHT FRISK WAS GOING TO HURT ME?”

 

Sans felt like he’d been shot with an arrow. Yes, that’s exactly what he thought Frisk was going to do. He just… couldn’t bear the thought of seeing Papyrus dusted again… And if that meant spawning another reset, then by the stars, that’s what he was going to do.

 

Getting only silence as an answer, Papyrus huffed and turned back to the stove, “BROTHER, I WISH THAT YOU COULD TRUST IN MY ABILITIES… AND MY FRIENDS,” he sighed, “I… I DO NOT HAVE MANY. THE HUMANS WERE MY FIRST FRIENDS… IN A VERY LONG TIME.”

 

Sans winced, guilt and regret growing in his bones, but said nothing.

 

What could he say?

 

It was for the best.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Grillbz and Gaster were buddies a looooooong time ago.
> 
> And why does Grillby remember? Cuz I said so, that's why.


	13. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover quite a bit about the mysterious monster in your sketch book, and Frisk makes an acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait on this story! Things have been hectic, but I'm going to try to get these chapters out faster!

_“Please, have a seat, I shall prepare some tea,”_ Grillby suggested, closing the door to his small home behind him.

 

You shook off the cold from outside, adjusting the sleeping Frisk in your arms. Casting a look around the living room, you made your way to the sofa and carefully laid Frisk down on it. He stirred only a little bit before rolling over onto his side, facing the back of the sofa.

 

You were on your way out of Snowdin, but wanted to stop and say goodbye to the fire elemental. You’d been crying, your puffy eyes and red cheeks evidence of that, so immediately Grillby had invited you to relax before you continued your journey.

 

Initially you wanted to refuse, not really feeling staying here longer than necessary, but then you remembered that you had questions that needed answers. And he had questions as well, so you couldn’t deny both of your curiosity.

 

You sat back against the sofa, absentmindedly playing with Frisk’s hair, laughing softly as cheese tumbled out from his locks. You sighed, your thoughts trailing back to Sans and what had happened in the kitchen…

 

While you were in Papyrus’ room searching for a spare sweater for Frisk, your soul had given an unexpected lurch that took your breath away. You were growing used to the feeling, but it didn’t make it any better to handle. Then you’d heard Frisk’s cry and you’d dropped whatever it was you were holding and bolted.

 

Your heart started to beat faster as you remembered seeing your brother held up off the ground by Sans’ magic. A tired sigh passed your lips. There was no point in dwelling on it now. It would do you no good.

 

You looked up as Grillby returned, having changed from his normal vest and collared shirt, now wearing a sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. You felt your face get warm… Grillby was actually quite attractive, now that you think about it.

 

You mentally shook your head. Shame on you.

 

 _“Here we are, and- oh. I was not aware the child was asleep,”_ Grillby mumbled, setting the tray of three mugs on the coffee table. _“Shall I move him? We wouldn’t want to wake him.”_

 

“Oh, I suppose you’re right… It wouldn’t be too much trouble?”

 

The fire elemental swooped down, gathering the sleeping child into his arms while he just shook his head, _“Not in the slightest. Excuse me for a moment.”_

 

You smiled, “Thank you, Grillby. You really are too kind.” Your eyes followed him as he took a left from the room down a short hallway before you leaned forward and grabbed a mug of slightly floral scented tea. It wasn’t the same as what he’d given you earlier, but upon tasting it you had no complaint. Did monster food just taste better than human food?

 

Once he returned, the bartender took a seat in the adjacent chair, taking a mug for himself and resting his elbows on his thighs. He took notice of how your cheeks and nose were still flushed red, partially due to the chill in the air, and he assumed the other part was because of your state of disarray when you had arrived earlier. He wanted to ask why you were so upset when you’d come to his restaurant, but decided against it now that you were smiling again.

 

After taking a thoughtful sip of your tea, you gently cleared your throat. “So, um… About the monster in my sketchbook…”

 

Grillby nodded, lifting his mug to his face. You quirked a brow, wondering if he even had a physical mouth. Later. You’d ask later.

 

“Who is he?”

 

 _“He was… And old friend of mine.”_ Grillby stared down at his mug, heaving out a crackling sigh. _“We fought in the war against the humans together, so we had quite a history.”_

You blinked, “But… How long ago was that??”

 

Grillby only chuckled in response. _“Dear (Name), don’t you know it is rude to ask a monster his age?”_

You flushed, glancing away for a moment while Grillby’s chuckles only increased. You felt a hand on your knee and you jumped, looking back as Grillby gave you a small nod.

 

 _“I am only teasing, my dear,”_ he assured, taking his hand back to himself as he leaned back against the chair, _“The Monster Human war took place precisely nine-hundred and eighty-four years ago.”_

Your eyes widened so much you were afraid they’d fall out of your head. Holy moly! That meant that Grillby was pushing one thousand years old… You felt so small compared to him. “Wow… That’s… That’s impressive.”

 

_“Hmm? What is impressive?”_

You felt your face go warm again, “You… Well, you’re almost a thousand years old! And you look…”

 

Grillby quirked his head to the side, waiting for you to finish your sentence.

 

You cleared your throat, “Um… You look… You look good for being over nine-hundred?”

 

Grillby’s flames flared for a moment, an odd blue stained just under his frames. _“Oh, well… You flatter me, (Name).”_

Way to go, (Name), way to go. You nibbled on your lip, your eyes falling to your satchel at your feet, your mind flicking to the sketch inside. “So… What can you… What can you tell me about him?”

 

_“Gaster.”_

“Huh?”

 

Grillby chuckled, _“His name is Gaster, and he used to be the Royal Scientist to the King. He was working on a way to break the barrier, long before the first human fell.”_

You creased your brow, “The first human? How many humans have been here before us?”

 

 _“Oh, far too many to count,”_ he muttered, looking away from you.

 

“And,” you gulped, “And how many have made it back to the surface?”

 

Grillby didn’t meet your gaze, your blood running cold as he answered, _“None.”_

Cold shivers involuntarily shot down your spine. Looking over at your slumbering brother you couldn’t help but wonder if you’d ever make it to the surface. “So… Gaster,” his name felt so familiar on your lips, “What happened to him?”

 

Grillby sat up straight, placing his mug on the wooden table, _“Some say one day he just disappeared. Fell into his own creation, The Core in Hotland. There were some rumors that he had tripped, been pushed,”_ he then sighed, his gaze falling to his hands, _“Some said he had even jumped. Sadly, over time, everyone, everyone who was close to him, completely forgot he existed.”_

Your brows shot up, “What? But… How did you remember?”

 

The fire elemental held up a finger as he reached under the sofa, retrieving an extremely old, beaten up metal box. A rusted lock dangled around the latch and you could hear objects rolling and shuffling around inside. He handed the box to you then proceeded to tug a chain from beneath the collar of his sweater. He slipped it over his head, and you realized there was a small key attached to the chain.

 

He handed that to you as well, and after placing your almost empty mug on the table you took it from him. You eyed the key for a moment, looking up to him in silence. When he nodded to you, you unlocked the metal box. It groaned in protest and you visibly winced, hoping you wouldn’t accidentally break the box.

 

Inside were several old photos, letters, medals and other miscellaneous items. You picked up the first photograph you saw, being delicate with it as it was worn with age. It was almost like it was ripped from a history book, the photo being of Gaster in a sharp uniform. It fit him nicely, his broad shoulders giving him a rather regal appearance. He was well decorated, eight medals aligned proudly on his chest while he posed with an aloof air.

 

“Woah…”

 

 _“He was a general in the military, and also a doctor in the field. Always dedicated his time to assisting the sick and injured, he never really preferred one species over the other.”_ Grillby breathed out a short chuckle. _“Most monsters detested him for that, for holding compassion towards humankind.”_

You managed to tear your eyes away from the photograph, meeting Grillby’s gaze. You really couldn’t find the words to say, so chose to say nothing as you looked back into the box, curious as to what else was inside.

 

Your fingers passed over a yellowed envelope and you plucked it from the metal floor. Turning it over, you found Gaster’s name written in faded blue ink. You had to admit the handwriting was beautiful, the loops of the letters perfectly intertwining with one another. You flicked your eyes up to meet with Grillby’s, asking silent permission if it was alright to open the letter.

Receiving a shrug as an answer, you went ahead and gently pulled the delicate paper from the envelope. The edges were yellowed and slightly brittle with age, and when you opened it you could luckily make out most of the words.

 

       _My beloved Gaster,_

Your eyes widened. Oh.

_This all seems so silly, having to write to you just to pass the letter over the garden wall. I find it unfair that my father forbids me to see you. But not to worry, I shall be well enough to leave before winter arrives! Father won’t be able to keep me caged inside any longer._

_The days are long and quiet, and the house has become barren since the war started, but I still have hope. Hope that soon the Humans will see the foolishness in the actions they are taking. Hope is fragile, you know, but it can be stronger than anything if you will it._

_I hope this letter finds you in good graces, my beloved, and I dream of the day that we are reunited once more._

_Irrefutably yours,_

_M._

Looking up from the letter you couldn’t help but feel a painful tugging in your chest. You blinked a few times before glancing over to Grillby, “Who is ‘M’?"

 

 _“Her name was Marnie,”_ he supplied, leaning back against the cushioned chair, _“She was the reason Gaster even had the desire to be a doctor. I do not know the whole story very well, I’m afraid.”_

You nodded, tucking the letter back into the envelope and placing it next to you, beside the photo of the uniformed Gaster. You peeked back inside the box, finding more letters with the same handwriting. You sighed, “Wow… He kept all of her letters?”

 

Grillby chuckled, _“Gaster was always a… Sentimental monster, a bit of a romantic fool, if you will.”_ You smiled, agreeing with him somewhere in the back of your mind.

 

Your thoughts continued to drift to the monster, and what kind of relationship he had with this Marnie. It seemed rather serious, the words in her letter were evidence of that. You wondered if he loved her to the same intensity that she showed towards him. The thought of that pulled a rather unpleasant drop in your gut. Were… Were you feeling envy towards this woman?

 

No way. How could that even be possible? You hardly knew the monster! Hell, you just learned his name, and now you were reacting this way over a letter?

 

You closed your eyes, feeling an odd wave of pressure wash over you. The distant sound of static, a tingling within your rib cage… Pressing a hand over your heart, you winced. The sensation only grew, and you tried your best not to fight it. Somehow, something was telling you this was related to the monster on topic.

 

Grillby called your name in an attempt to get your attention, but you just held up a hand. “H-Hold on… I’m okay, just… I feel like I’m trying to remember something…”

 

The fire elemental was slightly concerned, but remained silent.

You sucked in a breath through your nose, letting it pass back through your parted lips. Slowly, so slowly, the static noises evolved into words you could understand. The voice wasn’t talking to you, exactly, more like repeating words you’d heard before.

 

“Memories…”

 

Grillby scooted to the edge of his chair, reaching out and placing a hand on your arm. _“Is everything alright?”_

He sounded so far away as you delved deeper into your partial memory.

_‘Save me.'_

**_Save me.'_ **

****

“Save me?” You reached up and cradled your throbbing skull, knitting your brows together. “I can hear him…”

 

Grillby shook your arm gently, _“(Name), what do you mean?”_

A pricking bit at your eyes as the overwhelming sense of loneliness enveloped you and Grillby’s presence was nothing but a flicker. You squeezed your eyes shut even tighter as a warm buzzing blossomed in your chest. The familiar hum of magic, _his_ magic, twisted around your soul as his voice knocked around in your mind. It repeated the same two words, the same words that broke your heart over and over again.

 

“He,” you gasped, clutching at the fabric that covered your chest, “He’s alone. Wherever he is… He’s all alone.” Tears gathered at the corner of your eyes and you rapidly blinked them away. The rush of emotions took you by surprise, the intensity almost stealing your breath away. You looked back up at Grillby, hands shaking. “I can feel it! I can feel how alone he is. He’s been alone for so long…”

 

Grillby slid himself onto his knees, taking the box from your lap before he sternly took hold of both of your hands. _“Do you know where he is?”_

You shook your head, lower lip beginning to quiver. “No. No I… I can’t remember. I don’t know… I don’t even know how _I_ got there in the first place!”

An unexpected lurch came from your soul and you doubled over. It was the same tugging sensation you’d felt on your trip with Sans, on his ‘shortcut’. Another jolt in your chest and you bit down on your lip, your grip on Grillby’s hands tightening.

A familiar and uneasy feeling flooded you, but the lurching was gone and when you flicked your eyes open you knew why. Your soul had freed itself from your body, hovering in the space between you and the fire elemental.

**_"My̢ ̢ḑea̕r,͠ y̡ou mu͡s͟t̀ calm͠ ̀down.͞ ̸Y͘o̧u҉ a͟r̀e͏ b͝e͞g͏i̕nnin͝g t̢o o͘v̧ér̀ex͠ert̵ y̴o̕úr̀self̨.҉"͜_ **

****

The familiar voice spoke to you from both the back of your mind and in the pit of your soul. Hearing your heart pounding in your ears only enhanced your anxiety and your clammy hands began to shake. “I c-can’t-“

 

 ** _“Y͢o͠u ća͝n ͟a͠n̕d ͘you ͏m̸u҉st̴. ̨Y̴ou̕r ̶s̕o͘u̶l̴ ͜ca͟nn̡o̸t͞ ̧t͟a͟k̶e ͘th͘is͜ ki͠nd of str̨es̵s,͟”_** the voice chided and some part of you linked it to the doctor in question. **_"̀If ҉y̢o̕u͘ do͢ not ̵call͟ ͟y͝o̡ur̨ ̛soul̷ b̸a̛ck̵,́ ͘you w̸ill su̸re̴l̴y̷ lose̵ coņsc̸i͘oưsn̛ess."_**

****

Everything was blurry, Grillby now but a flicker of orange in your vision. His startled voice droned on behind the ever growing humming that began to drown you. You’d felt this before, but you weren’t sure why it was happening again… Once, when you had ended up in the middle of the snow storm with Sans, which led to the dream of you drowning in nothing.

 

You gasped, that feeling of drowning encroaching on you again. With what control you could, you focused on your soul. If what the voice- You shook your head, if what _Gaster_ was telling you was true then you needed to calm yourself down.

 

Inhaling deeply through your nose, you let out a shaky breath. You repeated this a few times, successfully slowing your rapid heartbeat.

****

**_"Go͞od̵,̷"̵_** he praised you, his voice soft on your heart, **_"͜T͞hat̀ is͏ ̡be̶tte͡r,͜ ҉l̶ove̵."_**

 

You could hear Grillby again, but tried to focus more on this patchy connection with Gaster. “Where are you?” you mumbled, knitting your brow in concentration.

 

A humorless chuckle was your answer, **_"͏M͠y ̶d̸e̴ar͞, ̕you k͞n͘oẃ w͠h́er̀e I̢ ̸am.̴"́_**

****

Grillby tilted his head at your odd, one-sided conversation. Who in the world were you talking to? And why did your soul force itself out of your body?? Glancing down to the emerald green heart, he sputtered.

 

Was that..?

 

Grillby _knew_ this magic. He knew the purple most that flowed seamlessly around your soul and he recognized it to be the scientist’s. Glancing back up at your face he noticed you were mumbling just low enough that he could hear.

 

“How do I get to you?”

 

 _“(Name),”_ Grillby whispered, attempting to reach you, _“Do you have a connection with him?”_

**_"͝Is͢ ́t̨h͞at ̀Gri̧llb͝y̢?͘"_** The scientist chuckled deep in your mind. **_"Goodnes̀s̢, it ̸ha̵s be͜e͠n su̡c̸h ͞á ̢lo̴ńg ͠t̡im̧e.̵.."_**

****

You huffed, “Gaster, you’re avoiding my question. How do we get to you?”

 

The pleasant buzzing in your soul became agitated for a moment, and you were afraid you’d angered him. After a few moments of silence, you heard him sigh. **_"Yo̧u͠ ca̕nnót c̛o͡m͝e s̴ea͘r̨chin̛g ̕f̨òr ͟me̕.̡"_**

****

You frowned, but said nothing.

 

 ** _“Oh,̨ l̀o̴v̧e,̶ ͏p͞le͢as͏e̷ ҉d͝o̕ ́not͘ ̶t͢h̢i҉nk b̀ad͝ly͘ of ͝m̛e,͝” ̡_** he mumbled, **_“͠I ͏am̀ ̡on͏ly̛ p̴r̕ot͡ect͞ing y͝o͘ų.̧”̶_**

****

Grillby watched silently as your frown became an angry scowl. Tears of frustration bit at your eyes as you sucked in a breath. “Protecting me? How are you protecting me?”

 

**_"I͢t͢ i̶s͞ ͢dan̶gèr̕o͞ús w͡h͘e̴re I͏ ́am͡, a̵n͏d ͡you ́a̕r̷e aware ͘of ͡thiş.͠"_ **

****

You scoffed, “I’ve been there before, haven’t I? I’m fine-“

 

**_"No."_ **

****

“But, Gaster, would you just-“

 

 ** _"̡(͡Na͢m̸e͠)̧, ̀th̢at ͘is̸ ͟e͢nou̕gh͝."_** You could feel his agitation buzz inside your soul and you huffed, crossing your arms over your chest. ̕ ** _"̢I onl͡y r̴e͜a͢c͡h o͝ut̕ to̷ ͟yo͜u͞ w̧h͡en I͏ ̵kno͜w̛ ̷it͞ ̷is ab͢so̷l͜u̷te̢ly sa̕fe.҉ ́I o͟n͢ly͞ vis͠it́ y͢o͞ú w̸h͠en I ̡k҉no͢w ̶the̢ ͏bond be̡twe͘e͠n o͘ur͘ ̛s͠oul͏s is s̢tr̛on̕g ͞e͠n͞o̢ưgh͞ t͟o ҉s͡u̸s͘tain yoų withou҉t͘ h̸a̕r͘min̡g ̷yǫu͏.̕"”_**

****

“And what if I want to see you? What if I want to spend time with you but it isn’t ‘safe’?”

 

**_"The̸n͘ ͘yo͘u must̀ b͠e̕ p͜a͝t͟ien͠t."_ **

****

You felt Grillby move up and sit next to you, wrapping an arm around you shoulder. You hardly noticed, but the scientist speaking through your soul surely did. He fell strikingly silent, an edge of something bitter biting at your heart.

 

 _“(Name), are you alright?”_ Grillby spoke in soft tones, the crackling of his voice doing well in soothing your aggravation.

 

“Yeah,” you sighed, “Yeah, I’m okay.” Your eyes trained on your green soul, still floating out in front of you. Unfolding your arms from around yourself, you brought your hands out to cup the soul, a soft sigh tumbling from your lips.

 

The doctor still didn’t say anything, but the static underlying the beating of your soul proved that he was still connected to you. You never wanted to argue with the monster, you simply wanted to know what was going on. How were you able to reach him, wherever he was? Something deep inside you reminded you that it was dark and lonely where he was, and you wanted nothing more than to bring him from that place.

 

“Gaster,” you started, biting your lip. What were you to say? You were sure he knew your thoughts well before you knew them yourself.

 

**_"͠No,̕ lo͜ve."̴_ **

****

You bristled up slightly at his cold tone, but kept your composure. You didn’t want the one time you could remember talking to him to be an argument. “Just listen, please.”

 

He remained silent, so you drew in a breath and shakily ran your thumbs over the purple mist that flowed seamlessly around your soul.

 

“I don’t know where you are, or even how to get there. But, right now, I promise you,” a small smile tugged at your lips, the stiff agitation fading from your soul, “I’m going to get you out of there. I don’t know how, or when, but I will get you out.”

 

A flood of something swarmed you, something warm and light. Gaster hadn’t said anything yet, but you knew the feeling was coming from him.

 

**_"̵Į ̴b̵el҉ie̛ve̶ yo͏u, de̛ar.͝"͢_ **

****

A full smile broke out on your face and you turned your gaze to Grillby, who seemed to understand what that smile meant.

 

**_̶"A̕nd̸ Į c̶ànnot wa͡i͞t."_ **

****

****

****

 

**‘Frisk~’**

He flinched in his sleep, ignoring the prodding voice in his head. Attempting to stay in his dreamless state, he rolled over and pulled the blanket up and over his head.

 

**‘Frisk! Wake up!’**

The high pitched voice bounced around, echoing off the inside of his skull. He shot up, eyes wide as they flitted around the darkness. “Wh-What?”

 

A chuckle to his left caused Frisk to jump, his wide brown eyes landing on stark red irises seemingly floating in the darkness.

 

A small scoff was the answer to his shock, **‘Well, goodness, it’s about time!’**

 

Clutching the blanket to his chest, Frisk shakily asked, “Who… Who are you?”

 

The voice giggled at him again, but it was slightly unnerving. Suddenly, the bedside lamp flicked on, blinding Frisk for a moment. He blinked a few times, getting his eyes used to the bright light before they settled on the person standing next to the bed.

 

There stood a child, seemingly the same age as himself. This child was paler than himself, with short, brown hair styled neatly just above their crimson colored eyes. They grinned at him, somewhat innocent and somewhat malicious, clasping their hands behind their back. **‘Don’t tell me you forgot about me! That’s so unfair!’**

Frisk had half a mind to call for you, but something inside him stopped that thought as soon as it had started. His confusion was met with a bubbly giggle from his visitor.

 

**‘I think it’s best we don’t have any intrusions.’**

Pressing himself back against the wall, Frisk swallowed hard before shakily asking, “W-What do you want from me?”

 

In a moment, the child vanished from sight. Frisk blinked, wide eyes flicking around the room. High pitched giggling shook him to the bone, and he nearly screamed when the mysterious child reappeared on the bed next to him. **‘Boo!’**

Flailing, Frisk tumbled sideways in an attempt to put distance between him and the red eyed child. “What?! What do you want from me?!”

 

The child just smiled, a little too sweetly.

 

“Who are you?!” Frisk demanded.

 

The child then struck out their hand, grabbing Frisk by the scruff of his sweater. They remained relatively calm as they brought Frisk close, **‘As for what I want, that can wait. Where’s the fun in telling you now?’**

Frisk trembled under the child’s cold stare, too afraid to move or call for help.

****

**‘And as for who I am, well,’** they giggled, **‘You’ll soon discover we are quite alike.’**

“B-But…”

 

**‘ _But_ you can call me Chara!’**

Frisk leaned even farther away while Chara stared at him, something like glee lacing their expression.

 

**‘And we, my dear Frisk, have a lot of work to do.’**


	14. Undyne, Part 1

So many letters. Gaster had kept literally every single letter from this Marnie. You could only read one side, but from what you could tell there was a romance here. A deep, _real_ romance that people could only dream of.

 

You found yourself slightly envying the love shared between the monster and the woman. She spoke so eloquently in her letters, and you could feel the adoration almost dripping from her words. She truly loved him, and that made you smile.

 

Laid on the floor in front of the crackling fireplace, you glanced over to your sketchbook that peeked from your satchel. An itch in your hand led you to pull it out and flip it open to the monster in question.

 

Ah, there he was. An involuntary jump in your chest led you to smile wider, your fingers gently tracing over the lines of his sharp jaw. He was truly a unique monster, different from all the others you’d met. He was… Indescribably interesting. You wanted to know more about him. Well, if you could find him, that is…

 

A tired sigh broke through your parted lips as realization set in. How on Earth were you to rescue him if you didn’t even know where he was, or how to get there?

 

_“Can’t sleep?”_

You stilled at the smooth crackle of Grillby’s voice, looking up to find the fire elemental standing in the doorway. Shaking your head, you replied, “No, I guess not… Just have a lot on my mind, I think.”

 

He nodded his head in understanding, moving to sit on the sofa. _“I share in your troubles, my friend. It seems sleep is eluding me as well.”_

Giving a gentle smile, you gazed back down at the sketch. A comfortable silence fell between you, the crackling from both the fire and Grillby filling the room. You could feel him watching you, but paid it little mind.

_“I have tried, you know.”_

Snapping your eyes up, you gave him a questioning look.

 

_“I have tried to find him.”_ His voice was low, the sound if a flame fizzing out tailing his words. _“I’ve scoured every inch of information I can find, but… Everything about him has been erased. Entry to his lab has been forbidden by the current Royal Scientist, and it’s rather difficult to get to the Core.”_

You nodded, “Why is it difficult? Is it hidden?”

 

He shook his head. _“No, it’s actually quite visible once you enter Holland and pass through the lab. But getting there is another story…”_

Well, that didn’t sound ominous at all… You chewed on your lip, thinking to yourself. If you could get there, where the scientist had disappeared, then maybe, just maybe, you could find a way to him.

_“How often do you speak with him?”_

 

You shrugged, “I really can’t remember… Sometimes I get flashbacks, like little snippets of time here and there. But earlier was the first time I’ve ever spoken to him and remembered it.” Fiddling with a yellowed letter, you sighed. “This is all so confusing.”

 

As much as you wanted to give up, to take Frisk and run for the exit and just go home, your heart longed to stay. To fulfill your promise to your mysterious friend. Confusing or not, you’d met these monsters for a reason.

 

 

You left Grillby’s home early the next morning, not wanting to waste any more time on your journey. The fire elemental was sad to see you go, but wished you and Frisk safe luck on your travels. Just before he closed the door, he’d slipped a small envelope into your hand.

 

_“I trust that this is in the most capable hands,”_ he said, giving your shoulder a reassuring pat, _“And you’ll know when it is needed the most.”_

He’d informed you that there was a trail that led around the main part of Snowdin, so you could avoid the main road if need be. You thanked him, giving him a brief hug, before tugging Frisk along with you down the roughly marked trail.

 

“What’d he give you, Nuna?” The child pointed to the envelope, obviously curious.

 

You couldn’t deny that you were slightly curious as well. Shrugging, you carefully tore the envelope open and peeked inside.

 

It was a key.

 

You smiled, vaguely remembering Grillby tugging the key from beneath his sweater the night before.

 

“A key?” Frisk tilted his head to the side, his little brow furrowed in question. “What does it go to?”

 

“A box,” you replied, slipping the little brass key into your shirt pocket. Right next to the small rock Frisk had found you what seemed like forever ago.

 

“That’s weird.”

 

You chuckled, but said nothing as you and your little brother trudged through the forest. It was quiet, save for your feet moving along in the snow. Swinging your conjoined hands, you couldn’t help but feel… Happy.

 

You were finally moving forward, and hopefully you’d be home soon. Sadly, being down here has caused you to lose track of time, and there was no telling how long you’d truly spent among the monsters.

 

Soon the snow began to thin and you returned to the stretch of space where you’d fought Papyrus. Well, now that you think about it, there wasn’t really much of a fight… More like an odd dance where you flung compliments at the skeleton?

 

Your heart twisted slightly and you sighed. You were definitely going to miss the jovial monster… He was such a sweetheart, and you felt slightly guilty for leaving without saying a proper goodbye. The thought had crossed your mind of going back to the home of the skeleton brothers, but then you ran the risk of running into Sans…

 

And lord knows you weren’t ready for that.

 

“Woah, Nuna,” Frisk tugged on your hand, “Look at the waterfalls!”

 

You stopped, blinking as you looked up. Frisk was right! There were various waterfalls all around, seeming to rain down from the cave ceiling. The water tumbled down into a black abyss, and you wondered how much deeper the Undergound went…

 

It had gotten significantly warmer the farther you ventured into this new area. Not to say you didn’t mIss Snowdin, but the warmth was inviting. Well, it wasn’t really _warm_. It was kind of damp, and humid. But it was tolerable.

 

Frisk darted off ahead, chatting about the glowing gems in the ceiling or how pretty the blue flowers were when the sight of a sentry station caught your attention.

 

Or, more importantly, the snoozing skeleton behind it.

 

There sat Sans, his head down in his arms, shoulders rising and falling as he slept. Part of you wanted to talk to him, to try and sort things out. But the other, much louder, part of you didn’t want anything to do with him. Luckily, it seemed that Frisk hadn’t noticed him and darted on by, so you followed.

 

Well, you tried.

 

“hey, kid?”

 

You stopped stiffly in your tracks, your back to him as your hands turned clammy. You struggled to find your voice, and when you did it wasn’t as cold as you wished it could be. “What do you want?”

 

Sans inwardly winced, the cold shoulder you were giving him definitely deserved. He stood from the stool he had seated himself on, moving to stand on the other side of his sentry station. “can… can we talk?”

 

You glanced to him over your shoulder, your gaze stony hard. “I don’t have anything to say to you, Sans.”

 

“then just listen,” he begged, taking a step towards you, “please?”

 

You whipped around to face him, anger and betrayal in your eyes. “I don’t want to listen to anything you have to say, Sans!”

 

“please, just-!”

 

“No,” you stomped your foot, jabbing a finger at him, “You’re gonna listen to me!”

 

Sans fell quiet, his hands poised out in front of him as if he was going to try to reach for you.

 

“I don’t know what the hell your deal is, but you need to fix it! You come at me and treat me like I’ve done something wrong, even when I haven’t. And you know what? I’ve had shit flung at me my whole life, so I can deal with that, even if it isn’t fair,” you ranted, taking another step towards him as tears sprung into your eyes, “But you could have hurt Frisk.”

 

“i didn’t-“

 

“I don’t care if you meant to or not, Sans, but you went after him.” You sighed shakily, the tears that gathered in your eyes falling down your cheeks as you blinked. “Sans, he’s all I’ve got. If you or anyone ever hurt him… I’d never forgive you.”

 

Guilt.

 

Pure, unwavering guilt made a home in Sans’ gut and soul. Stars, you had no idea… He’d done much worse than just flinging the kid against a wall.

 

He’d killed him. Over and over, without breaking a sweat. He had murdered Frisk with a flick of his wrist.

 

“Like I said, I don’t know what’s going on with you,” you started, crossing your arms over your chest, “and as a matter of fact, I don’t really want to know. You’ve got secrets, Sans, and there are some things people have to work out alone.”

 

Sans glanced down, stuffing his hands in his pockets. You were right… He did have secrets.

 

“But I forgive you.”

 

Wha?

 

He blinked up at you, sockets wide with disbelief.

 

“Luckily Frisk wasn’t hurt, so… I forgive you.” You dropped your arms back down, glancing over to find Frisk gently touching the glowing blue flowers. You chuckled, “They’re really pretty.” You kind of wanted to draw them.

 

“they’re called echo flowers,” Sans supplied, shuffling up to you, “they repeat the last thing they hear, over and over, until they hear somethin’ else.”

 

You glanced back at him, studying him with your eyes. He looked tired, dark lines beneath his sockets and exhaustion on his face. You shook your head, leaving him with his secrets. “Well, we’re gonna head forward. Catch you around, Sans.”

 

As you tried to walk away, you felt a hand reach out and grab your wrist. You cast Sans a questioning glance, one brow cocked.

 

“actually… there’s been a flower talking to Paps.” He kept his gaze away from you. “says it tells him to do things… but i’m convinced it’s just someone pranking him with an echo flower. still,” his grip on your wrist tightened slightly, “be careful, ok?”

 

You chanced giving him a small smile, even just to placate him. “Of course, Sans. We’ll keep an eye out for any weird flowers.”

 

Sans watched as you and Frisk headed deeper into the dark that was waterfall, the bright blues of the surrounding waters playing off your forms until he couldn’t see you anymore. He moved to stand back behind his station, some of your words playing over and over in his skull.

 

_“If you were to hurt him… I would never forgive you.”_

Sans groaned, placing his head down in his hands.

 

 

 

Waterfall seemed to stretch on forever, full of dark walls and twisting turns, but it would have been incredibly difficult to get lost. So you just kept heading forward until you came across a waterfall covering the path, and occasionally rocks would come tumbling down. It looked more dangerous than it was, but you still held onto Frisk’s hand as you crossed the submerged walkway.

 

Further on the path started to become overgrown with tall grass. And by tall, it was t _all,_ towering over you as you began to move through it, Frisk in tow.

 

Until you heard footsteps.

 

You stopped, feeling your brother boop into your hip as the footfalls became louder and louder. They came from above you, maybe on a ledge? You didn’t know, but you dipped down into the grass and held Frisk close to you.

 

Then there were… Voices?

 

Well, one voice, which happened to be really familiar.

 

“HELLO, UNDYNE!” Papyrus greeted, but he sounded a little nervous. “I’M HERE WITH MY WEEKLY REPORT!”

 

The other person, Undyne, said something that you couldn’t really understand. They sounded muffled.

 

“OH, DID I CAPTURE THE HUMANS? UM… WELL… NO. I MET THEM, BUT I DIDN’T ACTUALLY ‘CAPTURE’ THEM…”

 

Undyne replied again, sounding a little angry.

 

“YOU’RE GOING TO TAKE THEIR SOULS YOURSELF?? OH, UNDYNE, I WOULDN’T BE TOO HASTY-“

 

Silence.

 

“O-OF COURSE, UNDYNE… I UNDERSTAND.”

 

Footfalls, not as heavy as the first ones, faded away from you. You let out a breath you’d been holding, hoping that both Undyne and Papyrus had left. You moved slightly, the tall grass rustling loudly with your movements.

 

As you exited the grass, you glanced up to where you had heard Papyrus’ one-sided conversation and found no one there. There was more rustling behind you, and out popped the little monster with no arms.

 

“Yo,” Monster Kid greeted, a large grin on his face, “Did you see that?! Man, Undyne is sooooo cool!”

 

Frisk held your hand tighter, not seeming to agree with MK’s definition of ‘cool’. You would have to be more careful as you moved forward, now knowing that this Undyne person was after you. You glanced down, smiling gently at your brother. “It’s alright, sweetie. We’ll be okay.”

 

“Yeah!” MK bounced around, overly excited. “As long as you aren’t a human, Undyne would never hurt you!”

 

Wow. Not really what Frisk needed to hear right now.

 

MK ran ahead of you two, disappearing into the darkness of Waterfall after taking a fall and somehow hopping right back up.

 

Tugging Frisk behind you, you kept a wary eye out for anything that looked odd or out of place, kindly taking care to avoid any confrontations of monsters. You really didn’t feel like talking yourself out of any altercations… You just wanted to get somewhere to rest where you weren’t being hunted like game.

 

There was a puzzle ahead, but it was rather easy to figure out as all you had to do was drop some flowering seeds into the stream to make a bridge. You chose not to question it.

 

Waterfall was beautiful and, as the name suggests, full of waterfalls. If you weren’t being chased, maybe you could have stayed to admire it a little longer.

 

You reached a dock, and once you reached the end it started to move. Frisk held onto your leg, glancing over the side of the wood, down into the darkness. It sent a shiver up his spine. He tugged on your sweater, turning to look up at you. “Nuna? I’m hungry…”

 

“Hmm, lemme see if I have anything…” You began to search in your satchel when a huge, blue spear pierced the wooden dock right in front of you. You gasped, reaching down to grab onto Frisk as you looked up and to the left.

 

There, standing on the other side of an expanse of water, stood who you assumed to be Undyne. They (She? Papyrus had referred to Undyne as a she…) poised their hand up, another blue spear appearing in an armored grip.

 

Thinking fast, you whipped Frisk up into your arms and started to run across the docks. More blue spears began to rain down, impaling the wooden planks to the left and right of you. You felt Frisk dig his fists into your sweater as you ran, large brown eyes watching as Undyne continued to hurl the spears at you.

 

Your feet hit the ground hard as you eyed a large patch of grass ahead, the spears hitting closer and closer to you. Tucking Frisk into your body, you dove head first into the tall grass, rolling to a stop against a wall.

 

Heavy, armored footsteps approached you from behind and you covered your mouth to stifle your heavy breathing, pulling Frisk close to your side. You could barely see the light glinting off of Undyne’s armor as she stomped through the grass, looking around for someone… Looking around for you.

 

Suddenly, she reached out and gripped onto… Monster Kid?

 

She lifted him up by his head and inspected him with a slightly annoyed eye. Slowly, she put him back down and retreated from the underbrush, her heavy footfalls echoing off the walls.

 

You shakily stood to your feet, moving to leave the grass as Frisk followed you.

 

And so did Monster Kid.

 

“Woah! Did you guys see that?!” He jumped around, looking like he was about to explode. “Undyne TOUCHED me! Man, if you guys had been just a little to the left…”

 

“I think we’re okay, MK, thanks…”

 

“Well, suit yourselves!” He then ran on, fell on his face, then ran off.

 

It was quiet for a moment before you felt Frisk tug on you. When you looked down, you noticed there were tears in his eyes. “Nuna… I wanna go back to Snowdin…”

 

You sighed, pulling him up into your arms. Part of you wanted to go back as well… But you couldn’t. You had to move forward, to find a way out… “We’ll be okay, Frisk. Trust me.”

 

Part of you wanted to believe that… But there was something in the back of your mind that told you things weren’t even beginning to start, that this was child’s play compared to what was coming.

 

Holding your brother, you gave one last look to the path you’d ventured so far.

 

But, after summoning all your determination, you turned to the path you’ve yet to explore. And moved on.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware that mostly Frisk is gender-neutral and/or mute, but I'm trying out something with this story. 
> 
> Also, Nuna is most commonly a term used to address an older sister in Korean. Like when Frisk talks to Reader, he addresses her as Nuna, rather than her actual name.


End file.
